Haunted Drabbles
by JadeNoRyuu
Summary: The unusual struggles of an everyday phantom who faces situations between comical and emotionally deep. Theme 9: Twelve days of Tiny Christmas. Twelve presents for all my readers, one for each day from Christmas to Epiphany.
1. Introduction

Hi, everyone!

This is my first Danny Phantom "story" (which will soon be joined by _**Shivers**_ ) and a proper introduction was in order.

This is a folder that contains a series of drabbles (I already warn you that some of them will be cut in parts because of their lenght) whose theme will vary from Hurt/Comfort to pure Humor depending from where the inspiration (or prompt if any of you is willing to send me any) comes from.

Some, if not most, of the drabbles will be my liberal interpretation/narration of pictures found on Pinterest so each of them will be disclaimed accordingly. As a matter of fact the cover image of this folder belongs to Pombity (on Tumblr).

So... Please enjoy and type ya later!


	2. Drabble 01 Abbreviation (1 of 2)

**First drabble:** Part 1/2

 **~ Original ~**

 **(Edit:)** **Category:** Family, Hurt/Comfort, Revelation Drabble.

* * *

 **Drabble 01_ Abbreviation**

There was a new ghost in town. From the rumors she was only a passerby and a snob diva or something. What mattered was that she was creating havoc between the lines of males both teenagers and single adults... so Mr. Lancer included.

The only single un-charmed by her... well, charm had been a clueless halfa who was too distracted by not recognizing, or better, admitting that he already had a crush on _someone_ to be influenced by her powers.

− Okay madam, I know you're a beauty, but your tour in Amity Park has ended. Now. − said Clueless One declared, floating in front of her.

− Oh, com'on ghost-boy! Do you ever have fun? − she huffed annoyed.

− I will once you end your visit! Why is it a concept too hard for you ghost of the annoying kind? − he shot back frustrated, arms crossed.

− Oh, Danny Phantom, you should relax more! Or maybe you should restyle your oh-so-righteous image... Maybe it's because of it that so many ghosts seek you or Amity. − the diva laughed. − Oh, how about starting with a name change? Something that would instill fear or respect -or both!- in your adversaries! "Danny" is a so childish term! On the other hand "Daniel"... − she paused, making a face. − No, too long and mouthful. − she then rested an index on her lower lip, in a charming pose.

* * *

− How about "Dan"? − she suggested delighted.

The few people left that were watching the show (lately Phantom's battles had developed and could be distinguished in various types -one of them being the witty banters with very few hits exchanged, like this one) immediately felt a drop in the temperature, like so low that you could actually see your breath. The diva seemed to not have noticed -being a ghost and all, or maybe because she herself had been the one to cause the change- and kept on babbling.

− Yes, Dan it's a perfect nickname: it's manly, serious and has a powerful aura...

− Just call me Danny. − the boy's voice was so cold that send shivers down the audience spine, mostly being _ghost hunters_. Other citizens, recognizing the warning, began backing away then run the hell out of there. Just to avoid any risk, mind you.

− Oh, don't you like it Dan? It could turn your fame into the next step! A name feared by both ghosts and humans! It does sound like a name of somebody who could rule the worl-... − she was smiling teasingly when a roar startled them all.

− **I'M NOT DAN!** − Phantom was seething, furiously glaring icicles at the diva. There was so much venom in his words that made all the watchers left (basically just the hunters trio) almost sick. His eyes were blazing like no one had ever seen before... That kind of fury certainly didn't belong to Phantom. He had always been associated with other emotions.

− **DAN IS SOMEONE I'LL NEVER TURN INTO, YOU HEAR ME?!** − his hands started building so much ectoplasm that was a frightening sight. Even with Pariah Dark (AKA the Ghost King) he hadn't used that amount, but perhaps that was because at that time Phantom had been a relatively "young" ghost.

The diva lost her façade and scrambled -floated actually- back, clearly scared out of her ectoplasm and without any words flew away, leaving Amity like the Devil himself was chasing her. Instead the "devil" responsible for her flight had stayed where he was floating and had stopped charging ectoplasm.

... but he hadn't let it dissipate. The green substance was still shrouding his fists, while Phantom's entire frame was trembling, probably in anger since from the hunters' point of view they couldn't see his face anymore, now half-covered by his white hair.

His breath was ragged and nobody dared to say anything about that outburst, afraid of being hit by the residual charge. During that forced silence filled only by the background creaking of static energy, slowly the green light subsided, but the shacking stayed. Once it had been completely turned off, the ghost-boy wrapped his arms around himself, trembling increasing, and he let out a chocked breath, almost similar to a sob.

A blink later Phantom had vanished, leaving the trio of hunters bewildered.

What had just happened?

On an impulse, Maddie lowered her goggles, searching for the specter's silhouette, finding it on the corner of her eye on the left. Turning her head in that direction, she saw it vanish beyond the corner, directly into a side alley.

− Jack, go and help the citizen, I'll be right back − Maddie whispered. Even if confused, the man nodded and obliged while the Red Huntress flew away in the opposite direction, probably to verify that the diva had really left Amity.

Mrs. Fenton instead crept where she supposed Phantom was hiding and peeked over the corner. As a matter of fact there he was: back to the visible spectrum, the ghost-boy was half-hidden in the shadows behind some crates. What gave him away was his whitish glow, unique only of him and his female doppelganger he had been seen with lately.

The woman quietly listened and was surprised to hear muffled noises that seemed like somebody was trying -and failing- not to cry. _Is it really Phantom?_

Silently like a cat, Maddie sneaked towards the noise source, to find the ghost-teen curled into a ball, knees dragged to his chest where they were hugged and supported the head that itself was buried into his arms. And, finally, he was shacking so badly that he seemed shell-shocked. _Why is he so distressed?_

While the Fentons had declared a truce/treaty with Phantom, being _this close_ to him without a battle situation was the very first time. _What should I do?_

He was the so-called Hero of Amity Park, even if his appearance suggested otherwise. He was still a teenager! ...Maybe she could try at least this once to treat him like his apparent age.

Slowly the matriarch removed her hood and goggles and crouched before the ghost, resting a hand on his forearm. Startled he shot his head up and his expression made her froze, leaving the boy room for an impulsive reaction.

The next thing she knew was that she had an armful of a white haired teen who was crying his eyes out buried in her shoulder. He was just lucky she had turned off the Deflector.

Still unsure about what she was doing, Maddie hesitantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kneeled to be more comfortable. Oddly the phantom, in name and in fact, seemed comforted by the gesture because he increased the tightness of his hold, thought not enough to cause pain. He was clinging to her like she was a lifeline, the huntress noted as she made soothing shushes like she had done when her children were little.

− Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Nobody got hurt. − she tried, inspiration surging from her mother side.

− I-i-it's not t-that − his echoing voice was disrupted by gulps of air. _Is he really breathing?_

− Then what is it? − she asked patiently, wanting to understand a little better this strange specter. He _did_ feel corporeal in her arms and, even if a bit too chilly, he felt like a _human_ too. More so as she could feel air being blown on her shoulder.

− S-she used **_t-that_** name... − he shuddered, burying his head deeper in her shoulder. − I-I don't wanna turn into _him_. − his shacking increased twofold, so she resolved in rubbing his back and ruffling his ethereal hair.

− A bad ghost? − even if there was a tiny hint of mock in her question, Phantom seemed not to have noticed.

− A _monster._ − his voice shook by the sheer force he had used to underline its evilness.

She hesitated surprised, but her curiosity made her ask: − The only "specter monster" I know about was Pariah. I've never seen or heard about this "him" and you're always here in Amity...

− Y-you kinda met him, j-just... − he paused unsure − in an alternate t-timeline. Y-you know, there's this g-ghost that controls time... − he hastily added, but she interrupted him.

− Clockwork, right? − she heard him gasp surprised, then nod in her shoulder. − I heard some ghosts talk about him. − she elaborated.

− Y-yes, well, he made me l-live through this alternate timeline after letting me see the f-future nine years from now. When _he_ reigned terror. S-somehow _he_ came back in my p-place and... almost s-succeeded in murdering my family. − he shuddered, gulping back a sob. − My _living_ family and f-friends.

− Why did he do so? − Maddie expected something like revenge, bit his response dumbfounded her.

− So I w-would turn into _him_. − Phantom took a fortifying breath and rested his mouth against her shoulder, peeking over it and staring into nothing. − ..."Dan"... i-isn't just a case of homonymy. M-me losing all I care in an alternate timeline made me go s-so bad that I destroyed Amity and ruled the world. A-a world of ruins. − the dread in his tone felt so heavy that it was impossible not to believe he had really seen it and he was still shell-shocked about it. Though he kept on speaking, oblivious of her turmoil. − But I promised you that won't happen, at the cost of destroying myself in the attempt to prevent it. − he stated with such resolution that she instantly believed him. This wasn't an act like she and Jack had previously believed, his emotion were too strong and real to be only fiction. − ...B-but still he said before I defeated him... t-that he still existed, so I _will_ turn into him... − his tone went back to insecurity and the feeling of being lost, sending a pang of sorrow in her chest.

Maddie only now could understand the reason why he had been so upset and had caused a scene with the diva. From past experiences she already knew he still had a living family, so them being in such danger as he had claimed, no less from a future self... He had every right to be this "territorial" and unwilling to be called "Dan".

− No Phantom, going all bad doesn't suit you. − the huntress petted the head of the one ghost once had been her primary target. − You're... the most human ghost I know. − _In more than one sense_ , she added thinking.

− But that's the problem... − he mumbled. − If I lose it... I lose my humanity... _He_ will rise. − the woman could tell he was terrified by the prospective.

− Then leave to us adults to protect your humanity, okay? We did make a truce/treaty after all − gently she pried the ghost from her and he numbly complied, so she could look at his tear-stained face while holding his shoulder. − You deal with ghosts' and we with humans' matters. So your "human-half" is our responsibility. − at those words he stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights, almost panicking. She filed that response for later in favor of continuing her speech. − You got a problem, then come to us. I'm a mother, I should be able to deal with it. − She stated proudly and as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

Phantom let out a weak chuckle, but a chuckle nonetheless. − All of them? It would be dawn before we finish! − he was still a bit too quiet for her liking, but at least the sass was back and he was no more shacking, so it was a good start.

− To begin with, maybe just the hardest ones. ...Or at least another one as we're already riding this train of angst. − that earned her a shaky smile, then the teen started wiping the tears with his gloves. She let go of his shoulders to allow him do it.

− T-that still doesn't narrow down the possibilities... − he sniffed with a fake smile, as if the humor was enough to mask his hurt, still evident in his toxic green eyes, which glowing was dimmed. It was upsetting to look into them.

Maddie thought a moment, then nodded to herself. There was something she had been always curious about from when she had discovered it...

− Your family. ...How do you manage to protect them without them noticing? − he let out a dry chuckle in response, but a fickle of mirth danced in his eyes.

− Well, they're pretty clueless to begin with... − in the meantime (probably to feel more comfortable) the teen had turned his legs in a wisp that was coiled under him.

− But if you're dead, how comes that they don't do it? With Amity reputation, they ought to connect the dots! − Maddie pointed out and Phantom's smile turned sad.

− The fact is... They don't know I'm like this. − he gestured to himself, then kept his head down, fist resting on the coiled wisp. − Perhaps it's because of this they don't "connect the dots". − he added quietly.

− How can they not notice that you're dead? − _What kind of mother can be so overlooking to miss_ _at least_ _her teen child disappearance?_ she asked herself disbelieving.

− You tell me! − there was more humor in that sentence than before, but the sadness was still there − I've _lived_ like this for three years! − something stuck odd in his last sentence.

− "Lived"? As a metaphor I presume... − she began, but Phantom peeked through his bangs and timidly shook his head. Instantly her mind supplied her with the panicking expression she had seen before on his face after she had used a particular phrase... − Is it the same case as before I stated "human-half"? − he went back on staring where his knees should be, irises darting up and down as he hesitated.

− Even that wasn't really a figure of speech, yeah... − he mumbled, shoulders sagged, almost defeated. − I'm sorry.

Half-human? Did that mean he wasn't really, _totally_ dead? ...Just half-alive and half-dead?

Wait, there was a term she had heard once or twice when other ghosts bantered with Phantom... A _halfa_! Her mind was supplying evidences in that hypothesis favor, but still there was something impossible to begin with.

− How is it possible? − she found herself asking before she could think about it. He sighed.

− An infusion of highly charged ectoplasm. My molecular make-up pattern rearranged, or so they told me. Altered DNA, still functional, that can make me change between this and a more human appearance. That's probably why nobody apart from my... − he halted like he had caught himself from slipping − noticed. − he finished lamely.

− So when you said "lose you humanity"... even that was literal? − he nodded.

Scientifically speaking, now she could see the connections: Phantom was an hybrid. Like he had said once, he could still die. Perhaps even more than once as he had already had half of it. Likely, he was half-dead in the past, could die with the remaining alive half and be destroyed -killed- as a full ghost. This was more messy that she had thought.

− Okay... − she mumbled, trying to process things aloud, to clear her head. − This only means that now our duty to protect your "humanity" is extended to you family too. Your _whole_ family, yourself included, of course. − she stated pragmatic. Her practical sense now was the only thing that let her still reason logically... and not think about how before the truce/treaty she had almost killed somebody's son several times.

Phantom's head shot up, surprise painting his features till he began laughing. Though this time it was a relieved laugh.

− What's so funny Phantom? − Maddie asked a bit offended.

− Sorry, sorry, it's just... − he said between laughs − You really don't have to do anything more than what you usually do. − he then stared directly into her violet eyes, a mischievous glint mixed with a hint of anxiousness shining in his green irises, like he was going to make her part of a secret. A **big one** judging from the anxiousness. − Just stay more safe I guess... Though I can't help my parents' exuberance and sense of duty. It runs in all the Fenton family after all... − he bashfully scratched his head, nervousness showing with that familiar tic.

 _Oh, my God._

 ** _Oh, my God!_**

Like he had done few minutes before, this time it was _Maddie_ who leaped into a hug, this one more bone crushing - _he did have bones after all!_ \- than his. She felt him turn the arm, which had been raised to his head, intangible in order to fix his posture and hug her back with the same affection and familiarity that he had used even in the first hug, but she had been too blind to notice. She began to take in more and more details as her mind was hungry for a clearer recognition that her heart had already accepted as true.

His scent was the same as she buried her head in his shoulder, just a bit contaminated with an ozone tint from his actual spectral state.

His skinny frame was the same, though now she felt the built up muscles usually hidden by his baggy clothes, most certainly coming from his perpetual ghost-battles.

His temperature was warmer than the others ghost, though lately -three years as he had already said- his other "normal" form had been chiller than the other humans.

His hair, unruly and bird-nest-like, felt the same even if it had another color, actually the negative of his natural ones.

His voice was the same, though the confidence and the echoing quality he had now lacked in the one of who she had lived with for seventeen years.

His jumpsuit was smooth like the Fenton ones, actually it looked like the one they had made, but with exchanged order of white and black -again negative colors- three years prior...

...to keep their son safe from the labs experiments. _It did a really good job!_ she thought bitterly.

− Hey, it's okay, it's okay. Nobody got hurt. − he tried to joke, repeating what she had said at the very beginning of their heart to heart dialogue.

− B-but after all what we said and did... We shot you several times! − the huntress almost shrieked in horror. − How can you say it?! − she trembled in guilt. The phantom sighed and rubbed her back comfortingly.

− Okay, nobody got _seriously_ hurt. There were just burn and scratches! ...And occasional nets and thermoses, but, apart from the cramped sensation, they were fine. − he dismissed, nonchalant, trying to reassure her. − And dad... − he chuckled a bit − he has the worst aim of the whole town, so... It's fine, really! − the attempt at lighting the mood failed miserably.

− Though w-why don't you hate us? You h-have every right... − she hiccupped and he squeezed her a bit.

− Why should I? You're my parents and I love you. All you did... It was for my and Jazz's sake, even if you didn't know it was me. − he stated gently and sincerely − If it's anybody's fault it's mine.

Startled by that affirmation, Maddie released him to stare bewildered at his saddened dim eyes through her blurry sight. − What d-do you mean?

− I should have told you sooner. Many times I got you in danger without you knowing _why_ or _what_ was actually happening. − he rested his hands on his wispy lap, casting his glance on them. − The Public Enemy matter was because the Major and the council were overshadowed, so I shot an Ecto-blast at you because I thought you were too and I wanted to free you; the Freakshow incident, _no, incidents_ were because in the first one I was controlled by a weird red orb which made me steal, the second because the crazy guy freed himself and wanted revenge on me. Then Plasmius's several attempts to make me join his cause put dad in danger; that camping trip when you thought I went crazy, but actually only I could see the ghost because he was visible only to the young people; and lastly... well, you know... − he gestured helplessly to his face, meaning to point his green-rimmed and puffed eyes.

Maddie's brain stalled at this very realization: he still loved them so much that losing them made him insane, or (more or less literally) lose his humanity, or human-half. ...She had to ask more precise details about it later. Now though she felt touched by that indirect display of affection.

Heart in turmoil, the mother reached _her son_ 's cheek and cupped it, gently making him rise his head. − Sweety, I kinda see your point, though... − she paused, then shook her head. − No, we can agree that everyone of us has their responsibility. There's no room for arguments here. − she stated sternly looking right into his eyes, seeing _him_ and not anymore just the superficial ghost appearance.

He chuckled quietly, conceding the point.

− Still... I want to know all of your adventures later and in exchange I won't ground you for a week for missing the curfew... Wait, was the ghost-fighting that made you come back late and sneak out from your room? − she realized astounded, dropping her hand.

− Yeah, they don't stay in the Ghost Zone enough to make me catch a break. − he sighed. − The Box Ghost is especially annoying. I began to think that he haunts Amity just to mess with me... And still I can't explain how he manages to come back on Earth just half an hour after I send him back in the Zone! − his disbelief was tangible.

− Natural portals? − Maddie suggested, drying her face in the meanwhile.

− That many? I don't know mom, sometimes it seems that somebody sets him free on purpose! − he almost whined, but seeing the huntress face he paused, frowning. − Is there something wrong?

− Sorry, it's just... bizarre, I guess, hearing you call me mom in that form. − she answered a bit embarrassed. − Though now that I look back at it, you _did_ slip up several times...

Phantom had the decency to blush a deep green as he scratched the back of his head, making her chuckle.

The roar of a truck on the main road startled them into awareness, making them glance at the access of the alley.

− Uh... Where's dad? − he asked awkwardly, still staring in the traffic noises direction.

− Helping the citizen to recover from the diva's power, though from the level of traffic I suppose everything is back to normal now. − the ghost-teen nodded in response, floated up and, after returning his wisp into legs and landing, offered her a hand to haul her up.

Obliging, Maddie stood with his help then glanced at his legs. − I've always wondered how you did this... − she mumbled.

− I'm not sure myself, I've always discovered my powers either by accident or by observing other ghosts. I didn't exactly have the instruction book... Yeah, that was why I was clumsier than usual back then. − he anticipated her question. − Intangibility isn't funny if you can't control it. − he shrugged.

− We can look over them later if you want... All the powers I mean, like a medical check-up, no experiments of course. − she hastily reassured him who smiled back.

− I trust you. − he simply replied, making her feel warm inside. She almost felt she didn't deserve it.

− O-okay, I'll call your father then, to hear where he is − it was still weird to refer to Phantom in that way. _But I'll get used to that_ Maddie thought determined as she dialed on her phone her husband's number.

− _Maddi-e!_ − when he picked up, Jack's tone was cheerful. _Uh, he's on fudge-rush_.

− Hey, hon, where are you? − she asked while the teen restlessly began to float (wisp back) around her.

− _Back at home! Jazzy-pants said you would catch up later._ − the hunter explained.

− When did you meet her? − she frowned, confused. Phantom mimicked her expression, stopping in front of her, so she mouthed "Jazz" making him nod.

− _Five or seven minutes after we separated. She said that you had to deal with something alone, so she would take me home with her car. ...We kinda did leave the RV home in our rush. Do you want me to pick you up?_ − he asked.

− Well, we're a bit far from home... − she considered, but a wave from her son made her pause. He gestured to himself then the sky, silently conveying the message. − Oh. No, thanks dear. I've just got a promise for a lift. See you later!

Her husband responded the goodbye and she hung up.

− What did Jazz do? − the boy hovered with crossed arms.

− She took Jack home, saying him I'd catch up after dealing with something... Do you know why? − she asked him, confused. He reflected a bit, then groaned, facepalming.

− I think she saw us. I thought it was just an impression at the time, since I was occupied with other matters. − he vaguely gestured to the ground where they had knelt. He sighed deeply, tugging his hair. − I can't afford her victory dance once we'll be home.

− I... don't understand. If she saw us, she only witnessed me and "Phantom", so... − the mother blinked. − She _knows_?! − she demanded disbelieving. He crossed his arms again, looking uncomfortable.

− She saw me transform once during that awful Spirit Week with Spectra, then... she kept it secret even with me till the... − he gulped, looking away. He tried to clear his throat to continue. − ...The "Evil-Future-Self" incident.

− Right. − she processed the events, sobering. − So how many know?

Phantom raised an eyebrow. − About the incident, me or both?

− Both.

− "Me" Jazz, Sam and Tucker. As for the incident... the same people. Actually I think you got the most detailed version till now. They know only fragments, as Sam and Tuck were with me till a certain point in the future and Jazz... Well, she met _him_ in our timeline and still remembers. Clockwork reset time only till a certain point. − he told her, then scrunched his face as a thought had just arrived. She waited to see if he would elaborate it and so he did, only after another deep sigh. − ...And about "me" also Plasmius. The Wisconsin Ghost. − he clarified.

− Wait, isn't he, like, your arch-nemesis?

− Yup, that's why he targets dad, other than me, but for another reason. He thinks that with dad gone I'll see him like a filling-in father figure and join him. − he explained tiredly.

Maddie cringed. − He's seriously twisted!

− He's a crazy fruitloop in need of a cat. − Phantom agreed, thoughtful. − ...Though I believe he did get one recently. − he paused, then shook his head. − Well, it doesn't matter now. Here − the teen extended a hand towards her − the Phantom express is gonna depart soon. Wanna a lift? − he smiled cheerfully.

Maddie eyed his palm warily for a moment then took it. − Is it safe? − she trusted her son with literally herself, but a bit of caution had always been what kept her alive.

− Mo~m! − he whined pretending to be offended. − You did see me save a school bus once, didn't you? − she nodded, but looked mutinous, so for her sake he wrapped his arm around her midsection, encouraging her to put her own around his shoulders. − There. Do you feel more safe now?

− Actually, yes, I do. The grip feels more stable. How did you know? − gradually the duo began to ascend, the phantom letting her get used to the sensation.

− It was the same at first for Sam and Tuck, on the other hand Jazz... She's still wary. Sometimes I have to wrap her up like I'm a seat belt. − he stopped and hovered just under the level of the building. − Do you mind if I turn us invisible? I don't want to give other ghosts more ammunitions or easy targets. It tingles a bit, but otherwise it's harmless. − he explained.

− Okay, go on then. − as he had predicted, a tingling sensation washed over her and, while she couldn't exactly see her limbs, she could distinguish their see-through outline. − So that's how it works. − she muttered.

− Cool, right? − he exclaimed excitedly, beginning to speed over the town buildings. As the wind rushed in their hair she could see why this sensation could be addicting. It was simply exhilarating and it was the expression of pure freedom. After the first minute she had already forgot the existence of the gravity pull and was enjoying the experience.

Unfortunately it ended too soon.

They landed directly on the doorsteps of the Fenton Works and resumed visibility. The sudden change made Maddie come back to reality. She released an exploding breath as Phantom let her go and hovered near her expectantly.

− That was amazing! How do you manage to come back to land after that? − she asked him. He answered with an accomplished grin without any words. His mother smiled back and ruffled his white hair, making him whine in protest.

The huntress laughed and opened the front door to enter. Then she left some space to let him pass and he obliged, slightly sulking as he hovered inside.

− Maddi-e? − a voice called from the living room after she had closed the door − That was fast! How did you... − Jack peeked from the door and gasped at the sight of Phantom inside their house. Alarmed said specter raised his hands in a non-threatening way, frame tense and ready to bolt away in case his father decide to attack despite the truce/treaty. − Ghost! − Jack's response was a conditioned reflex by then, though this time he didn't pick up a weapon. The loudness made both huntress and phantom flinch, but Maddie recovered quickly.

− Yes, it was him who gave me a lift. That had been pretty fast.

− More or less 50 mph, but I didn't want to go too fast for a first flight − the teen confirmed, nodding.

− What's your max speed then? − Maddie asked curiously. He reflected a bit, hand on his chin.

− Last time we checked 200 mph, but it was three or four month ago. − at this Jack whistled.

− It's more than the Speeder an on par with the Ops center! We could have a race sometime, to thank you for bringing Maddie home. − the man offered to the teen who seemed interested − Oh, Maddi-e, did ya solve whatever you went to do? − her eyes darted for a second to Phantom and she smiled.

− Well, I got more than I was looking for, so I guess I did, though we've got a lot to discuss. − she pointed her son who nodded.

− I'm not going anywhere − there was a ghost of a smirk on his face as he raised his hands. Realizing what he was doing he lowered them, then floated awkwardly unsure about to do next. "Luckily" he was saved by his clueless father.

 **[Continues...]**

* * *

A/N. So... Back after almost a year, uh? And with another story?

I'm guiltily admitting here and now that I hit the writer's block with R&T and Mega (Shinkan) Mix, but recently both this drabbles idea and **_Shivers_** ' one tackled me...

 **But fear not! I won't abandon anything!** (It would just take a little more time, sorry '^^)

Back on this fic: the cut (even if lame) was were I intended to change the PoV, so it was the only manageble point.

Hope you'll enjoy this folder of drabbles, though if there are mistakes please point them out and I'll correct them (Office corrector does just this much). Next and final part will be published in a week or so.

Thanks for your attention and type ya soon!


	3. Drabble 01 Abbreviation (2 of 2)

**Previous chapter:**

 _− Oh, Maddi-e, did ya solve whatever you went to do? − her eyes darted for a second to Phantom and she smiled._

 _− Well, I got more than I was looking for, so I guess I did, though we've got a lot to discuss. − she pointed her son who nodded._

 _− I'm not going anywhere − there was a ghost of a smirk on his face as he raised his hands. Realizing what he was doing he lowered them, then floated awkwardly unsure about to do next. "Luckily" he was saved by his clueless father._

 **~OoO~**

− And you Phantom, did you recover from whatever happened with that ghost? − clueless Jack may be, but he did recognize a soon-to-be mental break down when he saw one. Sudden rage? Uncontrolled shacking? Hugging oneself? Bite back a sob? Some things were hard to miss and after a certain event he didn't see ghosts as artifacts anymore, but as persons, just more or less character developed. Plus now the ghost-boy became uncomfortable and, crossing his arms, looked with the corner of an eye at Jack's wife.

− I guess I did... I did need a little help though − he answered with his echo-y voice. Now that he heard it without things exploding and himself rushing to shoot at its source, it felt vaguely familiar.

− There's nothing bad in asking for help sometimes − interjected Maddie and the specter looked sheepish.

− One does not simply talk about something like that so easily, you know? − he shot back, a green blush covering his cheeks.

− Right. I'll prepare something hot to drink while we discuss. − the huntress strode towards the kitchen and Jack followed her eagerly.

− I'll take some tea − the man requested, sitting at the table, back to the stove. He was a fan of fudge, but his sugary need was balanced by that beverage at least.

− Chocolate for me, thanks. − the hunter was startled when he heard the ex-Inviso-Bill hover in the room and phase through the chair in front of him, in order to sit on it. His reaction had been noticed because the white haired teen eyed him warily, but not untrustingly.

Sure Jack had been surprised that Phantom had followed them, after all who wouldn't when a ghost obeyed an unspoken request from a ghost-huntress and, above of all, asked for hot chocolate?

− Can you even drink it if you're a ghost? − the hunter blurted out, curious.

− Normal ghost I'm not sure. − Phantom started while Maddie helped herself an already made mug of coffee − But I'm a different kind of ghost, so... − he hesitated, glancing at the woman who nodded encouragedly − I can drink, eat and sleep when obligations let me, of course.

− Wow, that's fascinating! − the Fenton boomed, amazed, making the phantom wince. − What was that? − he asked confused.

− My hearing is sharper than yours... Uh, my ears are still ringing − he half-complained, squeezing one eye shut as he massaged one of the offended appendages.

− Jack dear, how about "inside voice"? − his wife slightly scolded him.

− Sorry Maddie. − he apologized sheepishly, then turned to Phantom − I was wondering though if your physical needs are related to why you feel more corporeal than other ghosts. − his observation seemed to surprise both his wife and the ghost-teen, however it was the woman who replied.

− How did you know he's more solid? − she inquired curious.

− I noticed it when he gave me a lift during the "Million Dollars Ghost" incident. Even if we were flying for _your_ lives, his grip felt more tangible than others ghosts. Apart from the one with the mohawk, but he seems covered in metal. − Jack explained.

− Skulker. − Phantom supplied. − Actually what you see of him is just his suit of armor. His real form is a blob of about this size − he gestured the height with his hands − who controls the suit from its head.

− How many times did you fight him to know this? − Maddie asked.

− Too many, at least four times a week if I'm lucky. − the teen answered tiredly − He still wants my pelt even if he already knows I'm out of his reach...

− He wants **_what_**?! − Maddie suddenly screeched before Jack could even process what the kid had said.

− ...M-my pelt. As a trophy. − the kid yielded, intimidated, pressing himself on the back of his chair as if trying to make room between him and Maddie's fury.

− Okay, next time I see his ugly face, we'll see who will be a trophy! − the huntress declared raising her mug to the heavens. A whistle the alerted them that the kettle was ready, so she lowered her beverage and resumed preparing the others.

− Mom? Is everything alright? − Jazz called as she trotted down the stairs.

− Yes, don't worry sweety, I was just planning on dismantling a ghost who overstepped the boundaries of the treaty. − the sweetness in her voice had a such dangerous edge that both Jack _and Phantom_ paled. _Uh, now that I notice it, he's tanned! How is it possible since he's dead? Ectoplasm hasn't pigments capable of tanning!_

− Which ghost? − the younger redhead practically run in the kitchen/dining room, only to take in the scene and stare at it stunned. Phantom sheepishly waved at her, smiling, then answered her.

− Just Skulker, nothing to worry about. − he tried to dismiss. − Do you want something too?

Jazz's gaze turned more calculating as she nodded and carefully went to sit next Phantom. Her behavior wasn't hostile as Jack would have imagined, just inquisitive about what was happening. _Right, what's happening?_ the hunter asked himself, eyeing the teens, one dead an one alive, in front of him.

− I'll take chocolate too, thank you. − the girl leaned against her backseat, assessing the situation. Probably trying to psycho-analyze the three of them. Jack let go the matter, she was more expert than him in that subject.

− Right here − announced Maddie, handing Jack the tea and both Jazz and Phantom their cocoa. Cradling the mug the ghost-boy seemed to feel its excessive hotness and, eyes flashing ice-blue, gently blew a cold breath on it, probably turning the liquid a more acceptable temperature. Without even looking because she was still observing him and Maddie, his daughter proffered her cocoa to her neighbor and he repeated the process. After their first gulp, both teens noticed that not only Jack was staring at them, but Maddie too. Awkwardly Phantom cleared his throat.

− Sorry, too hot for my core − he amended, hiding slightly behind his mug, sipping its contents.

− Well, I saw you using ice sometimes, but to imagine you had such a core... Don't every ghost have it? − the curious patriarch asked, leaning on the table.

− No, in fact from what my sort-of-mentor said to me it's very rare. Only three, maybe four ghost I know, myself included, have it. It's more common an un-typed core, or a fire one. The chill you feel in presence of a ghost it's just because ectoplasm saps warmth from the air − the white haired boy explained.

− Sweety, we already knew the last one, we studied ectoplasm for years, you know that − Maddie reminded the kid, who blushed green.

− I was trying to be helpful − Phantom muttered, pouting, buried in the cocoa. The huntress chuckled and leaned forward to ruffle his hair, leaving her husband frown in confusion. Since when his women were this familiar with the Ghost Kid?

− Oh. Oh! − suddenly Jazz exclaimed, realization shining on her face, but the other teen rose the hand between them, index up, without looking at her.

− No victory dance. − he warned her with a tone of finality. She opened her mouth but he intercepted her − Nope. − an intake of breath − Nope. − exhale − _Nope._

Maddie laughed again. − Jazz, leave him alone, he had a rough morning.

− Thanks Ma'* − Phantom sighed, planting his forehead on the table. _"Ma'" as Maddie, right?_

− Com'on Danny, don't be such a spoilsport! − the older teen teased in a singsong voice, swaying playfully on her spot.

 _Danny?_ Sure his name was Danny Phantom, he had been teased by the diva about it an hour before, but it was _how_ she had said it that bothered Jack.

− She's doing it? − the muffled echo-y voice asked, deadpanning.

− She's doing it. − Maddie confirmed, eliciting a groan, an almost _familiar_ groan, from the ghost.

− By the way he doesn't know it, if he hasn't realized yet. − at Phantom's words, Jazz stopped dancing and stared wide-eyed at her father, who was frowning confused.

− ...Realized what? − Jack asked then, a bit worried.

− It's what we wanted to discuss, hon. − interjected Maddie − Sweety, do you wanna do the honors? − she looked at the specter expectantly.

− Right. − Phantom straightened and looked directly at the Fenton patriarch, dead serious − How about to start from... Uh... Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if a human being was infused with highly charged ectoplasm in a controlled, isolated and enclosed environment?

A ghost-related matter? That he could do. − Well, it depends on how high is the energy, but usually it should kill them.

− But if it was only just enough to tamper with DNA? − interjected Jazz.

− Even then, it depends on _what_ was modified and if the mutation is fatal or not. Though I don't know which result it would give. − Jack conceded.

− If it was a functional mutation, it could be possible for the new DNA to let the mutant, _ew_ , the _hybrid_ harness and manipulate ectoplasm? − kept on Jazz, cringing when she probably misused the term "mutant". At the same time Phantom had done the same.

− Like, something similar to what happened at the "No-Mercy Ospital"? − at the teens' nod he reflected a bit. At last both Fentons had acknowledged the event and with further studies they had discovered the catalyst of the phenomenon: the under-skin mosquito, beside sapping the "patients" blood and DNA, put into circulation traces of ectoplasm. The resulted "ghost powers" were just a side effect. So to actually have a functioning mutated DNA merged with ectoplasm... − Well, if it was actually a thing, this "hybrid" could at least possess enough energy reserve to have both human and ghost appearance as they would have a constant production of organic ectoplasm in their blood. So in other words they could have a personal ecto-signature in both forms, maybe a bit dimmed while "human", but still traceable. The Fenton Finder would pick up even something like that, I suppose. − he concluded and Maddie beside him gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. Turning his head to question her, Jack almost missed the teens' knowing nod. _Why would they do something like this?_

Perhaps this chat wasn't totally theoretical, if theoretical at all. The scientist and hunter Fenton took a sip of his tea to gather his wits. _Does that mean...?_ Uh, he needed fudge, tea was a poor sugary substitute in this case. He drank one more gulp before asking his doubt. − Is there a problem with the Finder? I thought it often glitched.

− Hon, hypothetically speaking, if the glitches weren't a real malfunction, what would be the case? − intervened his wife gently.

− Considering that it glitched only around Danny-o, either it despised him or he could have a high ectoplasmic contamination... Very high if it showed on the Finder, now that I think about it. Do you have any idea why? − he asked them, a bit lost and confused.

Phantom's head actually bonked on the table, while Jazz groaned, sinking deep down in her chair. Maddie's response instead was the most sensible one.

− Maybe if the theories about the hybrid ghost aren't speculation... − she nudged, but Jack stared at her uncomprehending, like his brain was deliberately avoiding to make connections, as it was on strike. Subconsciously he knew somewhat what they were implying, but...

Suddenly a pair of white gloved palms extended towards him, leaning heavily on the table. Shocked, Jack looked at their owner to see Phantom outstretched in his direction, expression frustrated, pleading and desperate at the same time.

− Com'on dad, I'm trying to make you part of my deepest secret, you should at least try to cooperate! − Phantom's green eyes were still blazing with the aforementioned emotions, making the hunter stare at them, stalling. Only one through made its way in his bewildered mind.

− So actually my inventions worked! Even the Gabber! − Jack exclaimed.

Phantom, no, _his son_ didn't face-desk again though he gaped at him incredulous while Jazz busted out laughing, actually falling out of the chair, making Maddie fret to make sure she was alright.

− Three years. Three years of keeping my secret and this is actually the first response he gives me! My family won't ever be normal − Danny groaned, sinking slowly, literally, in his chair towards the ground. − Jazz you're not helping! − he reprimanded his sister.

− Danny, lighten up! At least he isn't trying to rip you apart molecule by molecule! − the younger redhead propped an elbow on the chair she had been sitting on and in response he just sunk further. That jab seemed to unfreeze Jack's mind and he promptly winced along with his wife.

He really had been the ultimate Clueless one. He sighed dejectly.

− Son, I'm sorry − instantly the ghost teen shot up, surprised. − I'm truly a failure of a father.

− It's not true! − Danny protested immediately − How many times did you defend and protect us when we were in danger? I saw you fight hand to Gauntlets with Plasmius, you were amazing! I never really thought you were a failure! It doesn't matter how many times you hunted me, it was done in good faith! That's what matters to me! − he put a hand on his own chest to emphatize his speech − Even mom didn't know till an hour ago and we're still working on each other guilt trip, but we'll manage, okay? Because I love you, you're my family and I won't let something like this rob you all from me! − he concluded, breathing hard to catch up air.

His boy... was a Fenton in all and for all, really. That thought made Jack smile proudly, half-forgetting his self loathe and guilt, then he stood, circling the table and facing his son directly.

Danny... was floating an inch from the floor, as if trying to stay on Jack's eye level. He was really getting tall, even if in that moment his legs were a wispy tail. He hadn't noticed it till now probably because it had been hidden under the table... but it didn't matter now.

The Fenton patriarch landed his hand on the younger male's shoulder in acknowledgement and nodded at him.

− Danny, I know I'm not exactly good with serious speeches, but... You don't have to be afraid of losing us. Fentons stick together, no matter what, right Mads? −Jack eyed his wife, who stood beside Jazz, behind Phantom. Both his women nodded, smiling.

− We'll be your "humanity keepers" sweety. No "Evil Future Self" would sneak up on you during our watch. − confirmed the huntress, setting her hand on the other shoulder.

− And I'll have your back if they'll start nagging too much. − Jazz sneaked an arm around his elbow and winked at him.

Danny Phantom softly sighed, a ghost of a smile on his face as he floated down to the ground, reforming his legs under him and landing.

− You guys, it's... − he paused, searching for words, then shook his head. − Thanks, I guess. − his smile became full and sincere, prompting a group hug, with him sandwiched in the middle.

Suddenly a white light flashed inside the "happy pile" and, after a blinding second, raven locks peeked from the middle of the hug, where the temperature felt warmer now.

− Oh, so it works like this... − Jack murmured as his wife landed a kiss on the top of the black nest-like hair.

− In fact it's a bit more complex and stylish, but yeah − teased Jazz, making her brother chuckle. − He has even a battle cry!

− It helps me concentrate on the transformation! − Danny justified himself, almost whining − I can do it even without it if I'm in a rush!

− I'm sure of it, sweety. − replied Maddie, then all of them chuckled, while the boy pouted, but without really meaning it.

One general thought was clear however: " _I'm really lucky to have you as my family_ ".

* * *

 ***** Danny here intended really to say "mom", but I preferred to write how it sounded to Jack's ears since it was his PoV.

 **A/N.** I ended up being cheesy with the last sentence, but after the "angst train" Maddie mentioned, I think it fitted.

This is the last part of this drabble, next time if there aren't interesting prompts I'll write about... Something "tiny", riding the hype train arrived in town with the trailers of Sun&Moon.

Hope to have caught your interest and type ya next week with **Haunted Drabbles**!

* * *

 **Omake:**

− You know, right now I kind of pity Skulker. − murmured impressed Danny, watching from the sidelines as his mother was chirurgically dismantling "the best hunter of the Ghost Zone".

− You're just lucky she didn't really have such a personal grunge with Phantom like she has with him − Jazz pointed while the huntress blasted a wing of the ghost's jetpack.

− Yeah, I guess I am. − he chuckled, then glanced at his sister − Should we even join or should we leave them all the fun? − the halfa asked as Jack came back from the lab wearing the Gauntlets.

− Naah, maybe next time, they seem to enjoy themselves. But I could make pop corns. − she suggested contemplative while her father smashed the metallic face of the intruder.

− It will take too much... But we could raid dad's stash of fudge. − Danny flinched slightly at the happy use of the bazooka.

− I like that mind of yours, little brother − Jazz joked. − I grab it and you pick up the Thermos? I think Skulker just needs the reminder we're the offspring of Ghost Hunters.

− Just my exact thoughts sister of mine. Keep me posted! − he asked as he phased through the floor to take the equipment.

− Yeah, I will. − she smirked while their parents shouted profanities, brawling with the Mohawk ghost that was progressively looking like a chunk of scrap metal.


	4. Drabble 02 Tiny Ghosts

**Second drabble:** it could be continued

 **~Posted on Pinteres as "kikaiz"'s art (on tumblr)~**

(I couldn't really find the original page of the artist, sorry)

 **Category:** Fluff, Humor

 **Challenge:** Spot the Easter Eggs/references

* * *

 **Drabble 02 _ Tiny Ghosts**

The first one was a bunny-shaped-blob.

It was hidden inside his white-furred hood during one of his more unique than rare walks towards school. It had been a cold morning, Jazz's car was frozen solid and the wind was too strong to even _think_ about flying. The RV was out of question either since their parents went out early for a consultation call.

The tug of the harsh wind didn't let him notice both his Ghost Sense going off and the infiltration of the blob-bunny (a _blunny_ ), so when he had arrived at the lockers to leave the red coat, he was startled by its appearance. The tiny blob was trembling in fright for both the sudden light and the crowd of people.

Pitying the little thing, Danny had reassured it and let it hide in his backpack as it was too scared of being left alone in the locker. It was kind of cute when it peeked shyly from the tiny gaps in the fabric to see if the halfa was still there... Sam herself was almost failing not to giggle at the sight (though her Goth side wouldn't ever let her admit or show it).

The halfa had to keep it with him all day because of a combination of still bad weather and his friends' protests about how the blunny was a kinda refreshing type of ghost that didn't want to hurt anybody, but on the contrary it was fluff and followed him like a duckling (though that definition was kinda zoologically in contrast with the mammal specter).

So when the trio went to the Nasty Burger, the blunny found not strange at all to peek from Danny's cup of cola to its surrounding, causing a bursting laugh from the two humans and a deadpan stare from the halfa. He was going to drink it!

Luckily the storm had been enough to discourage Amity usual nuisances, so the patrol wasn't needed. Danny accompanied his friends to their homes (after all he was the only one of the three that didn't suffer from the cold) then he and the blunny went to the Fenton Works lab to solve the matter as pacifically as possible.

The teen let the Lagomorpha out of his furred hood in order to lay it on the ground before the Portal. Confused the bunny stared at the swirling green mass, then turned its head towards the halfa, twitching its nose. With a smile the boy gently nudged the tiny ghost towards the Portal, encouraging it to go to its new home with few murmured words.

It seemed to understand and, albeit reluctantly, hopped towards the portal. And if Danny saw a wave of its ears in goodbye before vanishing beyond the green vortex, perhaps it hadn't been only his imagination.

 **~OoO~**

The next one had been a blubgeon. Or, just a pigeon-shaped-blob with a punny name.

This one manifested itself by nestling in Danny's messy raven hair during one of his rare long-ish sleep and seemed quite comfortable in it... enough to voice his pleasure with toots like an alarm clock.

It had been promptly shooed away, but soon after the halfa noticed the time and ran out his bedroom to have breakfast. It _could_ be that he manage to be in time only thanks to it showing up.

So... If it ever came back to roost on Danny at dawn, the blubgeon wouldn't be an unwelcome presence.

 **~OoO~**

It was "common" knowledge (at least between ghosts and Team Phantom) that halfas had different temperature from both human and ghosts. Colder than human but warmer than ghost.

So, obviously, the perfect condition for ectoplasmic reptiles. Snakes in particular.

Once upon December an incredibly unfortunate old cinder corn snake had died in the house of a reptile fanatic, though the "noodle" had always been so calm and peaceful that it didn't notice the change of state and continued to inhabit its glass case even after its owner had buried its dead body... And exchanged the container for a bigger one for a bigger reptile.

The unnoticed ghost snake and its glass case were discarded in a dumpster near the town park. At first the noodle didn't particularly care about the change of scenery, but once a heavy hail had crashed its safe heaven, the snake was forced to slither away, becoming progressively numb because of the cold. Even if it was already a ghost, the reptile still suffered from its previous cold-blooded system, so its ectoplasm ran slower inside its body, almost making it hibernate. And it would have done that if during a patrol Phantom hadn't seen it stay still near a root.

The teen, even if he had a story with a psycho-cobra, saw it curled helplessly, so sighing and taking pity, went and picked it up, then encased it inside his arms, in order to warm it up. And it worked. Maybe even too well, because once the noodle had regained awareness, it decided to affectionately wrap itself around the middle of the halfa, though not too tight in order not to hurt him. After all it wasn't the first time it had done this: its previous owner was fond of that method of transportation and he had been an expert in tending snakes, so he had sorta trained it not to strangle people. *****

At first obviously the teen had been alarmed that was an attack so tried to disentangle himself, but after stopping panicking and sensing no ill intention or force in the snake's coils, Danny relaxed a bit and decide to leave it where it was at least for a bit. That day had been strenuous and the protector of Amity was tired enough to not be in any mood to protest. So instead he carefully hid the snake under his baggy clothes once he turned human.

During that Friday night he didn't tell either his friends or Jazz of the "guest" present while watching a horror movie or simply having dinner. They would make an unnecessary fuss. However... maybe Sam noticed at a certain point but didn't say nothing, because, while everybody was piled on the couch with blankets and popcorns, the snake had poked out its head from the t-shirt collar to watch the surroundings then lazily had returned under to enjoy the warmth.

Before retiring for the bed though, Danny as Phantom made a trip into the Ghost Zone to leave the noodle in a nice warm habitat to let it live nicely its afterlife.

It's said that sometimes, above all winter nights, the cinder corn snake comes back to curl itself on his chest and sleep there till the morning when Danny takes it back.

 **~OoO~**

Another one was seen rummaging in the garbage in the backyard of the school.

The main trio of Team Phantom had been sent there to clean up as punishment for skipping class _-again-_ (much like after the Mystery Meat incident) and Tucker was picking up an apple core when he saw the green animal.

− Oh, cool, a reindeer! − the four eyed teen pointed and the creature perked, ears raised, then it proceeded to **loudly** give the dark-skinned boy a piece of its mind. The Tecno-Geek squeaked like a little girl and hid fearfully behind Sam: it had charged him like a fury! Of course the remaining duo laughed their ass off while indignantly the animal was keeping on ranting. − What did I even do to it?! − the beret boy asked then, intimidated and a bit outraged.

− Well Tuck, − Danny grinned insanely mischievously as he crouched (still facing his friends) near the specter which stood "tall" on its two rear paws − apart from the chain of profanities that _I won't repeat,_ it says and I quote: "Imma racoon, you asshole!" unquote. − the halfa side glanced the furred ghost which nodded in approval, forepaws crossed, glaring at the four-eyed teen.

The geek gaped disbelieving at the specter duo (well, more one and a half, but these are details) as the animal one began chatting animatedly with the halfa, who listened attentively and nodded every once in a while.

− Okay, don't worry I'll take care of it once we'll finish here. They'll be out of there in no time − the raccoon nodded, looking relieved. − Oh and by the way, I apologize for my friend but as you see he has a sight problem... − Danny teased, making Tucker splutter and Sam laugh.

The furred ghost waved a paw, as if dismissing the matter and, after a squeak, vanished from the visible spectrum.

− What was that? − Sam asked then between laughs.

− Apparently its friends did the same mistake when they first met. − answered Danny as he stood up, stretching. − Uh, later I'll have to make a raid in Skulker's lair... Its friend were captured without good reason. − he explained at their questioning look.

− Is that why it was here behind the school? − asked Tuck looking around in case the raccoon was still there.

− Actually I think it is... It was a pretty smart animal after all. − Danny conceded with a smirk, glancing with the corner of his eye over his shoulder. A giggling was heard and soon a silhouette manifested itself perched on Danny's shoulder and squeaked pleased, waving on its spot.

− Well, you can go even now, we're practically finished − Sam shrugged, knotting a garbage sack.

− Then wish me good luck! − checking his surroundings first, he turned Phantom − Com'on lil' guy, we'll get your friends! − the halfa exclaimed as they flew away.

The rescue... was actually disappointing, because the lousy hunter hadn't expected anybody to try and retrieve a bunch of admittedly unusual but crazy animals. After all who would ever imagine that a monkey, a tiger, a cat, a lizard, a mutton, a hawk, a rhino, a skeletal giraffe, a whale shark and a raccoon would stick together for over a century of their afterlife?

Even if some of them were grumpy about being rescued (the tiger, the mutton and the rhino), the one in charge (surprisingly the monkey) eagerly deemed the halfa worth of their friendship and declared so **_loudly_** during their escape... It was the ghost cat that silenced it, and rather violently, I'd say.

After that display, the group departed, though not without thanking Phantom again.

Going back home, Danny couldn't help to think that, if he hadn't known better, that bunch of animals could have passed off as a pirate crew.

 **~OoO~**

When Danny found Pinky, Blinky, Inky and Clyde surround and circle around him playfully, at first he thought it was a joke or a sleep-deprivation-delusion. However when the blue one had nudged his ankle as if inviting him to join some sort of race, he yield reason and simply accepted what Amity Park threw at him. It was Saturday morning and for once he didn't have chores, homework and the usual jerks (both ghost and human) weren't pestering him, so why not?

After transforming, the five of them began a game of tag in a secluded section of the park, anything allowed sans ecto- or ice-blasts. And it was all fine and dandy till "the cop" showed up.

Pinky was the first to notice and after a pixilate shout, hid with the others fretfully, frightened and bluish behind Phantom's back, who glanced confused at the source of their distress.

− Waka waka waka waka waka! − it scolded the four ghostly ghost, who adamantly refused to obey and clang to the halfa. Caught in the middle, said teen awkwardly scratched his head, unsure of which side take and above all how to behave. Neither of the two sides were a threat, but considering that one of them was officially the "good guy", on the other hand the "bad ones" weren't really that bad, so...

At last Phantom decided to reason with the new entry and talk it out its stubbornness. After a questionable kind of discussion (8-bit sounds and ghost speech from an outer point of view would have seemed more than usually kind of bizarre), Danny had negotiated another air hour for the tiny ghost, so under the supervision of the yellow ball the game of tag resumed. It wasn't really a surprise that the winners were the four pixels-like ghosts.

It had been a hilarious morning, so in order to thank the new friends, the boy accompanied them (as a human) to the Arcade (the five of them invisible beside him) to go back into their game. If the moment before the machine had been offline, after their hastily return, it came back to life, ready for a game.

Smiling and subtly nodding his goodbyes, Danny went back home, unsure if he could tell or not Tucker and Sam about that "incident".

It had been a very strange morning indeed.

* * *

 ***** This is a fiction story, in fact it's fervently suggested DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!

The noodle here descript was first too old to hunt and its muscles were weaker than normal so normally constrictor snakes tend to tight their hold around living and/or warm objects like limbs or necks, causing the unwelcome side effect of cutting blood circulation and/or strangle the person they are wrapped around.

Thanks for reading this warning.

* * *

 **A/N.** Okay, I have at least fourteen other animals in mind, would you like to see them some time in the near future or should I abandon the idea? If you liked it and have ideas, then I'm all ears! =3

Hope you'll accept the challenge because it was funny writing this drabble. Probably the results will be given next chapter, whose theme I'm still not sure about.

Oh, and by the way... the last episode of this drabble is in honor of **May 22** , [spoiler redacted] Day!

Good luck everybody and type ya soon!


	5. Drabble 03 Blessing Sun & Moon

**Third drabble:** it could be continued

 **~Original inspiration came from a post on Pinteres from ectolime (Tumblr)~**

[But this time it wasn't used the literal same idea]

 **Category:** Friendship, Humor, Crossover (Pokémon)

* * *

 **Drabble 03 _ Blessing Sun & Moon**

It was well known that the Fentons were excellent scientist and researchers that were on par with Bill, Lanette, Bebe, Amanita and Cassius, so… among their inventions they wanted to create both a transfer Pokémon system and a stable portal to the Distortion World.

And being who they were, they decided to do both at the same time.

The general idea had been to exploit the hypothesized bizarre conformation and gravity of the alternate dimension to transfer both pokémon _and_ people from side to side of the "normal" world. Though, in order to verify in advance if the theory and the machinery worked, the field test was conducted in the basement lab of the Fenton Works. They had put the two end devices (similar to open phone cabins) one near the other and inside one of them an empty Poké Ball: it was simple yet complex enough to be a perfect test subject.

Everything was synchronized and ready to go…

…but there was only a spark and nothing else.

The inventors checked everything, but nothing was amiss or worked.

Dejected, the two abandoned the project and went on, but neither of them would have thought that their son could try and fix it…

Giving birth to one of the greatest Legend after the AZ Kingdom.

* * *

Danny Fenton was an average trainer: he liked to travel, play games, battle and make new pokémon friends along with his human ones Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

The only odd thing about him had been his starter. During one trip in a frosted region when he had been nine, a particularly enthusiast Snorunt had deemed him worthy of her friendship and stalked him all along the trip then hid inside the RV to follow him home. Not that Danny had minded because he had taken a shine to her. His parents had discovered the Snow Hat Pokémon too late (a _week_ after coming back home actually), so after resigning to the fact that they had bonded so well, they let their son make her his starter.

At ten years Danny and the Snorunt began their journey along with Tucker and his Porygon and Sam and her Cacnea.

They had already travelled various regions and fought a couple of Leagues (and the Goth girl had just won the last one) when they came back to Amity Park to attend at the aforementioned (failed) experiment.

So Danny, as any normal 14 years old trainers who loved their parents would do, accompanied by his starter went in the basement lab to control if his sometime overlooking father had missed something.

− I look at right one and you at the left one? − the teen asked after inserting all the plugs and cables as the blueprints showed. The Snow Land pokémon agreed cheerfully and floated towards the device, inspecting the inside, while the boy did the same with the other (sans the floating part of course).

During their last region, Danny's partner had insisted in becoming a Froslass (she gave the general impression that Glalies were too bulky and she didn't want to become _fat_ ) even if she would be in trouble... Let's just say that the adult Fentons weren't exactly fan of Ghost Types, plus according to them the combo Ghost-Dark was the most evil of all and the ones that gained that Type at evolving or changing form were traitors. However the Ice-Ghost was stubborn (like her trainer after all) and didn't really care about the consequences so Danny relented and purchased the Dawn Stone, because, after all, it was ultimately her decision what to become.

− Here, there's something... − the trainer trailed off, squinting at a strange socket hidden in the further shadow of the cabin-like portal/transfer device. Unknowingly the pokémon had noticed the same thing and was observing attentively.

She had just the time to open her mouth to let him know there was an **ON/OFF** panel that Danny unintentionally brushed the **ON** button, effectively pushing it.

The portals booted instantly and, before Froslass could _Shadow Sneak_ away, the Distortion World energy surrounded them and with a ripple much like the waves on a mirror-like water surface they vanished with a scream.

The pain was indescribable and it lasted seconds before an almighty cry ended all, leaving the two gasping for breath on the floor of the portals.

A murmur (made by the same creature of the cry) that sounded like some sort of blessing was the last thing they heard before blacking out.

* * *

− Danny! Danny! Wake up! − his weak consciousness was roused from its slumber by loud shouts and energetic shakes. The raven haired teen opened his eyes weakly to meet the worried violet irises of Sam.

− S-Sam? − he whispered, making her sigh in relief.

− Yes Ice-head ***** , how do you feel?

− D-drained. I don't think I can move on my own in this state − he admitted faintly − Froslass?

− Tuck, how's Froslass? − she asked while she retrieved a ball from her belt and called out her Pangoro. She stood and gestured to her downed friend. − Can you pick him up? − the Fighting-Dark Type nodded and carefully cradled Danny up.

− She's just waking up. Maybe we should take her to the Pokémon center. − the beret wearing trainer replied.

− Good idea. Danny, where's her ball? − Sam asked her friend who was trying to peek at his starter.

− On the table. I didn't want it to interfere with the machinery... − his eyelids were getting heavy again as he was carried away from the left portal. _Wasn't I in the right one?_ Danny thought as he fainted again.

* * *

At the end, both trainer and his pokémon were dragged to the Pokémon Center to see what was wrong with them… Only to find nothing except from fluctuating health levels easily associable with extreme exhaustion and being hit by some Ghost Type energy.

Sam and Tuck had covered afterwards whatever Danny had done with claiming it had been an accident during training (a wrong aimed _Shadow Ball_ ) and that they would keep an eye on him in order not to let him do it again.

The raven haired teen woke up the following day, feeling slightly better, just to find his other four pokémon teammates scattered across the room, probably waiting for his awakening.

His cone-strawhat-wearing Greninja was huddled in the shadiest corner like his role demanded; the Noivern was draped across most of the room and under one of her wings was curled his Houndoom, who was peacefully snoring; last but not least near his night stander his Elgyem was calmly floating and reading his medical records.

Noticing that Danny was awake, the Psychic Type beeped in greeting and scanned him with her powers then flashed three times the green light on both her hands, code usually associated with a full health score.

The boy smiled tiredly in gratitude and looked around, noticing the other three teammates, then focused again on the Celebral pokémon. His throat was dry, so he was able only to mouth "Froslass". She seemed to understand, because she gestured towards the door, bleeping two times yellow… That was the signal of waiting, right?

Suddenly a shadow covered the window light and his Water Type ninja presented Danny a glass of water. Accustomed as he was to his sudden appearances, the trainer just smiled and, after being helped by the extraterrestrial looking creature in a sitting position, thankfully accepted the water and gulped it down. He sighed in relief once finished it, then looked at his friends.

− Where are the others? – he asked. Elgyem beeped a red-yellow-red-yellow with one hand, so it was "houses". – Did they tell you what happened?

Before either pokémon could assert or deny, the door opened and a rather sarcastic voice replied angry. – No, "they" didn't. Maybe because none of "them" knew! – Sam scowled and beside her Tuck nodded. Danny noticed he was carrying a Poké Ball.

− Sorry for worrying you… − he began, louder than his previous whisper. That seemed enough to wake up the wyvern and the hound who blinked sleepy a couple of times before realizing what was happening and almost mob the still tired teenager. There was a cacophony of scolding and excitement that was ultimately ended by a forceful psychic lift of both the offending pokémon (Houndoom though required a _Miracle Eye_ support) offered by Elgyem.

− Dude, really, what happened? After you didn't show up at the Nasty Burger as we had planned, we found both of you fainted inside the cabins of the portal! − the Tecno-Geek explained.

− 'Lass and I tried to fix the Portal, but... something went wrong. − Danny remembered as he stared at his hands on his lap. − I think I might have turn it on accidently. I felt myself vanishing, then lots of pain as if someone was trying to push me through a net with too tight meshes, all the while electrocuting me, after that... − he paused and his eyes widened. − I remember a cry, similar to a roar. I've never heard anything like that, you remember that pack of Pyroar? − he asked the room occupants who nodded − That was nothing compared to what I heard, heck, even that time during that storm when they said there was Thundurus wreaking havoc, well... This one was worse than that. Afterwards all I remember was falling on the ground and black out. − Danny scratched his head, waiting to be chewed out.

− So you think it could have been something bigger than a "lesser" Legendary pokémon? − inquired Tuck awed.

− Probably, yes. − his voice was becoming rough again, but Greninja handed him another glass of water.

− Wow man, this is awesome! Who do you believe... − the dark skinned teen began, extracting his PDA.

− Tucker, this is serious! He and Froslass could have died! Did you two even realized that? − Sam exploded, making all jump in fright. There was a tense silence before Danny sighed.

− Sorry Sam, you're right. Speaking of 'Lass, how's she? − he eyed the Ball in Tuck's hand and the geek threw it to him. The downed trainer after catching it proceeded to call her out on his bed where the Ice-Ghost Type floated down and sat. − Hey 'Lass. You okay? − Danny asked a bit apprehensively.

− _Slightly warmer, you?_ − she put a hand on her chest, frowning. She seemed still a bit tired.

− Slightly colder. − he answered frowning himself. He hadn't really noticed till now.

− _Al_ mo _st_ li _ke_ bei _ng a_ ghost/ _human_ − the two said absent-mindly at the same time and light exploded in the room, making the occupant shield their eyes.

 _Evolution?_ Both Sam and Tucker thought disbelieving. Froslass was one of the last stages of Snorunt!

When the light died down, the temperature in the room had dropped several degree (more than when Danny had called out the Snow Land pokémon) because a new eerie presence had made itself noticed, making all the scattered pokémon tense.

− That was weird. − twin voices commented, one male and one female, before their owners looked at each other and screamed flabbergasted.

Luckily things didn't escalate further because the "Mother Brain" released a pulse of psyonic-pushed air together with warning resolute blips. She then pointed an arm towards the nearest of the two figures (the male) and inquired with a "green-green-yellow".

− What? Of course I'm Danny! − the floating apparition replied indignant.

− What? Danny?! − were the words that more or less came out from the noise of both human and pokémon.

− Yeah, why shouldn't I be? Look at 'Lass instead! − he gestured to the female apparition who blushed blue-ishly and squeaked indignant.

− Dude, she's not the only one that's changed. − finally pointed out Tuck.

He was right: for a start Danny was floating above the covers like his starter was doing in front of him. Then he was wearing a black _yukata_ with frost patterns on the end of its sleeves and a white sash closing it on his waist; his hands wore white gloves and his feet Tohjo-like ****** sandals ( _geta_ ) with relative-styled white socks ( _tabi_ ); shuffling a bit the robes there was a white shirt under them; tentatively he ruffled his hair, feeling an ice horn, well, more like bun on each side of his head, much like the ones Froslass had.

At the thought Danny shot his head up and looked at his partner too: the Ice-Ghost looked human now, in fact more like Danny's twin, but female. She was wearing a black _kimono_ with a white sash (like his own) on her waist, but with a large ribbon on the back; same frost patterns on the sleeves and white shirt under the dress; white _tabi_ were on her feet along with _geta_ more oval than his ones (which were squared); she wore white gloves too. Her face was tanner than his own (in his human form at least) and a purple diamond peeked from under the wild white fringe; the rest of her hair was long, at armpit-length, and was gathered into a low Ponyta-tail, though she still had the ice-buns. Her eyes had changed too: the sclera was still amber, but the irises now were poison green.

Like him, Froslass was observing the changes, both on her and her trainer, so when he stared fixedly at her face, she subconsciously touched her forehead were the tattooed purple diamond rested.

− Do I have it too? − she asked shyly and a bit unsure. Danny nodded and on reflex reached his forehead with his hand too.

− Can you still make an ice mirror? − her friend asked her and she wordlessly answered by making one between them. He gasped: he was tanned, had the tattooed purple diamond and toxic green eyes like her.

− You know that you're still floating, right? − Sam had been patient enough to let them come in term with the change, both because she was looking at them herself and she saw still secretly worried about Danny's and Froslass's health.

− Oh right. − the boy and the former pokémon acknowledged and (after the now girl had dispersed the ice mirrir) floated away from the bed, landing on their white wooden _geta_ with a toc. They then wandered in the middle of the room to let their friends round them and take a better look.

− ...So does this mean that you're half-pokémon and half-human? − finally Tucker dared to ask. The "twins" looked at each other uncertainly.

− We don't know. − Froslass voiced for them, only to cover her mouth. − Did I just speak human? − she _just now_ realized and everybody nodded.

− I think that was a yes then. − Danny murmured.

− _Try to phase through the bed!_ − Houndoom woofed excitedly.

− Not happening! − he warned the Dark Type, only to stop stunned. − I understood that perfectly!

− Definitely a yes. − Sam concluded. She nodded to herself then spoke again − Do you feel okay anyway? Even with the change? − two nods. − And you think you could change back?

The hybrids frowned and the next moment another white light flashed, similar to a snow whirlwind now that they could observe it more attentively, then the trainer and his pokémon stood again - _normal_ \- before them.

− _Thankfully we can hide this situation._ − sighed relieved Noivern making all pokémon _and Danny_ nod. − _Wait do you still understand even in this form?_ − the Flying-Dragon Type looked at her human (now halfa) friend.

− Yes, I can. That could be useful − Danny murmured, sitting down heavily on the mattress followed short close by the Ghost Type. He was still drained and the lightshows maybe hadn't helped. Probably the transformations used his stamina.

− Whatever you think that could useful or not, no one will speak of all of this outside of this room. We all know how Danny's parents could be when there are Ghost Types involved and they don't even know about Snorunt becoming a Froslass! − pointed out Sam making all wince.

− Apart from our pokémon right? − Tuck intervened and the Goth nodded.

− _How can we_ _ **really**_ _hide this? I know I'm a ninja so I don't count, but living with your parents won't be easy._ − the cone-strawhat-wearing frog pointed out and Danny translated for his human friends.

− Dudes, I got a Cofagrigus, so I know how you feel... Maybe we could just anticipate the journey to Unova. − Tucker proposed.

− _Say yes, say yes, please! I wanna taste the Casteliacone!_ − begged the overgrown fire-puppy wagging his spaded tail. Danny chuckled amused and beside him Elgyem flashed enthusiastically the green lights, Greninja nodded discreetly while Noivern smirked. The male halfa looked at his starter in silent question and she winked mischievously at him.

− Sam? − Danny asked just to be sure and she nodded. − Then it's decided. We'll make preparation after we recover.

− _Probably starting from tomorrow._ − yawned the female halfa, absent-mindly leaning her head on her partner shoulder, ready to nod off.

− Tomorrow sounds very good indeed. And while we travel we could search answers to what happened. − the raven haired teen agreed.

The trainers trio chatted a bit more, coming to which excuse say to their families, while the Ice Type starter napped relaxed, and the rest of the pokémon (Sam's and Tuck's included who were informed of the events) were conspiring on the other side, plotting "evilly" that, if Danny could function like a proper pokémon, they could organize a training session with him and her starter in her new form on their own.

Together they could do it.

* * *

 ***** Sam here used that nickname because of his starter: Sam is the **Dark-Desert-flower** and of course Tucker still is the **Tecno-Geek**.

 ****** "Tohjo" here is meant as the combo of the Kanto and Johto regions (as a matter of fact the Tohjo falls exist in the middle of the two), so the Japanese culture in general.

* * *

 **A/N.** Sorry for the delay, my muse was somewhere drowned by the events...

Anyway: I decided to introduce this theme in honor of the third announcement of Pokémon Sun and Moon! The HYPE TRAIN run over me with full force!

Ehm ehm... Back to the topic: the teams of Team Phantom (xD) are based on their personality, friendships and inclinations, so...

 **Danny Fenton** =  Froslass (F), Greninja (M, from the episode of the Infi-Map), Noivern (F, from the beauty pageant), Houndoom (M, Cujo), Elgyem (F, Danny's passion for Space), [one future from Unova :D].

 **Sam Manson** =  Cacturne (M), Pangoro (M), Liepard (F), Tropius (F), Dragalge (F), Meowstic (M_ Espurr was creepy enough).

 **Tucker Foley** =  Porygon-Z, Cofagrygus (M_ King Tuck), Exploud (M_ tone deaf), Klefki (F_ hacker), Magnezone, [not caught].

Hope you all liked it and it could return if I come up with some other ideas (for example the Danny's sixth is already decided, hint: Frostbite) and type ya soon!

* * *

[Results from the previous drabble challenge:

 **Once upon December.** Song from _Anastasia_ (20th Century Fox, 1997).

If you were confused by the raccoon, the reference isthe **Cover of One Piece chapter 651**. Jimbe (the whale shark) was my personal prediction for the future member of the crew. ;D

And of course Pac-Man!

Congratulation **LittleLuffy** , you won the game!

Until next time!]


	6. Drabble 04 Odd Wish (1 of 2)

**Fourth drabble:** Part 1/2

 **~Original~**

 **Category:** Family, Hurt/Comfort, Reveal Fic.

* * *

 **Drabble 04 _ Odd wish**

Apparently the first time hadn't been enough for his mother.

Well, to be honest this time had been his dad's fault because he wanted some bonding time with Jazz, so they left to some ghost/psychology-related symposium. So clearly that left Danny and Maddie home alone. Her presence seemed to naturally compel him to do his homework, though he didn't complain: the town wasn't being attacked, so for once he was on schedule. The only thing he could complain about was the setting he was doing it in, because his mother had asked him to work on the dining room table while on the other side she was repairing some inventions.

The silence between the two at first had been uncomfortable, but, as they engrossed themselves into their work, they progressively forgot about the awkwardness.

− Uh, Danny could you pass me the screwdriver? − Maddie asked at a certain point. He looked up from his algebra problem and stood up to search into the toolbox.

− Here. − he handed her the item then he stayed and observed her work for a bit. − Which is exactly this one? − the question was justified as the object was dismantled across half of the table.

− I'm trying to repair the Finder. − she explained without tearing her eyes from away from the circuit. − It's absurd how everything we do to it keeps no pointing that you're a ghost!

− It is right? − Danny laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, as he tried to edge away from the offending invention. _Yup, reaaally absurd_ he thought ironically.

Apparently his escape attempt hadn't been so discreet because his mother looked up and sighed.

− Danny, you know that you can tell me everything, don't you? − she asked sternly but worried.

− Of course! But there's nothing. − he lied, shrugging then sitting down. She sighed deeper.

− You know, I wish you could be sincere with me like when you were little... − she said absent-mindedly, but a shiver ran across the halfa's spine, both for the _explicit_ wish and his Ghost Sense.

− NO, mom don't...! − he exclaimed too late as an echoing voice reverberated in the room.

− Your wish is my command... − there was a big white flash and the last thing the teen thought was _Oh, crud_.

 **~OoO~**

As the lightshow died down, the woman had already sprinted up and twisted around with the reflex of a 9th degree black belt like she was. Grabbing the Thermos still in the waiting pile on the table, she pointed it towards the flicker she had seen thanks to her goggles and fired.

A distressed shriek was the proof of her perfect aim and wits and the moment later whatever ghost had been lurking in the room was already contained.

In the instant the huntress was able to catch again a gulp of oxygen after the combo, the silence was broken by a young-ish whimper coming from behind her.

Maddie whirled around, ready to fight again, but the sight made her stop right on her tracks: on the chair where her son had been sitting, a boy around five-six years old was looking at her badly panicking, blue eyes full of tears. An oversized t-shirt was hanging on his puny shoulders and , as he locked their eyes together with hers, the boy whimpered once more.

− M-mommy, what happened? − even if de-aged, the voice was unmistakably Danny's, so all of that triggered her mother-sense.

Swiftly she closed the Thermos and reached the child, shushing him gently. He raised his hands towards her and she picked him up, letting him wrap his arms around her neck.

− Don't worry Danny, that's what I intend to discover. − she soothed her distressed son petting his head. − What is the last thing you remember?

− I wa' playing with Tuck. − he hiccupped still frightened and confused.

− Probably you fell asleep darling, how about now we change you into something more comfortable? − she lied just to reassure and he nodded. The woman went upstairs, bringing the child in his room, and let him sit on his bed while she searched in his closet some old clothes. They were lucky that they had conserved them.

Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of trousers, she went back to Danny who had stopped whimpering in order to look in awe at his surroundings: probably it was a shock to see how much his own room had changed.

− Here, let me help you change. − Maddie said and he obediently nodded, trying with difficulty to throw off the t-shirt. She helped him and as soon as his chest and legs were exposed (fortunately he still had his slip on) she gasped in surprise: they were marred in scars and bruises! Her _baby_ boy had always been clumsy, but never this bad!

Then, Maddie noticed an old cut she remembered from few days before, when he had helped her cooking... So they belonged to the _teen_ -Danny? While it was a little comforting, on the other hand it was worrying: what had happened to reduce her son like that?

After staring for a few seconds, the mother's body proceeded to function on autopilot and helped the little boy dress up and cover the disturbing sight.

− How do you feel? − she ought to ask. He opened his mouth to answer, but he paused, as if he had just noticed something.

− I feel weird. − was Danny's ultimate answer, as he frowned. He put a hand on his chest and began explaining. − It's like after eat an ice-cream and be cold, but with an empty belly. I don't remember eat an ice-cream. − Danny pouted.

Could that be a side effect of being de-aged? Though apart from the age and the memory the body had remained exactly the same! It was odd.

− Are you hungry? − the mother tried to divert his attention and succeeded when he nodded eagerly. − Since it's still early for lunch... How about a jam sandwich?

The little boy squealed in agreement and jumped down the bed. As soon as his feet touched the floor the laugher turned into a shriek of panic because he kept going down, stopping at hip-height.

The mother, even if startled, promptly pulled him up by the armpits and stared, stunned, at the ground where he had sunk, as if **_it_** was the culprit. As a matter of fact, she even stomped on it, obliviously finding it solid.

Still in her embrace, Danny squirmed and whimpered, making her pet him absent-mindly as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Had it been a ghost's fault? If that was so, she had to make them both wear the Deflector: no one played tricks on her baby with her around!

− That wa' scary! − he lisped, squeezing her.

− Don't worry, we're going to solve this quick − she stated and went downstairs with her boy in tow. There were a couple of Deflectors on the repaired pile, so she nimbly put down her charge on the living room table, then picked up one of the devices. She wrapped it up around Danny's waist and, as she clicked it closed, hell broke loose.

As if electrocuted, her son let out a high-pitched scream, curling on himself as if trying to alleviate the pain, almost causing him to roll off the table, though Maddie stabilized him, scanning his form with her eyes to find the reason for that pain.

− Danny, what's wrong?! − she asked frantically.

− Belt... boo-boo − he screeched again, agonizingly. Why would the Deflector harm her boy? It didn't make sense! If he was overshadowed the _ghost_ would be shocked then automatically expelled from the body. There won't be exceptions!

The huntress however didn't want to risk, so she swiftly unlocked the buckle, deactivating the Deflector at the same time.

The screams ceased and the five-six years old slumped against her, slightly smoking. He was barely conscious, but that didn't stop the tears from pooling in his eyes.

− I'm sorry mommy... I won't do that again... − he cried quietly, shocking his mother.

− No, no, no, Danny! This wasn't a punishment, but an accident! − she frantically corrected. − I was trying to fix the overshadowing ghost! It shocks only them!

− ...Then I don't want to be a ghost... − he whispered faintly, clutching weakly the blue jumpsuit − Mommy hates ghost... − and with that he passed out.

At this point, Maddie obviously panicked and distressed she carried her son on the couch, laying him down on it. There she checked his pulse: even if she could tell that his heart was on adrenaline rush, his beating count wasn't above 90 per minute. Too low for a child of his actual physical age.

Above all why did the Deflector react this violently against Danny? It didn't work on humans! And she had just checked the device, the specifics were all corrects.

Out of the blue moon a thought soared through Maddie's mind: " _Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth._ " The only logical explanation then was that her son was a ghost. Otherwise, if he had been overshadowed the Deflector would have showed it, but if an actual ghost was wearing the belt they would be electrocuted till its removal.

On the other hand in the supposed improbable option, her boy could be an ectoplasmic construction. Upset by the thought, she tried to reassure herself by squeezing the ex-teen shoulder: it was very much solid in her opinion. Nothing ethereal or intangible... But he did feel a bit too chilled for normal human standards... and before he had fallen through the floor, albeit unwillingly, mind you.

She checked the pulse again, finding that it had slowed down and was more regular and calm at 65 bpm. Still too low, but at least it wasn't as frantic as before.

A bit reassured, the scientist let herself raise her eyes from Danny and went and searched the Ecto-Detector: it had been the latest invention to individuate ectoplasm residuals in overshadowed or contaminated subjects through a single drop of blood, the same amount coming from a prick on a finger.

Albeit reluctantly, Maddie retrieved a pin and stung the index of her baby (she had already hurt him the very same morning, she didn't really want to do it again) and the drop of blood fell on the dedicated slot, much like a Blood Glucose Meter, and after five seconds it showed the results on the screen.

There was the 50% of organic ectoplasm compounds **_inside_** the blood cells.

Numbly she commanded with few buttons to elaborate the results and after a whir of probably five minutes, the list appeared: nucleobases, endoplasmic reticulum, Golgi apparatus, ribosomes, mitochondria... Every one of the intracellular structures and cell membrane had mixed in them at least a half of ectoplasmic compounds.

That was disconcerting. Usually both overshadowing and contamination left ectoplasm traces free in the bloodstream or occasional key-organs bound to the type of the ghost, but this...

" _...no matter how improbable..._ ".

− ...Must be the truth. Science doesn't lie. − Maddie whispered, staring at her son.

It had to be this: Danny was half-ghost.

But why didn't he tell them? No, reformulate, why didn't at least tell _her_? Danny's relationship with her was stronger than the one with his father, it was a proof enough all that years of being made fun for being the "mama's boy".

Then when, how, why...?

" _Mommy hates ghost..._ " mini-Danny's words rang suddenly in her mind, freezing her on the spot. Could that be the reason _teen_ -Danny had kept his mouth shut? But he was her baby (age apart)! He would be the first and only ghost she would ever accept, counting that he technically was half-alive.

However remembering the fear in mini-Danny's eyes and in the voice... It pained her his lack of trust, she understood it, yes, but it didn't mean she couldn't suffer for it.

− Okay Danny, don't worry, mommy's got your back. − the woman sighed sitting near her son's head, stroking his hair and waiting.

* * *

 **A/N.** Ok, I know that's another reveal fic this soon and I threw in many scientifical terms, but this was the only drabble ready for the dead-line and I don't like to disappoint you readers with a delay...

(By the way the quote belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, from Sherlock Holmes's " **The Sign of the Four** ")

Anyway, did any of you expect the Box Ghost from the description? xD

Next part next Thursday, type ya soon!

 **[Dimensional Girl** , I'm glad to hear that!

 **KuriMaster13** you're right! I'm so happy that somebody noticed it! **]**


	7. Drabble 04 Odd Wish (2 of 2)

**Previous chapter:**

 _Then when, how, why...?_

 _"_ Mommy hates ghost... _" mini-Danny's words rang suddenly in her mind, freezing her on the spot. Could that be the reason teen-Danny had kept his mouth shut? But he was her baby (age apart)! He would be the first and only ghost she would ever accept, counting that he technically was half-alive._

 _However remembering the fear in mini-Danny's eyes and in the voice... It pained her his lack of trust, she understood it, yes, but it didn't mean she couldn't suffer for it._

 _Okay Danny, don't worry, mommy's got your back. − the woman sighed sitting near her son's head and stroking his hair._

 **~OoO~**

She waited like that till he started waking up, half an hour later. − Hey, sleepy head! How are you?

− Everything boo-boo... − he whimpered, coiling around his mother in search of comfort.

− Don't worry, in less than an hour it will pass: I was shocked too once when I was building the Deflector for the first time. It was an accident like before, I don't hate you Danny. You need to understand this. − she soothed him, keeping on petting his head.

− Even if I'm a ghost? − he slightly trembled, distressed, and, as he buried his face into her belly, he didn't notice going invisible. Maddie would have jumped if she hadn't been in such a serious situation and she was still touching him, reassuring herself unconsciously that he was still there.

− Yes, even if you're a ghost, or half of it. I checked. But it doesn't matter Danny, I love you no matter what. − she declared, feeling him shift on her lap, probably to peek at her. Several seconds passed then he ceased to be invisible and showed her his smile.

− Okay mommy. − he accepted in a heartbeat, then his stomach decided to gurgle in protest and they laughed in response. The little boy stood and carefully jumped down, probably trying not to repeat the scene happened upstairs.

Together they went into the kitchen and the mother fixed a jam sandwich for her son. While he happily ate, the huntress spent that time to go back to the main topic (Danny's half-ghost status could wait till the resolution of the first problem): how to change her son back to his real age.

There had been a white flash and she had captured a ghost, but before... Danny had shouted a " _mom don't...!_ " and an unknown voice had accepted a wish, if she recalled correctly. A wish? She had wished aloud for Danny to be sincere like when he was a kid, but... **_Ah._**

Maddie winced, remembering just now that there was a malevolent spirit who granted wishes as she interpreted just in order to gain power. So it was her fault. Still, with another wish...

It really was the only solution.

The woman collected everything she needed, the full Thermos, the Net-Launcher and an Ecto-gun in the living room, leaving her son, his teen sized jeans, socks and shoes in the kitchen in order to deal with the ghost with him safely away. He obediently stayed sat on the kitchen table, swishing his legs back and forth, and waited.

Satisfied, the huntress went back into the living room and released the trapped ghost. Before it could react, she shot it an Ecto-net, trapping again the entity while still having the possibility of talking to it.

"It" was... an exotic belly dancer woman who looked extremely pissed and distressed about the situation.

− Tell me ghost − the huntress demanded, pointing the Ecto-gun for threat − are you the one who granted my wish before?

− Of course I am! − she responded indignantly. − I'm Desiree, I'm not the huntress foolish enough to wish aloud! − she mocked. − Even the Red one and Phantom know better!

− What do you mean? − Maddie bristled but the ghost only smirked. − Fine, then if you grant wishes there won't be a problem if I wish for my son to be reversed to his normal age!

The smirk turned into horror and mutiny, but unbidden she muttered − Your wish is my command. − and a bright light shined in the kitchen, then a yelp followed by a thump sounded there.

− Danny, are you alright? − Maddie asked, torn between keeping an eye on Desiree and leap to check her son.

− Yeah, I just fell... from the table. Why from the table? − the confusion was evident in _teen_ -Danny's voice, then he unmanly shrieked − Why my clothes are ripped?!

The two women snorted in amusement, then realizing what they had done, returned to glare at each other. − There should be your pants on the table along with your shoes and socks under it. I'll explain later sweety.

− Uh... okay. − he fretted embarrassed, then sounds of fumbling were heard as the two in the living room waited. − My t-shirt? − he asked at a certain point uneasily.

− Later, now can you come here for a moment? I need you to use the Thermos. − at those words the teenager seemed practically to materialize beside her, frantically assessing the situation. − It's on the table. − she nudged at his hesitation.

The shirtless teen, equally scarred and well toned, numbly complied and wordlessly (though Desiree shrieked profanities all the while) caught the ghost back in the Thermos.

− Did she...? − he asked once they were alone.

− What do you remember? − she faced him, eyes scanning his upper naked half blankly. _There are so many scars..._

− If you mean me turning a five year old, I do, but it seems more like a dream... − he looked warily at her, fidgeting under her gaze, unable to do anything. − Did you really mean what you said or it was only something to reassure baby-me? − he asked after a pause, carefully and with trepidation. He looked so vulnerable, almost as if there wasn't age difference from how he had been few minutes before.

She smiled kindly and put away the Net-launcher, then she rested both hands on his shoulders. His frame was still tense and eyes bee-searchingly, but she overlooked them in favor of embracing her son.

− I believe in every single word. − she said earnestly and some of his tension melted away as he returned the embrace.

− Even if you despise my ghost half? − he asked muffled.

− I've already established my opinion on the matter, I presume. − she frowned.

− No, I mean my ghost-form, my ghost-alter-ego. − he clarified, refusing to raise his head.

− You're the same person? − she asked, knowing the answer already, then feeling his nod she sighed amusedly. − Then whatever bad you have done will only deserve a scolding... and possibly some grounding, but depends on who you are.

The teen groaned and leaned his forehead more heavily on her shoulder.

− I'll never see the sunlight ever again! − he whined dramatically − Could there be some extenuating circumstances to get a sentence reduction? − he hopefully asked.

The mother chuckled as she released the hug and assessed again the damages that littered his torso.

− If they explain even all of these, − she gestured at the pale remains of what looked like a burn on his abdomen. − maybe.

− Just one thing: can you promise to try not to feel guilty? − he asked seriously and a bit guilty himself.

Maddie frowned suspiciously. − Does this mean that I fought you? − he winced in thought.

− Several times in fact. − he cringed again − But sometimes I enjoy our squabbles, they are good for practicing, you know? − the undefined suspicious grew.

− Practicing for what? − she demanded.

− Ghost hunting? − he offered, eyes squeezed, head sunk between raised shoulders like he was prepared to receive the end of a head slap.

− All of this comes from ghost hunting? − Maddie asked disbelieving and he slightly nodded. − But the only ghost that does so is Phantom! − she exclaimed.

− Here. Hi mom. − still in his standing-curled-like position, he raised a hand in response of a roll-call, still ready for the recoil.

However the huntress just stared at him, gaping as she saw the scars under a new light: that burn was from the armored ghoul; another on his upper arm from the Wisconsin Ghost; the cut on his tight (she had seen when he still had been a five year old) from _her lipstick_...

− Ouch. − she cringed at the thought, remembering very well how scared her baby boy had been when he had confessed that he didn't want her to hate him if he had been a ghost. − ...I imagine I could condone a few years. We, I and the ghosts, really did a number on you... Who helped patch you up? − she surprised herself by how calmly she was handling the matter.

− You mean... you're okay with this? − he relaxed and eyed her shocked.

− Okay? Not entirely, but given how much you were scared before, both as a boy and as a teen, I think it's better rolling with it. I don't want you to fear me for something you have no control of, I suppose.

− You mean becoming half-ghost? Yeah, it was an accident. After... I tried to do my best, but sometimes I messed up worse than others. − he scratched his head embarrassed.

− Like when you shot us during the abduction of the major? − she asked sternly.

− Hey, it was a low powered Ecto-blast and I deserved the possibility to think you and dad were overshadowed like the rest of the hall, major included! And you still didn't have the Deflectors. − he pointed out before she could protest.

− Were they really overshadowed? − she hadn't noticed.

− Yeah. Com'on, I'll go and grab a t-shirt, then we'll talk. − he smiled, finally completely relaxed.

After retrieving the aforementioned piece of cloth, the two of them proceeded to revise all the three years he had been a halfa (term that Maddie had discovered was the appropriate term for Danny's state) all day, not pausing even during the meals, which consisted in take-aways since the rest of the food in the fridge was contaminated by ectoplasm and they were too engrossed in the conversation to cook.

That was more or less how Jack and Jazz found Maddie and Danny at their return late that night. Of course without counting how the halfa, caught in his enthusiasm (and his mother along with him, mind you), was enacting one of his most tactical battles with the help of an ice-model of the town.

Jazz was so stunned that she couldn't even warn her little brother of their arrival (since for once their father had been tired enough not to boomly announce his presence) so consequently that the previously oblivious man was listening... Though there wasn't really the need: after the description of a particularly spectacular stunt, Jack suddenly exclaimed − I remember that one! − making both storyteller and listener freeze, but as clueless as he was, the man didn't notice , but instead launched himself in telling his point of view, providing more details.

With an exchange of glances between mother and son that could only be described as "accept and roll with it", they unfroze and continued the story, eventually explicating that they were talking about Danny as Phantom... Fact that surprisingly the hunter had already picked up during the eavesdropping phase.

It was only before going bed (but after obliviously establishing a two months grounding, excluding the patrols which had to be done with at least one of the parents if they were after 10 PM) that Maddie realized that her odd wish had really been granted.

Danny hadn't told a single lie since the morning.

* * *

 **A/N.** Finished!

So, what do you think? Hope it wasn't too rushed at the end, but I wanted to reserve some ideas for how Jack discovers Danny for later stories... And plus I built a reveal drabble without the need of Danny becoming Phantom to prove or show the truth. Obviously later on he did let them see the Sailor Moon like transformation... Okay, okay kidding! I meant the **manly** rise of an handsome halfa from his human form! **xD**

Well then, are there general comments about how **Haunted Drabbles** is going?

Next time if I'm able I'll try to update an idea that is a bit complex to put on paper/screen, mainly because I'm not sure how to not make this fruitloop character OOC...

Would you rather this idea or a more social-theme challenging one but with links with " **Abbreviations** " (i.e. a prequel)?

I'd really like to hear your opinions, so I'll be waiting and type ya soon!


	8. Drabble 05 Racism

**Fifth drabble**

 **~Original~**

 **Category:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sensitive Themes, (Official) Prequel to " **Abbreviation** "/(Unofficial) Prequel to " **Shivers** " and " **Odd Wish** " [and probably others].

* * *

 **Drabble 05 _ Racism**

It was another day in Amity Park... and another ghost hunt was taking place.

After a busy week for both hunters and the ghost-boy, there had been one last attack, something simple this time -a ferocious cobra gone on rampage- that was quickly dismissed, leaving room to the Fentons and the Red Huntress to target another ectoplasmic entity on the scene: Inviso-Bill AKA Danny Phantom.

Said specter was now flying for his afterlife while was being chased by foot by the scientists duo and by hovercraft by the disguised teen in black and red. They shot him several times and each miss was followed by angry shouts filled with insults and orders to stay still and be hit.

− You know what? I'm sick and tired of this! − suddenly the ghost menace halted his escape and turned towards the hunters, shouting.

The sudden change stunned the trio on their tracks and they blinked bewildered. The self-proclaimed "hero of Amity" was glaring at them, cheeks progressingly colored green, as if the ectoplasm was rushing in them during a hissy fit... That kinda was the case.

− This behavior, the way you're acting... Well, if my _parents_ had taught me well and _they did_ − he stressed strongly like he was stabbing someone − it's freaking **racism**! − Phantom roared and the hunters flinched, both from the accusation and from the volume of it.

− Had I been human − he continued, even more green − nobody would have questioned my motives, on the contrary, I would have been hailed as a hero, wouldn't I?!

Still processing the idea, the Fentons stayed still, frozen, mind running in circles, however the Red Huntress above them audibly opened her mouth to protest, but the ghost-kid intercepted her.

− "But you're not human?" is that what you wanna say? Even if _I'm not_ , that still isn't everything! **I exist** , even if not on the same plane as you, but that's beside the point! − he mocked with sarcasm her voice − I'm "a remain of human consciousness"? I "still have human resemblance"? Isn't what usually you say about ghosts? Wasn't the same the Conquistadores said about the natives they invaded? The slaves they used? − he made violent arms gestures around, thrusting them here and there to underline certain parts.

At those words dread settled in the trio stomach, more in the Huntress than the others: that was something her grandpa had been subjected of during the Racial Segregation.

Meanwhile Phantom was still ranting.

− Do you _even know_ _why_ I hunt ghosts? Sometimes it's because they're troublemakers and they need to be regulated, sometimes because they endanger humans because they're still either angry _**after**_ their deaths or too distressed _**about**_ their deaths, that is, by the way, totally understandable: who wouldn't be discovering that you won't be able to see your family and friends anymore because you're a "ghost scum"? − the glare intensified − That you won't play, marry, have children or graduate? − he gestured to himself, making them realize for the first time that Phantom was actually a _teenager_.

− But, no, I'm a bad guy just because I'm not like _you_! − he pointed them, causing another flinch. − And the best is that at least a third of the ghosts I send back into the Ghost Zone it's because I want to keep them safe from the likes of **you and the GiW!** You want to dissect them, dissect **us** to see what are we made of? Have you thought that tearing us apart "molecule by molecule" could make us cease to exist? Would you still consider it a murder? A kill at least? Treat us like some sort of rare animals, rare beasts? Even them have their rights, but just because we're "already dead" that won't apply on us anymore? − he asked disbelieving, only to pass with the next sentences to bitterness.

− Oh, United States of America, the nation of **Freedom! Equality! Justice!** Where's my freedom when I'm 24/7 chasing and fighting without rest or sleep? The portion you fight, or at least try to, it's a fifth of all the crazy stuff I'm involved with during the week, but do I complain about it aloud? Nooo, because it's what I do, what _I am_ and being still an American citizen even in death, I have every right to stay here and I'm not going anywhere!

He paused to regain his breath and somewhat his tone became a little apologetic. − Had I been human, the only stuff I would be sued about would be the destructions, wouldn't it? Though I don't see the difference from what happens with the Police when they happen to damage property. The State pays for it. They take a reprimand, of course, but if that was an accident I don't see them being hunted to be _dissected_ , do you? − his eyes flashed green, while his complexion almost matched their color.

− Did you ever think I don't have anything better to do? I'm still a teenager, dead or not, and hunting or haunting hadn't certainly been the first thing I thought when I became like this! − he gestured again to himself, making them cringe at the thought of death. − But I had to, at least the former one, because people could _join me_ if I didn't! People I loved, **love** , or just passerby that had nothing to do with malevolent ghosts that could hurt them! There are killers among humans, aren't there? So just because **we're ghosts, why should be us the only bad ones?!** − he shouted making them take an unconscious step back.

Phantom panted, anger still flashing in his toxic green eyes which were staring deep in the three hunters' souls. Then after a beat of silence he took another deep breath.

− Now, − they flinched one last time, but this time only because of the surprise of hearing him calm and deadly tired, like someone his apparent age shouldn't be − If you still want to chase me, you're welcome to try, but now I'm going home and, if I'm able, catch some rest I couldn't get this week. − Phantom paused, querying their reaction. Seeming satisfied and not longer green with anger, he added formally polite − Good night. − and vanished.

Maddie suddenly collapsed on her backbone, like a ton of bricks had landed on her shoulders, while Jack was still staring stunned where the ghost-boy had been seconds before. On the other hand the Red Huntress had shakily sat on her hoverboard, coiled her legs before herself and hugged her knees.

Was she really like the scum that despised her grandpa? Did she judge ghosts like racist did with different people? Had she really even tried to understand the ghosts motives before kicking their asses? _What have I done?_

Similarly Maddie's mind was overridden by questions: why did she think ghosts were evil in the first place? Was it because she believed that not being mortal anymore could affect their morality? That other laws applied on them? That while losing their lives, they also lost their humanity? Those had been all hypothesis from before actually meeting one... Hypothesis. Hypothesis should _always_ be scientifically proved before being rules. Had she even done that? No, she didn't. That really made her an ignorant **and** a racist. _What have I done?_

Jack instead was spacing out. The last shout was still ringing in his ears: " _us (ghost) the only bad ones?!_ ". That sentence had always been crystal clear, an absolute truth... Why again? Uhm. Maybe because of the legends and rumors he had heard when he was a kid, all those stories about haunted places, horror movies... Had they all been exaggerated? Were they only about the bad side of the specter? Just plain fiction? Or could Phantom's rant only be a lie, a misdirection? ...No, his ghostly green eyes ad been exceedingly sincere during the whole thing. Like he had seen during the "Million Dollar Ghost" incident. He _did_ help him having his family... He also said that he still had people he cared about... Were they still alive? Was it why he defended Amity with such ardor, passion and at the risk of his own afterlife? Jack slightly cringed at the last term: so ripping him apart molecule by molecule was the same as killing somebody? And did making one die for the _second time_ make it even worse? His stomach certainly churned at the very idea. Dying once was bad enough, then being "reborn" as a ghost (maybe unwillingly) just to be _killed_ by them... _What have I done?_

 **~OoO**

They were found half an hour later by Jazz in the same place and state they had fallen into after Phantom's disappearance.

− What happened to you? − she all but screamed frantically, worried by their unresponsive state. Only Maddie whispered something.

− Jazz... Are we good parents? − the younger redhead paused, surprised.

− Of course you are, a bit overwhelming sometimes, but it's part of your character... Why are you asking me this? Did a ghost do something to you? − they flinched at the reference, guilty looking at the ground.

− Phantom... − rasped the Red Huntress dejectly. − He said...

− We're no better than slave merchants. − muttered Jack, making his daughter gasp.

− I have to exchange a word with him... − the older teen declared resolute.

− No Jazz, it doesn't matter... He was right. We treat ghost even worse than trash, but... they were people once. Maybe they still are in a way, but... they didn't decide consciously to became what they are now. They can't help _what_ they are, they didn't choose. − Maddie bit back a sob. − ...They could somewhat decide the way to behavior, once they regain their will though... while others consciously decide to be malevolent...

− Like human do. − added the Huntress.

− ...What exactly did D- Phantom said? − Jazz asked warily.

− We're racist. − Jack answered brokenly.

− He was right. We have preconceptions, false myths, printed in our subconscious. We didn't neither reason or we consider facts from a scientifical point of view. We're the ignorants and incompetents... And we dragged the town with us. − Maddie said.

− The whole town? Plea~se − Jazz scoffed. − Many of them were already involved in property destruction, so they do have motives to distrust ghost. As for the others... The students don't for example. Afraid? Only during the attacks. Angry? Sometimes, but we do distinguish from ghost to ghost. We _were taught_ well to judge by ourselves after all.

Maddie let out a dry chuckle. − We didn't follow our teaching then...

− Well, now you opened your eyes. − Jazz said matter-of-factly. − You can work on it from now on. You can ask them questions if they don't attack you first. Make an effort to understand them without needing to tear them apart or destroy them. You have a second chance.

− I don't think we really feel worth of that... − Jack sighed. The huntresses nodded in agreement.

− Then at first try to make amends. Next time you see Phantom for example, try not to shoot at him and instead help him. Give it time and he could open up to you and forgive you. Though, from what I have seen of him, for Phantom the matter the day after is already story. He'll have forgiven you already. Not that he doesn't care, just he doesn't like to brood on the past. Anyway it will be enough that you understood. − Jazz eyed them, face carefully blank. − I don't know you Red Huntress, but it's getting late and I bet Danny will be famished. Shall we go home? − she asked her parents, who glanced one another then Jack helped Maddie stand up.

As Jazz accompanied the adult hunters, the teen red-suited one bit her lower lip, still conflicted, then she sighed.

− Fine, I'll give him a trial period... but just because it's a compromise between he was reasonable enough and he ruined my father's job − she muttered more to keep the façade than because it was the "truth". Maybe she could treat him like a person and so give him a second chance like let him explain himself about the dog incident... and several others he had been involved with.

As she stood, the girl realized that she shared the supposed hunch Jazz had about Danny: a double cheese burger at the Nasty Burger sounded really appealing now.

The hunters separated, the two adults on Jazz's car and the teen on her hoverboard, both ready to go home.

As the Fenton trio entered in the house, they discovered that the younger redhead had been right... but even she couldn't have predicted how Danny had raided the pantry and, after having prepared dinner, was collapsed, asleep, on the couch.

The dishes were simple, probably done in a matter of few minutes, and it was evident that the majority of the food had been already eaten by the raven haired teen.

− Okay, maybe I underestimated his hunger − his sister quietly chuckled − at least he was sensible enough to prepare something even for us. − she ruffled his hair fondly − He's too forgiving for his own good... − she muttered so low for her parents to hear, as she joined them to eat dinner.

 **~OoO~**

The chance for a second chance came two days after when the fight between Phantom and Technus stretched on more than usual, allowing the late human hunters to arrive on the scene.

Apparently the technological ghost had trapped into an arcade-like cabin several teens from Casper High and was using them both as hostages and as threat against the white haired teen, because every blast he would shot at the villain it would be transferred to the humans.

Obviously he would have gone to hand to hand combat if Technus hadn't been encased into his latest possession, i.e. a suit of armor, so...

The only option left to the hero of Amity was to dodge and find a new strategy. Both things he was failing at miserably, because he was too worried for the safety of the hostages.

Therefore, after a nasty metallic punch that sent Phantom crashing into some trash bins away from the sight, Maddie sent Jack to reach him and share _their_ plan.

− Phantom! − the man called, eliciting a groan from the pained specter who tried to sit. − Are you still in one piece?

− So it could be you the one who tears me apart? − he asked probably more bitterly than he intended because he shook his head then floated up muttering. − I've got no time for this!

− Wait, that's why I'm here! − the man managed to block the way of the teen who halted from bolting in the air. Jack added _sottovoce_ then. − We're the decoys. Mads is picking the lock!

− W-what? − he asked surprised.

− Jazz is in the machine, no time foe being choosy, are you with me or not? − the hunter asked authoritatively for once. That seemed to shake the ghost-boy, who nodded.

− You got the Gauntlets? − the white haired teen asked rounding around the man to look at Technus.

− In the RV. − Jack responded pronto.

− You go and get them, I'll play the punching-ball for few more minutes, then it's up to you. − Phantom commanded, then he shot up, taunting the other ghost on punching worse than his unfit geek best-friend would do. There was an indignant " _Hey!_ " coming from the hostages, but Jack didn't it let it distract him and went and retrieved the metallic gloves.

At his return, the villain was floating up in the air, too far from the hunter, so the man did the only possible solution.

− Phantom! − he called. − Let me at him!

− How? − the speeded around the construct, dodging ecto-lasers.

− Toss me! − he reached out a gloved hand when the hero came near him after his latest lap around the robot.

− You sure? − he paused near the hunter, disbelief in his tone.

− Of course! − he clasped the gauntlet around the specter's hand once the latter decided to offer it. − But don't tell Maddie!

The teen smirked. − Not. A word. − and he flung the hunter at the other ghost.

The force from the "help" and the recoil from the concatenated punches kept Jack in the air enough to send the machine on the ground with him on the top.

At the same time came a triumphant shout from the huntress. − Done! Now out of there! − the trapped students escaped quickly from the contraption, revealing that not only Jazz but even Sam, Tucker, Valerie and a redhead geek had been trapped inside.

− Thanks Mrs. F.! It was an oven in there! − the four eyed teen exclaimed gratefully.

− Now that the leverage is no more... − Phantom grinned almost sadistically as he prepared a big blast − Jack, get away from there! − he warned.

The hunter complied quickly and once the coast was clear, the hero of Amity launched the green orb, vanquishing the robot already heavily damaged by the series of very **physical** punches. The charred ghost that was left from the carnage was rapidly caught in the Thermos.

− Is everybody alright? − the ghost-teen floated near the ex-hostages, getting wary for the nearness of the armed Fentons.

− Did you really have to be punched? − Sam asked him scornfully.

− Like I had a choice: the armor was too strong for my bare hands and Ecto-energy would have fried you all. − the phantom scoffed.

− Then thanks. − surprisingly it was Valerie who said that, even if her hate towards ghosts was well known. That observation seemed to elicit a thought in both Fentons, who after glancing one another agreed with the plan.

− Oh Phantom. − Maddie started, gaining a curious glance from the called one − We came to the conclusion that it's futile to keep on this nonsense fight. − that seemed to pipe up the interest of the green eyed boy. − We want to call a truce, with you at least.

The ghost was surprised, of course, but a small smile painted his features.

− That would be nice. I don't like to fight any more battles than I already have to. So... You don't shot me and you let me use the Portal to send back the ghosts I capture or... − he proposed, shacking a bit his Thermos.

− More like you hand us the full Thermoses and we supply you the empty ones or if needed other inventions. − Maddie negotiated.

− What will happen to the captured ghosts? − Phantom narrowed his eyes. Remembering his upset reaction about experimentations and after some reasoning, they had effectively found it amoral, so Maddie reassured him.

− Directly in the Portal. It's just that the Fenton works isn't still exactly ghost-friendly at the moment. The automatic defenses would still trigger.

− I can guarantee that they will do it, if it helps. − Jazz offered. Phantom glanced at her and pondered.

− Okay then. − he held out the Thermos to the hunter who took it.

 _This is the first trust test._ All the two (three, considering the incognito Red one) hunters realized. And given how elusive the ghost boy had always been, it was the first step.

− Well, I gotta go. − Phantom saluted and flew away, vanishing beyond the building.

− Mom, dad? − Jazz called, obtaining their attention. − I'm proud of you. This is a psychological growth.

The group chuckled, then Jack offered the ex-hostages to be escorted home with the RV. All of them quickly declined (sans unfortunately the younger redhead who lived with them) and the ride home was jumpy as usual.

The first task home has releasing the captured specter in the Zone and they did it without hesitation, just noting down after the feat the name of the entity, release and approximate capture time in order to keep an official list both to reassure Phantom and study the apparitions pattern. By doing so they hoped to foresee upcoming attacks and be ready for them if possible.

If during that evening dinner Danny was more cheerful than usual, his parents attributed it to the fact that his friends and his sister were unharmed by Technus's attack. However Jazz knew better and smiled along her brother all the time.

* * *

 **A/N.** Please, spot the movie reference, 20 [spoiler edited] (one for each person) for who guesses correctly! The **ultimate prize** will be given to the most precise one! **xD**

Now, back to the topic: first of all I waited till now to publish this drabble (it was almost ready since I started publishing " **Haunted Drabbles** ") because I was afraid of offending anybody, but, after all, the argument still stands: apart from those _who_ devastate the town, why do the characters have to hate ghost in general?

My thoughts pretty much mirror Jack's ones when he reflects about the "being torn apart molecule by molecule". A second death is even worse than the first because you (as ghost) this time **know** that you're gonna cease to exist and it's **definitive**. Much like for someone being forgotten (if you don't believe in ghosts)... It's sad, horrible and painful.

Alright, begone angst! Next time the drabble will have a lighter theme, I assure you this!

Write ya next week!

 **[Dimensional Girl** , I was hoping for that reaction! Your prompt has been already noted down and I'm working on it: probably it won't be ready for next week, but I hope you'd like it!

 **FowlFanKid13** thank you very much for thinking so highly of me! Does this drabble meet your tastes too? °^° **]**


	9. Drabble 06 Karate

**Sixth drabble**

 **~Original~**

 **Category:** Friendship, Reveal Fic (could be seen on pair with any of my other reveal drabbles/" **Shivers** " and " _Racism_ ").

 **Requested by:** Dimensional Girl.

* * *

 **Drabble 06 _ Karate**

Danny had been dragged into this because of his mother.

Scratch it, it had been a combo of Dash's and Skulker's abuse (together with the aftermath of Pariah) that had lead the 9th degree black belt woman to decide that it was about time her son should be able to _professionally_ defend himself.

So she had subscribed him in a karate dojo.

At first it had been more bothersome than useful (he was always half-dead tired from school and patrol to stay alert during martial art lessons), but, after a particularly nasty fight with the Executioner Ghost where an automatic karate counter had saved his head, he valued the "sport" more highly.

It took him one year or so to be promoted to the upper levels... where it was one of the _sempai_ (AKA senior disciple) that caught his attention.

− Danny! ...What are you doing here? − Valerie Gray (Red Huntress in her free time and obviously a brown belt from the look of it around her waist) asked shocked.

− I train? Mom thought it would help me against Dash. − the boy shrugged, tightening his green belt. He acted casual out of habit, but he was actually nervous: who wouldn't be when discovering that the girl (whose alter-ego was one of those who were after _his one_ 's hide) was learning skills to be more deadly? − You?

Now it was the girl's turn to be nervous. − To stay fit and safe. The higher year you go, the more the guys could be annoying and stalker-ish. Plus, with all the ghosts around, better safe than sorry.

− Good point. − he conceded, but before he could add anything else, the _sensei_ entered the _tatami_ room of the dojo and called order.

The two hidden ghost-hunters quickly joined the other disciples and did the standard warm-up routine, then the basic _kata_ followed by the more advanced ones. Afterwards the Asian elder man divided the teens by belt color and made each group practice a _kata_ needed to be learnt by heart in order to be promoted to the upper level.

By the end of the three hours practice, the disciples were worn out, only Danny and Valerie were slightly better because their stamina had been built up by ghost-fighting.

Even if it was slightly risky to have direct contact with the "enemy", the halfa couldn't help to be to be curious: he had noticed that she was getting definitely better in their quarrels and _he_ could only keep up because he could rely on _ghost-powers_.

− So... how long have you done this? − the boy approached the sitting hidden-Huntress and took a sip from his bottle.

− Almost two years, since my father got fired actually. It worked wonders on misplaced aggression. − she dried her sweat with the towel hanging around her neck, a lot calmer than before. − You? After all you're already a green belt.

− A year, more or less. I was listed under the other _sensei_ , but he had to go on paternity leave. − he wordlessly helped her up by offering her his hand.

− Thanks. Yeah, I heard of him. Triplets, right? − she kept staying on small talk which, unknowingly, was safer for the both of them.

− That's old news, Hamato- _sensei_ said before leaving that they were four. I dread to think how they will be raised to be practically ninjas. − he mock-shuddered as they walked to the changing rooms.

− You thought that too? I always found creepy how he could sneak on you silent as a mouse! − Val chuckled. − See you at school? − she said once at their goal.

 _Probably sooner, during patrol._ Danny thought smiling and waving as he departed to the male section of the changing room. − Sure! See ya!

* * *

They indeed crossed paths during patrol and, in light of the recent discovery, the halfa went a little easier on the red-clad huntress, because he remembered how she was aching after training.

And if she noticed the change of pattern from their usual banters, she didn't mention it, even if she was secretly equally pissed and grateful for it.

* * *

Few weeks passed and with a twice a week appointment with the lessons, the two of them grew accustomed with the routine: some chit-chats before/after the three hours and pure concentration in between, in order not to accidentally hurt the other disciples and themselves with wrong counters and attacks during combat practice.

They progressively drew close in that period (even with the protest of the Goth and the Techno-Geek), at first friendly then in a slight more romantically way that was abruptly ended after the phase Jazz had afterwards named "flirting with disaster".

Even with knowing that Danny was training under Roshi-sensei, him being still grades lower than her and with no effective means to defend himself from ghosts (karate was useful only against a handful of them and even in those cases it depended) were what made Valerie decide to break with him. Above all if meanwhile Phantom himself was getting more skilled other than powerful. No, it was better not getting him involved, his health and grades were already at stake normally.

Anyway, after the break-up, the lessons went on and with them also Valerie's incoming black belt exam.

Danny knew about it, of course, so taking advantage of the new Truce with his parents, he let them take over half of the patrol and nagged Valerie about practice so much that at last she relented and the duo began extra training together (during their off time) in a patch of the basement lab cleared for the occasion.

 **~OoO~**

Valerie never felt like herself more than when she trained alone (or occasionally overwatched by Jazz) with Danny: their focus on the _kata_ and the spars made it easy to forget about being the Red Huntress (and hiding it), the ghosts-chases, Phantom and the broken-at-the-beginning-relationship with the Fenton boy. At first it had been awkward between them, but sparring and his eventual forgiveness for her had helped immensely.

Other girls with lesser wills or shallow tendencies would have fallen harder for the once scrawny-nerd turned into a well-fit dude, but, of course, she was not. As lithe as Danny's body was becoming, it had always been his personality that she had admired the most and, to be honest, with the passing of time Valerie had realized theirs had always been a friendship. The "dating phase" had just been an experiment induced by that techno-ghost, the now black belt wasn't as clueless as her (ex-boy)friend, and, anyway, the looks that Danny gave to the Manson girl couldn't be compared.

So friends. Training buddies.

Extra training had been made possible by a more efficient patrol schedule organized between the Fentons, herself and Phantom, so Valerie wanted to take from it the most enjoyment and stress-relief possible (catch-and-punch-the-Box-Ghost could only be effective to a certain point from which it became annoying). Physical practice with its routine was the best mind cleaner for the girl: the repetitiveness was familiar and relaxing during _kata_.

Thus, even with the award of her black belt the extra training didn't stop (though it was a bit reduced), before the announcement of Danny's exam six months later came.

The only thing that stuck odd was that Phantom, a week or so before the exam, had written in the common chatroom (how a ghost could have a _functioning_ computer was beyond her, but at least it was the only way they could communicate during their off-time) to inform them that he had a matter of extreme importance going on, so he had to leave for two specific days. It was only afterwards, after checking the calendar and the Fentons having accepted to take over, that Valerie had noticed that the little "vacation" coincided with the eve and the day of Danny's exam.

The coincidence irritated the black belt girl: what had _a ghost_ to do of this importance to skip his share of patrol? ...But then again, there were days he had requested to be always free, so maybe even the ghost-boy had unavoidable commitments.

However all of this had just encouraged the Red Huntress to ask the Hero of Amity about the matter during one of their casual meeting during a ghost-attack.

− So, you're gonna leave us this soon? − she teased, shooting her bazooka at Aragon.

− As in finding peace and cross the Veil? − Phantom snorted, delivering an uppercut to the dragon's jaw. − You wi-... hem, hope! Naah, my mentor scheduled a sort of rite of passage and I can't say no. He can be pretty convincing for a dude like him.

− And what do you have to do exactly? − Val sucked the Medieval king into her Thermos while he was still dazed by his punch. The ghost-boy blushed green in response. _Why would he be embarrassed and nervous?_

− Make a show of my abilities. − he admitted uneasy, scratching the back of his head.

− Don't you always do that while fighting ghosts? − the Huntress rose a brow.

− Yeah, but this time in front of a people I care of and whose opinion is important to me. I don't really want to mess up. − the white haired teen said earnestly, making her nod and smile.

− You shouldn't be worried at all then: with all this practice during patrol, you'll pass in a breeze! − she reassured, then she smirked teasingly − Besides, only I can beat you. − in response the green eyed boy beamed (and not only in his whitish aura).

− Sure you can! Well, see ya next time! − he called as he flew away.

* * *

Now Valerie really wanted all that confidence she had hoped for Phantom.

A few minutes before, the slightly perverted mustached sunglasses-wearing bald _sensei_ had approached her to let her know that _she_ was going to be the sparring partner of Danny's fighting section *****. To Roshi- _sensei_ it seemed a bright idea, but to her it was a receipt for disaster.

Never, both during lessons and in extra practice, he had been able to defeat her in combat. And he wasn't either holding back with her (because she was a girl) because she had observed him during spars with other guys and the performance levels were the same.

Anyway, Danny's exam was at stake because, obviously, Valerie couldn't downplay her ability: as much as their sensei acted foolish, it was literally an act to make people underestimate him. He couldn't be deceived that easily.

Well, at least he had the decency not to inform the examinee in question about this arrangement, so the mocha-skinned girl watched as her friend flawlessly and unconcerned performed the requested _kata_.

− Now, − the bald sensei called once he had finished. − it is time to apply the form on the practical case. Can please the opponent show themselves on the _tatami_?

Valerie huffed. _What a drama-queen_. She stood anyway from her _seiza_ position (AKA sitting on the knees) on the side of the _tatami_ and stopped in front of the raven haired teen who was staring at her wide eyed.

The sempai tightened her black belt with an apologetic look, subtly throwing a glance to Roshi-sensei and understanding dawned on her opponent, who sighed and straightened his white _gi_ (AKA karate uniform).

Valerie took a breath and positioned herself in the salute position (AKA standing up straight), Danny mirroring her, then they bowed to each other and leaped into the battle stance.

− Daniel Fenton, don't you dare to hold back. − she whispered-warned. His breath hitched for an instant, then he smirked and subtly nodded, steely determination painting his blue eyes.

− _Hajime_!− Roshi- _sensei_ called and Danny rushed forward, aiming a jab toward her jaw. She deflected it on the side, delivering at the same time a punch to his solar plexus. With his free hand he slapped her fist away and taking advantage of the opening he round kicked her hip, sending her staggering sideways.

Valerie smirked, pleased, and regaining her guard she started a two-hand-jab-chain forcing the boy to step back to deflect or dodge. Once or twice she succeeded hitting him, but at last the thirteenth and fourteenth punch were respectively dodged and grabbed, as Danny's left palm slapped Val's trapped forearm. The move destabilized her and together with his front leg tripping her, she fell. He let go of her, so the girl took advantage of the momentum and rolled over on her back then jumped up again.

This little loss didn't discourage the certified black belt, on the contrary it made the challenge more exciting.

Punch, dodge, hook, deflect, kick, block, hit.

Their "dance" kept on for at least ten minutes, before fatigue made itself notice. Sweat was damping both their hair and their breath was cut short.

Time for the last exchange.

Valerie took initiative and shortened their distance, then shot up a high-kick aimed to his jaw. the move was quick and the energy behind it would have been enough to knock him out.

However Danny must have seen the attack coming, because he ducked and swiped her foot from under her, making her fall backwards. This time he lunged to grab the fabric of her _gi_ on her shoulder with his left hand and, once on the ground covered _tatami_ , he held her in place while sending a jab to her face.

Only for it to stop a millimeter from her cheek.

− _Yame_! − Roshi-sensei called after that moment of stillness and the Fenton boy let go of her, then helped her up. The two of them readjusted their _gi_ and saluted one another, to face their master and do the same to him.

Pleasantries done, the bald mustached man smirked.

− Back in my days, only once I saw a couple of disciples this talented and they became great warriors, one more than the other (but he has a "monster" to begin with), − he fake-coughed the last part. − but I'm digressing. What I was trying to say is that you two have great potential, so I'm honored to award Daniel Fenton the Black Belt Rank!

The crowd erupted into cheers and finally the duo could slump in relief for an instant: they actually made it!

Grinning like dorks, they high-fived as they were reached by Sam, Tucker and Jazz who congratulated the boy.

The celebration was cut short for the exchange of the belt from brown to black, which was knotted around Danny's waist.

Class was shortly after dismissed and the _gi_ -clad duo made their way to the changing room. Between them there was a comfortable silence since they were still smiling and occasionally playfully nudging one another.

− So, no hard-feelings? − Danny asked Valerie once they stopped in front the males' door.

− About what? − she asked, smirking and feigning ignorance.

− I defeated you fair and square! So now you can't beat me anymore and anyway! − he answered so self-consciously and playfully that it felt familiar.

 _Wait, that strangely sounded like..._ was the random thought that came up, tough somehow her guts nudged her to give in and somehow find confirmation or refutation. − "Anymore and anyway"? Which other way could I do it? It's not that we physically fight outside our spars. − she pointed out, only to mischievously smirk. − Or is it?

Danny instantly paled, eyes wide, gaping and freezing on the spot. During the formation of their friendship, Valerie had learned that, when surprised, the boy's face was a damn open book. And he knew she knew, so he couldn't feign ignorance in those moments anymore.

− So if we fight outside our spars, does this mean you're really _him_? I told only one person that I'm the only one who could beat him. − the "hidden"-Huntress pressed, surprised of all things that her sudden wild and random resemblance guess had hit the bull's eye.

The raven haired teen took a shuddering breath, but the sudden fear in his eyes seemed making him unable to respond immediately, as if he was trying to find a plausible way out without sounding lame. Valerie sighed.

− You know that I have no more hard feeling, do you? − she crossed her arms, looking at him sternly. − But I think I deserve an explanation.

The amount of relief shown on his face was almost overwhelming, so she was fortunate when he nodded and looked around, then slightly opened the changing room to check inside and promptly wince.

− Not here. − he murmured, closing the door.

− The supply room is there. − she pointed at the end of the hallway and he nodded. After checking that room too and deeming it safe, they entered and closed the door. − So, did you cheat? − she asked both teasing and genuinely curious.

− Wha- Of course not! I worked my back off so I hadn't to use any of my hidden cards! − he answered indignantly. − It was really all of _**this**_ me. − he crossed his arms, leaning against the door. He was avoiding her eyes, so he missed her smile.

− So after all you didn't lie back then. You couldn't say no to Roshi- _sensei_. But why were you embarrassed about it then? Your sister, your friends and I wouldn't have thought any less of you. − the girl pointed out.

− Are you kidding? − he looked up. − Tucker would have teased me for the half-rest of my life! − she rose a brow at the lexical choice and he noticed. − Oh, sorry, halfa-jokes tend to come out when I'm rambling with ones who knows about it.

− Is that what you are? −she asked and he reluctantly nodded. − Wait, wasn't Danielle one too?

− And that's why we're cousins. Val... I never really had a choice, sorry. − the boy went back to look at the floor.

She frowned. confused by the sudden change. − What do you mean?

− You saw all those ghosts attack, right? − she hummed in assent, still perplexed. − Well, most of them were _against me_. I really had no choice than to fight back, to defend myself. − he explained and everything became crystal clear before Valerie's eyes: Danny, either Fenton or _Phantom_ , had always battled for his life when other people weren't involved.

Since fourteen.

During her realization, the halfa was still speaking though. − And... I admit the first attempt were more disastrous than not, I know. − he peeked through his bangs. − Do you remember how clumsy I was before karate, heck, even before Phantom? − she nodded, grimacing at the memory. − I just... got better over the time, but unfortunately it hadn't been enough yet when Cujo went back to the Axiom facility to retrieve his ball. − Danny sighed, resting his head on the door, eyes closed. − He was too much overeager and I still hadn't my Ghost-Speech. By the time I understood and gave back his "obsession", your father had already lost his job. Sorry. − he concluded, a bit dejected.

Valerie really should have known that Danny couldn't be somebody with ill intentions. − So even the Major-thing was something like that? − she asked softly, surprising him so much tat he looked at her again.

− Together with being framed, yup. Do you remember Walker? − she nodded. − He was overshadowing the Major at that time. By his twisted rules I'm an abomination worth prison, but since I live here in Amity, he decided to turn the town itself into my prison. − Valerie bristled at the very idea. ( _That son of a..._ ) − Well, it kinda was one before the Pariah incident.

Things froze. − **You!** − she accused, remembering the whole thing. Danny raised his hands in surrender.

− Even if in that moment I wasn't your friend, I didn't want you to get hurt. And the Skeleton almost killed me, think about a full human! − he blurted out, then winced, realizing his error.

− It almost killed you?! − she exclaimed, straightening.

− Yeah aaand... I don't wanna really talk about it. − he avoided her demanding glare.

− Did your parents know at least? − she sternly asked, making him cringe.

− Not since a month ago. We're still adjusting. − he shrugged. That's also why they accepted to take over yesterday and today.

− Honestly I thought that they just forgot the day of the exam and accepted. − Val admitted.

− That actually sounds like them. − the boy chuckled, then quieted down with a sigh. − Now what happens? − he asked uncertain.

− It hurts me that you have so little faith in me, Danny. Ghost or not, you're stuck with me as a friend, you won't escape so easily! − Valerie mock-threatened.

Danny stared stunned at her, then smiled relieved and insanely happy.

− You sure? I escaped your grasp tons of times before, why couldn't now? − he grinned mischievously, before vanishing from sight.

− Hey! Not fair, I haven't my gear with me now! − the Huntress protested playfully (trying to tone down the reminder she had shot at him) and he went back to the visible spectrum, laughing.

− Alright, alright! Do you still wanna join us at the Nasty Burger for the victory dinner? − Danny asked as he opened the door to go back to the changing rooms.

− Are you kidding? − Valerie followed him, lightly punching his shoulder. − Of course I do, above all if this time it's your turn to pay! − Long ago, during the first black belt exam training, they had promised to pay each other's victory dinner to thank the partner for the help. The halfa chuckled as they finally stood in front of their doors.

− Oh, hey Val, − he called, and on the handle − if the others are okay with it, would you join the Team? − the sheer trust in his eyes shined so bright that it almost blinded her.

− Only if you join mine first! − she mock-saluted and left to change her outfit. The last thing she heard of him before closing the door was his carefree laughter.

It wouldn't be so bad having a phantom as sparring black belt partner after all.

* * *

 ***** Clearly, in an exam normally the partner should be of the same gender of the examinee, but I couldn't do otherwise because the depth meaning of the fighting scene was too good to be wasted and " _the slightly perverted mustached sunglasses-wearing bald sensei_ " ( **xD** ) would have done something like this too: he knew they sparred together even outside the dojo and, both there and under his eyes, Danny never won. To be worth of the Black Belt he had to defeat his greatest rival even if she was a woman.

* * *

 **"Hajime!" =** Start!

 **"Yame!" =** Stop!

 **"kata" =** detailed choreographed patterns of movements practised either solo or in pairs (source: wikipedia).

* * *

 **A/N.** I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. Writer block hit me. **Hard.** Hope the results of the concussion weren't shown in this drabble. **xD**

For the ones that don't know the details, the amazing **Dimensional Girl** prompted me for a drabble on Danny's and Valerie's friendship (possibly a reveal one if I could).

...Did you like it? I wanted to do it on something they could have in common/do together and since the Wikia states that Valerie eventually became a 9th degree black belt like Maddie, so I thought it was logical she went to lessons. And Danny had to be taught to fight besides "learning on the job".

Now, I'll try to post at least one chapter a month; I can't promise you anything but I'll do my best! **=3** See ya next time!

 **[Mini-Contest Results:** it was "Lord of the Rings. The Two Towers" during the battle of Helm's Deep when Aragorn tossed Gimli to the ogres. Pity, now the Rings are all mine! Muhuhuhahahahah! He-hem...

Try to spot the two cameos in this chapter and I could spare some of them **;D]**


	10. Drabble 07 Halloween Special

**Seventh drabble**

 **~Original~**

 **Category:** Suspense, Horror(?), Humor. (Post any headcanon about Valerie knowing and being fine with it, **"Karate"** included.)

* * *

 **Drabble 07 _ Halloween Special**

− Do we really have to do this? − Valerie Gray complained while carrying a box of candles downstairs, following Jazz Fenton to the basement lab.

− Of course we do! It's a bonding exercise and it fits with the spirit of the holiday! − the redhead chuckled, carrying her own sack of salt.

− Hey! Took you long enough! − Sam Manson called while finishing to put away a sack of rubbish. Not much further away, Tucker Foley was working on the Portal controls to make sure it would stay shut for the whole night.

− We were searching for the not perfumed candles and the store had them only in the storage. − the oldest in the room replied, putting on a table her burden, Val doing the same. − Where's Danny?

− He's still "spiriting away" our dinner from the restaurant. − the hacker shrugged.

− Hey, I felt the summoning! Were you talking about me? − an unusual delivery boy phased through the ceiling, carrying five boxes of pizza.

− Speaking of the ghost... − the Huntress grumbled, half-heartedly, arms crossed. − Hope you got my order right!

− Of course I did! − Danny Phantom floated towards her, giving his ally a box − Four cheeses, spinaches and sausages. − anticipation lit the girl's eyes as she opened the box.

− It looks great! − she smiled, making the ghost-boy chuckle and float to the next.

− Vegetable mix... − Sam nodded her thanks. − Meat mix... − Tuck practically dived for his dinner. − Four seasons... − Jazz smiled as she accepted her treat. − And a _Margherita_ for me. − the halfa flopped down a puff as a white flash made him turn back as Danny Fenton.

− I still don't understand how can you scarf down trash food like nothing then eat such a plain pizza. − Valerie noted, sitting on another puff at the opposite side.

− When she's not in a Meat-olution mood over the changed menu, the Lunch Lady is a good person, or ghost, to ask suggestions for food. − the raven haired took a bite of his only tomato sauce, mozzarella and basil pizza. − Besides, I discovered that _this_ is the _original pizza._

− Oh, really? − interjected Sam as all sat down and ate dinner.

Pointless chat was kept on till they finished then cleaned an hour later.

− Now, on with the actual preparations! − Jazz directed, grabbing the sack of salt. Tucker was projecting a circular shaped laser on the floor, to let her draw a perfect one, while Sam seated herself on one of the pillows inside the circumference, trying to arrange five candles before each spot. Danny and Valerie took again their place, not being of much use at the moment.

− Do you already have yours? − the halfa asked her curiously.

− Yeah, I asked my New Orleans grand aunt for one, but she ended telling me _17_. She was pretty amused by that amount. − Val scoffed.

− I scanned the net for mine. − Tucker intervened unbidden, having finished his task. − The creepy ones are so many you won't believe.

− Trust me, with all the urban legends around, it's not that surprising. − Danny shrugged.

− Done. − Jazz affirmed, sitting between Valerie and Tucker.

− The candles are okay too... Uh, I forgot the lighter! − Sam cursed, still sitting between Danny and the Huntress.

− No need. − the halfa reassured her and, unconsciously lighting his eyes green, he charged an Ecto-blast on his index fingertip and kept it on in order to use it to lit up the candles. The flames frizzled to life and shed light on the halfa's face from the below, making him look eerier than he already was with his toxic green eyes.

− That was creepily awesome. − Tucker breathed, making the younger Fenton chuckle.

− What about this. − he pointed his still charged index to the light switch and shot a low powered ray, turning off the artificial lamps. Trembling flames were now the only means to see.

− Nice, but not impressing. − Val decided, nodding along with the other girls.

− Fine. What's the order? − his irises went back to blue and crossed his arms, definitely not pouting.

− I want to be the last, so if we go clockwise, you're first. − Sam nudged the halfa who blinked.

− Why? − he inquired, as curious as the other three were.

− Because my story requires to, no other question asked. − she asserted with a tone of finality.

− Okay, jeez! − Danny surrendered, then sighed, closing his eyes. He thought few seconds, then he propped his elbows on his knees and intertwined his fingers under his nose, also covering his mouth. He opened his eyes and scanned the audience.

− My story starts not in a rainy or stormy night, but in a normal day, a normal evening, in which nobody would have expected something to happen. This somehow makes it more scary, because it can happen again, without warning. − he paused, to let the information sink. − A group of careless teens after school had wandered out of curiosity to a prohibited place, one their parents had warned not to explore. But they were confident, " _What can happen?_ " they said, " _They're only superstitions_ " they said. So they went there: it looked like a cave which was said to lead to the underworld and whoever crossed it, would never be seen again. Though, in their ignorance and arrogance, they dared one of them to enter and so the teen did. Darkness soon engulfed the fool, but they kept walking, " _I can still see the exit_ ". They weren't worried... But at first slowly, then exponentially an under-worldly chill wrapped around the dolt, making them freeze. − Danny lowered his voice to a whisper. − Their breath was coming out ragged, painfully tightened in their chest, before excruciating pain tore the unfortunate apart, making them scream in agony as if their heart had been ripped from their body but still being alive. The teen's companion outside the cave froze too, but in terror, as the blood curling scream was suddenly cut down. Torn between checking and running, the decision was took for them by a pair of eyes that suddenly lit up in the darkness and stared at them, pained, pleadingly, just to blink out and vanish. The teens ran and discovered the body of their friend laying were they had seen the eyes. It's said that the teen's ghost is still haunting them, as they claim to see him everyday in school... − a cold breeze turned out the candle before him, leaving Danny partially in the dark, though in that exact moment only his green eyes had remained, fixed on them.

Tucker slightly jumped, while Jazz and Sam sighed, mostly unimpressed, but Valerie stared. _What the hell was that?_

− Danny, you're a moron. − the Goth deadpanned. − You becoming an halfa was your ghost story? It's lame! − the black belt got her answer, grimacing at the thought of "haunting" part.

− But among our story it will probably be the only real one. − the raven haired teen resumed visibility, arms crossed, blue eyed again, slightly offended.

− No arguments here. − Tuck squeaked, then cleared his throat. − Okay, my turn.

The nerd took a deep breath. − There's a forest deep in US where you shouldn't come across, day or night. Your car will die, the phone won't have signal, darkness will fall suddenly during day and the path will be buried under leaves and mist. − Val snorted: of course it would be a nightmare for a geek like him. − Yeah, laugh all you want, but even if you waited inside the car till dawn to find your way, it would be impossible. The night there is eternal and once you notice it and climb out the car to escape anyway, it will be the first step for the chase to begin. Because a creature roams in that forest, a faceless suit wearing man-like one, that peers at you among the trees as you walk in the dark with only your flashlight in hand. Though he won't do a thing to you, you won't escape either. Not at least till you find and pick up one of eight sheets of paper scattered around. If the surroundings had been eerie but relatively normal before, now the forest sound becomes still and a faint stomping slow noise hang in the air. " _FOLLOWS_ ", a drawing of the creatures among the trees. − in the background deep drums started out of nowhere, − " _CAN'T RUN_ ", " _HELP ME_ ". − same drums but a single deep note of an organ filled the blanks, − " _LEAVE ME_ _ALONE_ ", " _ALWAYS_ _WATCHES_ _._ _NO EYES_ ". − the noise shifted to a strong wind through a tunnel with a strange rattling sound in the background, same drums but less noticeable, − " _DON'T_ _LOOK..._ _OR IT TAKES_ _YOU_ " − at the same soundtrack, louder was added an annoying creepy beep and an artificial breather, − " _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_ " − sudden silence. − are the messages you have to collect, always looking for him above your shoulder and run if you see him, because if he reaches you... you're DONE! − an abrupt piano slam and sounds of static boomed in the dark lab as the same time, this time totally unprepared, Tucker's candle went off.

The _five_ jumped, shuddering, and the males yelped, frightened. In the following silence, they kept looking around and at each other wide eyed. The main quiet question was addressed to Danny who shook his head. The Ghost Sense hadn't gone off.

− Never to be spoken again? − the halfa asked faintly and tentatively, obtaining frantic nods.

− T-then it's my turn. − Jazz volunteered, taking a deep breath. − In Edinburg's heart still stands one of the most ancient castle of Europe, the locals say that the oldest building is of around the XII century... but since the 1500's the buildings towers on the city below, intimidating and fierce. However... a legend is whispered in the suburb, one both creepy and warningly: in 1650 the halls of the castle halls rumbled of the sound of a drum. The soldiers didn't think much of the event, it could have been a rookie drummer exercising... but the ladies of the court descried a shadow from a lit up upper level window... of a drummer headless boy. − the redhead paused for effect. − The king dismissed the apparition as the delusion of a couple of women, but at the end of the week the castle was laid siege by an army. Many times afterwards the sound of the phantom headless drummer warned the kings of incoming attacks, only for those who were willing to listen to the lonely sounds echoing through the empty halls... − the girl concluded, blowing on her candle, rending the room darker.

Valerie nodded half-approvingly, then passed a hand through her curly hair. − Between the XVII and XVIII century several shipments of coffin-like chests arrived in New Orleans and were divided among several places including a monastery in the French Quarter. The friars were convinced of the diabolical origin of the chests so they locked them away in the attic, never to be accessed again. However two reporters in 1979 tried to look at them, but the friars negated the visit, so... during the night the duo broke in, armed with cameras to look at the mysterious object in the boxes... − Val lowered her voice in a whisper. − The following morning they found them, dried up and beheaded on the floor, with no evidences of how it had happened. At today many think it had been the work of vampires, but the mystery still stands because the case even if closed hasn't found culprits... − she concluded enigmatically blowing on her candle.

Only one still was lit.

− The story begins in Ireland in a Hallow Eve night, in a pub where there were gathered every sorta of people, drunkards, cheaters, card-addict players and travelers. Though the protagonist of the story doesn't belong to the last category: Jack was a sinner, he knew it well, so when a night at his table sat the Devil himself to play a game with him before taking him to hell, the sly man devised a plan to trick the evil. They betted Jack's soul on the shapeshifting of the Devil: if he had been good enough to become a coin capable of fooling the innkeeper. The evil incarnated fell for the trap and transformed, only to be pocketed near a cross, so rending him unable to change back. That night Jack was saved, so the Devil exchanged his freedom for a delay of 10 years. − the Goth took a breath. − Lucifer then went back to claim the soul, but the cunning man proposed to Beelzebub a last request, to eat an apple from a near tree. the demon was fooled once again and climbed on only to be blocked again as Jack carved a cross on the bark. Unable to descend, once again the evil negotiated his freedom: Jack's souls wouldn't go to Hell once dead. The Devil accepted and was freed once again. − one last pause as the flame trembled. − Many years later Jack naturally died, but at the Heaven's gate he was rejected: after all he was still a sinner. However... soon after the Devil appeared and honored their deal. He wouldn't take his soul to Hell. So Jack was condemned to forever wander in the darkness and the cold... but before leaving Jack was scared by the limbo, so he asked for a way to orientate around. Since Lucifer still considered the man a worthy adversary, he threw him an ember, to also keep warm. The now lost soul gathered a turnip from a garden, carved it to shape it like a lantern and put the ember inside. From then on his soul wanders in the darkness, a Jack 'O Lantern only means to light his way. − Sam blew on the last candle and total darkness descended on them.

− Nice. I didn't know where the pumpkin tradition came from. − Tucker whispered. − Why did it had to be told for last?

− A rumor suggested that if a group of more than three gathered together on Hallow Eve to tell scary stories and his one was the last, it could summon him. I wanted to test... − a cold breath came from her left, where Danny sat, followed by a hiccup. − Ghost Sense? − she whispered, tense.

Green eyes lit up to look around and show his nod. Few seconds later a pumpkin like face phased through the ceiling and a burly man followed shortly after, peeking curiously around. Eerie whispers filled the air, at which Danny answered with ones of his own. It turned into a whole conversation, which was stared by the stunned fully human quartet, till the host blown in full laughter, then he sighed only to frown at a new whisper from the halfa. The Jack 'O Lantern carrying ghost looked pensive, then nodded and saluted with his lit turnip, backing away again with a last whisper.

− So... what was that? − Jazz tentatively asked.

− Sam's rumor was right: Jack 'O was really summoned by our little "rite". Though it's been a while since he had a call. Give or take 20 years, I think. − he murmured, green eyed. − He was happy for it, but... I think I mentioned Fright Knight being the spirit of Halloween... He thanked me for the piece of information, but I don't know what for. Is it possible they will fight for the title? − the ghost-boy asked curiously.

− If that's so, it will be material for the next Halloween Scary Story Bonding. − of that Jazz Fenton was sure.

* * *

 **A/N.** So... spooky, creepy and horror isn't my genre (firstly because I'm scared of them myself and lastly because I never tried one before this). How did it go?

I had to heavily borrow references from real legends (the Edinburgh castle, the New Orleans vampires and Jack 'O) and " **Slender: the eight pages** ", because I'm not talented enough to invent this genre out of nowhere, so I apologize for my inadequacy.

Anyway, thanks for the magnificent amount of follows, favorites and reviews, I appreciate them so much! Write ya next time!

 **[Briar Ruler** : I'm glad! I think they were intelligent to begin with, otherwise they couldn't become ghost with an obsession/unsolved matter (the option you like more). The level of communication is pretty basic through Ghost Speech, but like Chopper's case the understanding is more developed in certain individuals than others. The tiny net spy... is a pretty good idea, I still intend to post another part on this theme, so who knows? **xD** You're welcome!

For the ones that missed the **Karate Cameos** they were the sensei: **Hamato Yoshi** , father of quadruplets is our good _Splinter_ and his mutant ninja turtles ( _Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo_ ); the second one was **Muten Roshi** , proud turtle master of _Son Goku_ and _Krilin_. Hope you liked it! **]**


	11. Drabble 08 Back to the Future (1 of 3)

**Eighth drabble**

 **~Original/outfits inspired by** **Butch Hartman** **'s designs*~**

 **Category:** **Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Requested by:** t-rex989

* * *

 **Drabble 08 _ Back to the Future**

Flying for the lives of 5 hostages while bleeding profusely hadn't been in Phantom's mind when he woke up that morning.

However, since the Shadow of Johnny 13 had kept him distracted while its master and mistress had snatched a couple of civilians and his whole Team (sans his parents), he could only accelerate along with the Red Huntress on her hoverboard.

− Are you sure you can keep up, Phantom? − the red-clad teen asked with a slight tone of concern (that itself was worrying enough, but at least she wasn't shooting at him since the Truce).

− I have to. I can't believe I was played like a violin! It's all my fault! − he gritted his teeth, both from the pain of the lucky shot and the fatigue.

− No, I think it's sleep deprivation. We have arranged the schedules to prevent that, you moron! − she scolded.

− Then I challenge you: try sleeping while Skulker breaks into your room to take your pelt! − he shot back irritably.

− Eww! − she cringed. − Then update the security! I'm sure the Fentons could lend you some gadgets if this means saving their daughter faster!

− You know, this is exactly what I'll do once this is over! − he agreed as they came in sight of a lipstick made circle on the concrete of the sport field. Which contained the aforementioned hostages: nobody else was in sight and the bound and gagged Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Dash and Paulina were struggling against their restrains.

As the Team's girls noticed the duo arrival, they shook with more energy, glaring as to warn them of a trap... that was quite obvious: hostages alone in a strange circle? Probably neither Jack Fenton would have fallen for that! ...Okay, maybe not a good example.

Anyway, how couldn't they trigger it?

− Do you have the Sensor Lens? − Phantom panted as he held close the gash on his upper arm, courtesy of the Shadow.

− Already on it. − as a matter of fact the Huntress was scanning the surroundings, then she snapped her fingers. − One o'clock, near the heptagon vertex with the sun. Thermos.

− Consider it done. − swiftly the device was uncapped and Kitty shrieked, engulfed by its light.

− Damn you! − Johnny roared, jumping out from a tree, and recklessly flew at them, only to be sucked up by the Thermos.

− Aand... we're full. Just in case, can you check? − the ghost boy capped the gadget as the girl obliged.

− All clear. Let's get them out of there. − the hidden Valerie confirmed, landing inside the circle , ready to unbound Dash.

− That was so cool! − said boy shouted once un-gagged, making Phantom cringe.

− Hey guys, are you okay? − the halfa touched down, freeing Sam's mouth.

− No, don't! The circle activates if _any_ ghost touches it! − the Goth shoved him, but it was too late: the lines under them lit up in a white-blue glow as a tower of light shot up in the sky. Everybody was embraced by it and once the pillar had vanished, only the lipstick-circle and the full Thermos left outside it remained.

 **~OoO~**

− _Guys, we got a flare of energy and an ecto-signal on the grounds of Casper High._ − a tri-colored beanie wearing geek-looking black lad called through the comms.

− You sure? At that distance my G-sense would have gone off. − a raven haired guy with the physique of a Olympic swimmer pointed out after finishing to scarf down his burger.

− _It didn't?_ − the geek replied in disbelief. − _I just checked the sensors!_

− We should check there anyway, maybe it's someone who has found a way to bypass _your_ radar, lil' bro. − a redhead gal beside the "swimmer" nudged him, making him sigh.

− Fine. − he gulped down all the remaining cola, then the duo put away their trails and walked out the Nasty Burger, turning around the corner into the back alley where a bright light flashed. An instant later, a silhouette shot in the sky, flying at high speed towards the school.

− Oh. Do you think it's _that_? − the same redhead of before (part of said silhouette) asked to the white haired who was carrying her.

− That...? − he muttered confused, then understanding dawned on him − Oh, already? − the carrier asked surprised.

− Well, it's about time, it's at the school grounds and you know... − she gestured to both herself and him.

− Well, that explains a lot. − he hummed, just to startle midflight.

− Don't do that! What was that? − the older one reprimanded the male.

− I just remembered something. Goth One! − he called opening the link on the comm.

− _Aye, "Captain"!_ − replied the half-sarcastic voice of a young woman.

− I need the Medical Kit **β-520** at our old school grounds! − he ordered, accelerating and making his passenger startle too.

− _How did you get that injured already?!_ − Goth One scolded with a side note of worry.

− It's not really for me, but if Psy One's hunch is right, we'll need it soon. − he reassured as they came in sight with the pointed area. They were lucky, it was summer so there was nobody around since the school was closed.

− If I remember right... There! − the redhead pointed to a secluded section were 7 forms lied on the ground.

− Guys, if you can, gather where the signal showed pronto. Psy One was right.

 **~OoO~**

Whatever had happened, sure it hurt like hell. In addition with the sleep deprivation and ectoplasmic loss, Danny Phantom wasn't in too good condition.

The halfa (still in ghost mode) tremblingly raised himself on his hands and knees from where he had fallen and took a shuddering breath, looking at his surroundings: the hostages were still on the ground, all of them unconscious. They were still at school, but somehow it looked different...

What did really do that circle?

Even if Danny's sight was getting fuzzier, he focused on some writings along the lines, they were in Ghost Speech... something about a ten, ghost's touch activation and time...

A throb made him flinch and shift on a seiza sitting position in order to hold his now less bleeding upper arm. The others seemed okay, sans the bounds and gags... He had to take them off... How could he feel that awful after only a nick on the arm? Unless... Poison, or the cut was deeper than he had thought. In the former case, he couldn't really do much, but in the latter at least block the ecto-loss. The holding hand trembled more as he iced the wound like a makeshift bandage.

Now he had only to free his friends... easier said than done. Moving from that spot was practically impossible and he didn't trust his aim with ectoblasts with a so fuzzy vision.

His only chance was Valerie beside him. Unconscious.

− Val... − he tried to call, but his voice was practically a whisper, so, useless.

Why, on Clockwork's name, was he so tired? He hadn't been like this few minutes before... the circle activated. Probably it had sapped him all the remaining strength the ecto-loss had already shortened. However because he was trying to think coherently, Danny noticed too late that somebody had landed not far from him.

Tiredly the half rose hid head to look at the newcomers, only to startle at their appearance. They were a man and a woman, but the halfa's attention had focused on the male: the muscular built (which looked like a swimmer's one) was clad in a jumpsuit with white boots, gloves and belt; the pants and sleeves were black as were three stripes on the stranger's torso, which covered both sides and the central part of the chest; the collar was striped too, but in a radial pattern black-white; the boots and gloves had acid-green rims and moreover the latters had attached on what looked like cylindrical mini-cannons; the man complexion was as tanned as Danny's but the stranger's white hair were a little longer than the boy's, however there were the glowing acid-green eyes which looked the same that scared the halfa as much as the " **D** "-like symbol of the same color on his chest.

 _No._

Even if it would have cost him his very last breath, Danny managed to stood and charge twin ectoblasts on his hands, to use them as decoys to actually charge the Wail.

Though, something stopped him: maybe it was the worry and panic in the other's _green_ eyes, maybe it was a little part of Danny that told him that _**his**_ eyes had been _**red**_ or maybe just what his future doppelganger said.

− Hold your horses, chibi! We're not here to harm you! − the other raised his arms in a surrender fashion.

 _Chibi? Only Clockwork calls me that..._ during that brief hesitation, somebody else had rushed at his side, completely unnoticed for her familiarity.

− Oh my God, Danny! I didn't know you were this messed up! − the redhead newcomer gently took hold of the injured arm elbow, to move it and assess the damage.

− Better this way then. Ten years of missed naggings. − the older Phantom sighed, never really breaking the eye-contact with Danny, which oddly seemed to reassure the younger halfa, perhaps because slowly they were convincing him that the other wasn't a threat.

Deciding in a split second to try a leap of fate, Danny broke the staring contest and glanced at the woman. − ...Jazz? An older one? − he finally whispered, looking at the older-older-sister: her hair was tied in a high bun and she too was wearing a Fenton jumpsuit, an aqua-green one, a different shade from their mother's, plus it had grey rims; at her belt were hooked an Ectogun, what seemed a more compacted version of the Peeler and a sort of PDA (perhaps a tracking device).

The 29-years-old woman softly smiled and nodded. − Yep. No need to worry. Your one is there. − she pointed with a gesture of her head. Realizing she was right, the ectoblasts receded and Danny looked back at the older Phantom.

− ...If she's here... − his voice trembled from both relief and exhaustion. − ...No evil-future-self...?

The other halfa kindly smiled and nodded. − No evil-future-self. − he confirmed. The green energy completely dissipated and Danny's legs began to give in, so the other stepped forward to shorten the distance. − You're in good hands chibi. I'll keep an eye on them.

The younger half-ghost, spent up, at those words fell forward, no longer being able to stand, right into the arms of his future-self, who shifted him to lay on his back.

− ...You promise? − was all Danny could ask with what was left of his energy.

− I promise. And we both know we keep them. − the reassurance was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

 **~OoO~**

− You're both too stubborn for your own good. − Jazz muttered both fondly and sternly as she began unbinding the time-travelers.

− It's how we are, would you honestly change it? − Phantom smirked as he kneeled, turning his legs into a wisp to cushion the body of his younger-self, at last blissfully unconscious. Once again the tapped open the link with the team, while the other arm held suspended from the ground the torso of the injured doppelganger, white haired head rolled in the crook of his elbow. − Goth One, any time now or there won't be a me around any longer. − he asked leaving the channel open in order to place the now free left hand in the chest of his mini-self.

A white-bluish glow lit up under his palms as 27-years-old Phantom closed his eyes and concentrated.

− _We're almost there, if you're in such hurry, then open a portal!_ − the female voice scowled.

− Right now he can't, he's a little concentrated in stabilizing the patients conditions. − replied for him his sister who had finished freeing the captives.

− _You st_ _ill hav_ en't told us who they are and what's the situation, by the way. − the male voice pointed out.

− You have the RV, you should already be here. − Jazz replied instead, teasing.

− _We are._ − confirmed Goth One.

− Bring it here, we have passengers. − the redhead ordered.

− _Why can't you just tell us!_ − the male asked frustrated.

− First, you won't believe me if I told you and second I want to appreciate your reaction. − the oldest Fenton child stood proud, hands on her hips, facing the direction which an engine roar came from.

The Fenton RV arrived like a buffalos horde and braked few meters from the circle. From the driver seat jumped down the owner of the comm. female voice, AKA Goth One: she was a young woman with knee-high black boots, olive tights, green-netted black mini-skirt, black top with white " **D** " at the center, short spiked chocker and a purple coat slightly longer than the skirt; the hair were shoulder blade-long and the upper part of it was tied into a ponytail; she also wore a pair of high-tech green goggles (like a hairband) plus the green earpiece of the Phones. She was already carrying with her the Medical Kit and automatically done a couple of steps before freezing at the sight before her.

At the same time the owner of the comm. male voice dismounted, revealing himself as a lithe black-skinned young man: he wore white sneakers, blue jeans, short sleeved light blue jacket (with a white " **D** " on its left side) from which sprouted the long sleeves of a white shirt underneath and a striped green-red-yellow beanie; the black hair were long enough to peek from under the hat with a fringe that touched the edge of transparent uni-glasses and lastly he had a short goatee. He still had the tablet with the coordinates of the ghost-signal detected.

− What was that abo... **Holy mother of Technology!** It's us! − the Techno-Geek _manly_ squealed.

− So the sensor picked up young-Danny's signal! Why didn't the Ghost Sense then? − the Goth asked refocusing on the task and joining the two halfas on the ground, opening the kit to retrieve the gadgets.

− Why would it pick up myself? − the older Phantom grumbled, still concentrated in whatever was doing to his younger self. − This one is nothing like my alternative doppelganger, I'm still this him and he'll be me... Dan − a grimace and a flutter of energy − wasn't all of us. He was still a halfa but a hybrid between the halves of two ghosts. − a sigh. − Okay, for now this will do. − the older halfa turned off the bluish-white energy he had infused into his past-self and reopened hi eyes.

− What was it? − meanwhile the Goth had expertly uncovered the younger specter's uninjured arm, sterilized the tanned skin and threaded the needle into his vein, connecting him to a drip of neon-green liquid with speckles of red suspended in air thanks to a hovering Fenton device.

− I shared part of my energy. Being our cores the same one, the resonance wasn't so difficult to achieve. That Time Circle drains almost all the energy from who, accidentally or not, activates it. − the conscious green eyed male floated up, carrying bridal-style his charge. − We should go back to the base before we send them back: chibi-me has to recover and I have to check a couple of books.

− "Chibi"? Do you finally recognize Clockwork's nick? − Jazz teased as she started to carry her own younger self to the RV.

− ...Maybe. − he conceded, as the raven haired young woman collected the kit then opened the back doors of the vehicle.

− Sam, shift the backseats to the sides, this way there'll be more room for everybody. − the Techno-Geek called, picking up who appeared to be his younger self and hoisting him over the shoulder like a sack of flour, then he crouched down to do the same with the shallowest girl in the city. − Man, that work out really did wonders! − he muttered excited.

− Already done. Seriously Tucker, you had to carry them like that? − future Sam asked exasperated as Jazz and Danny were deposited by their older selves in the RV.

− Of course I do! This way I can strut about it with me! − Tucker Foley puffed his chest as he climbed on the van to deposit his charges.

− And make a fool of himself if I remember right... − the more equipped Manson grumbled as she retrieved her younger self. Beside her the jumpsuit wearing Jazz snickered, lifting up the Red Huntress, while the older Phantom bit his lip not to laugh out alright as he picked up the quarterback.

− Probably he remembers the whole affair in a completely different way... − the oldest present Fenton whispered to the others, making them snort.

− Of course he does, he's Tuck after all! − Phantom floated to the backseats and put down Dash, fastening his seatbelt.

Shortly after each time-traveller had been secured to their seat, future Team Phantom took their place in the front seats sans their leader, who decided to stay behind to take some notes about the Time Circle.

− What did we had to do today? − o'Jazz asked as she (thankfully) normally drove the RV.

− Nothing much, − o'Tucker checked his tablet. − we had a Team meeting to schedule the jobs and patrols of the month. There was the vague plan to go to the theatre if there hasn't been any attack, but it depended on the movie choice.

− Well, this happening makes things more interesting. And at least we'll have _our_ Val to help us keep an eye on the teens. − Sam sighed.

 **[Continues...]**

* * *

 ***** As you all have inferred, I meant the recent ones about 10-years-later. While I don't like Butch's drawing style, a version more similar to the animation of the show is Amethyst-Ocean's one (check on tumblr  &/or Pinterest).

Also the quote inside the description of this drabble belongs to the second ad of " _Back to the Future II_ ". How many of you picked it up? ***^***

* * *

 **A/N.** Even if it's a month late, happy new year! (But given how 2017 started, I consider January a trial month **u_ù** )

If anybody wonders, the cause of past!Danny being the only conscious left is because he's a halfa so he has a sort of immunity to time jumps: a non-controlled one discontinues the neural process of a normal human (basically they black out); for Danny, being half ghost and all, having ectoplasm in him blocks this time jump side effect.

Thanks to all new and old reviewers, followers and favorites that joined or stayed during the hiatus, real life can be a real pain! ( **xD** ...sorry for the pun **-_-'** )

This drabble is a bit still in writing, so I can only say it could have from two to three parts in total, sorry. However I hope **t-rex989** liked how I started the requested theme, so please give me some feedback!

This is all for now, type ya (probably) next week!

 **[Dimensional Girl:** Can you believe that I was so tired and in hurry last drabble that I forgot to reply to your review? I'm sorry! Anyway, I'm so glad that you liked it, so you're welcome! And thanks too for the Halloween review! **^w^]**


	12. Drabble 08 Back to the Future (2 of 3)

**Previous chapter:**

 _Shortly after each time-traveler had been secured to their seat, future Team Phantom took their place in the front seats sans their leader, who decided to stay behind to take notes about the Time Circle._

 _What did we have to do today? − o'Jazz asked as she (thankfully) normally drove the RV._

 _Nothing much, − o'Tucker checked his tablet. − we had a Team meeting to schedule the jobs and patrols of the month. There was the vague plan to go to the theatre if there hasn't been any attack, but it depended on the movie choice._

 _Well, this happening makes things more interesting. And at least we'll have our Val to help us keep an eye on the teens. − Sam sighed._

* * *

He slowly came back from the dream world at the sound of quiet chatters and the roar of an engine.

The last thing he remembered was... being snatched and dragged to the sport section of the school grounds where he had been bounded and left into a strange circle along with Paulina, two of the freaky-trio and the hotty-sister of the missing Fenturd. Then... Phantom and the Red Gal had come to rescue, looking awesome while doing all, but after that... They had landed and a blinding light had made him lose his senses.

Now where was he? Dash still felt too dazed to open his eyes, so he listened: there were three voices, familiar ones but somewhat different.

 _The geeks and the hottie!_

Anger surged through the quarterback, what were they doing while he was still tied up? Above all since they seemed so casual about the situation!

The blond cracked open an eyelid to turn and protest... but paused and stared: in front of him, head resting on the hottie's shoulder was Phantom, clearly unconscious or resting. He seemed worse for wear and hooked to a hovering mech. Beside him, the hottie was sleeping too ( _but she had just spoken!_ ) along with the black geek and the freaky Goth. All of them fasten belted on car seats.

However their voices were still on.

 _How is it even possible?!_

Furrowing his brows, Dash turned his head to the source of the noise, noting that beside him were Paulina and the Huntress, they were in a van and three of the four front seats were occupied.

− Really, I tried to impress her with my hacking skills, but she turned me down just because of my beanie. My beanie! _Capisce?_ − the voice of the Geek whined.

− Tuck, you know that the MIT is full of human cases and peculiarities, maybe next one could be easily impressed by your job. − the hotty's voice consoled.

− Yeah, because ghost-hunting is not generally frowned by society! − a sigh − At least Amity fame has gained credibility since Danny made and published his degree thesis on ghost biology and behavior. − _Wait what?_

− Oh, do you remember the examiners' faces when he brought the finally obedient Cujo to the thesis discussion and made him perform some tasks? That was worth every single day of his training! − the Goth's voice interjected, making Dash's eyes bulge from their sockets.

 _Fenturd managed to train that demon?! Wait... degree?_

− What?! − his disbelief finally escaped, making the front seats trio jump and turn around. They were the geeks! But... they looked different and above all there were in the same place of the ones with the usual appearance in front of him! What was happening?

− Oh, he's the first one? Tch, I lost my bet with Val. − the Geek-look-alike clicked his tongue in disappointment and turned to the front, ready to ignore the blond. The hottie threw a glance to the Goth, clearly underlying " _you deal with him, I'm driving_ ", at which the younger girl grimaced and fully turned the seat, in order to glare at him.

− Dash. What pleasure to see you awake. − sarcasm dripped from every word.

− What's happening? How could you in two places at the same time?! − he glanced between the two, but then focused on the unfamiliar (awake) looking one.

− Long story short, the circle you were in made you time travel. You're 10 years in the future. − she shrugged, then pointed a thumb to her sleeping doppelganger. − That "me" is the one of your time. As are all the ones you see unconscious.

As crazy as it sounded... it actually made sense. The ghost-chick that had drawn the circle had muttered something along the lines to get rid of Phantom by sending him away, but Dash would have never guessed it could have worked.

− Then where is future me? − the quarterback demanded.

− Honestly I haven't heard of him since graduation. − the Goth shrugged again.

− What about me then? − a high pitched voice squealed, as demanding ad Dash.

 **~OoO~**

Probably it had been a "What?!" right into her ear that had startled her awake, but as Paulina fought sleep, her brain had been coherent enough to catch on the time-travel thing. And the conversation had just become more inviting. So she promptly joined in, even before she could open her eyes. The next instant she was scrutinizing the new look of the Goth-"Wonder" on the front seat, deeming it at least more acceptable than the previous one... But why was she wearing Phantom's " **D** " on her black top? Had she become a fangirl too?

The older girl scowled, crossing her arms and covering her logo. − I hate to admit that you actually managed to make your way to AP News and you're one of the anchorwoman. After the Law degree, that is. − the Goth ferally grinned.

...That sounded more like a threat than an accomplishment... Was college life that hellish? **{Necessary A/N: cue evil jingle}**

− Well, at least I'm famous! − Paulina squealed in delight.

− Can you please be less annoying? I've got a splitting headache. − the Red Huntress grumbled beside her.

− Sorry, I didn't know you where there. − the Latina girl admitted sheepish. While she was more about Phantom, since the red-clad Huntress had appeared she had an healthy dose of respect for what a sole standing girl could do against ghosts. Speaking of which... Paulina's breath hitched: in front of her there was her idol! ...Who was unconscious. Paler than usual and green stained. Hooked to a strange machine. − What happened to the Ghost boy?!

 **~OoO~**

Valerie wasn't entirely coherent till she heard the serious panicky voice of her ex-BFF. Above all if related to Phantom. Who had been seriously injured before that white flash knocked her out.

Her eyelids shot open and, through the lens of her helmet, she cringed at his appearance: he seemed more dead than usual. And was that... an ecto-transfusion?

The second thing she noticed was that the Ghost boy's team was beside him, still unconscious, and they were inside the Fenton RV (she had been inside the vehicle at least once). Who was driving? The pace wasn't Jack Fenton's one.

Valerie jumped at the sight of another (older) Samantha Manson peering at them unimpressed.

− He accidentally triggered the time travel and was drained by it. He'll be fine. − she dismissed.

− Once at the base we'll patch him up and find a way to send you back. − reassured Jazz Fenton's disembodied voice from the driver seat, since Val knew she was in front of her. − It's not the first and won't be the last time he's this injured. − she concluded with a sigh.

− ...Phantom can be injured? − Dash asked disbelieving − But he's a hero and a ghost! − he protested. Okay, now Valerie could see why Phantom had always been irritated by the idea.

− That doesn't make them immune to wounds and bruises! − the black belt interjected on the ghost-teen's behalf. − It just takes other means and more force, but given the right circumstances even ghosts can die!

− Wha- Really?! − the Latina shrieked making the aware five wince. Dash was gaping meanwhile.

− Yeah, really. That's why I stopped trying and disintegrate them. − the Huntress turned to the o'Manson. − It's what future-me does, right?

− You can ask yourself in a hour or so, we have a meeting pre-scheduled. − the violet-eyed young woman smirked in anticipation.

− You've become official ghost-hunters. − Val stated, making all the future people snort at the same time.

− More like a P.I. office for supernatural crimes. You have no idea of the amount of work there is! − what sounded like Tucker's voice, but deeper, exclaimed from the other front seat.

− Fenturd included? − Dash accused, frowning.

− We do use the Fenton Works as a base and Danny's parents' inventions after all, so why shouldn't he? − Manson scowled.

− Sam, don't let him push your buttons, he's still a teenager, leave him be. − Jazz's voice scolded from the front. The o'Goth sighed.

− Fine, whatever. But while staying here, there are some ground rules: you **don't** leave the Fenton Works for any reason and you **can't** check internet of the news from any source. − beside the 9th black belt the other teenagers started to protest, but a violet glare silenced them. − We don't know what or how you knowing certain things would change time that's _fine how it is_. So please do so or you'll be knocked unconscious till your leave. − o'Sam promised dangerously.

− But they'll get to meet their future selves! − Dash whined pointing to Team Phantom and Valerie.

− We certainly know what to tell or not since _we remember it_. Though, you still have you own free will, so we can predict thongs only to a certain degree. So, if you please, try to collaborate. − the implied "or else" hang in the air making the civilian duo nod. − Good. Jazz, ETA?

− I've just began parking the RV inside the garage. − was the smug reply. − "Captain"?

 **~OoO~**

Danny was so intent in doing the sketch and the notes that was startled by the "Captain?" right into his ear.

− What? − he answered snapping close his notebook and instinctively looked at the base.

− _ETA? We're already at the base and everybody sans the Team is awake._ − Jazz reported, making him nod then hum in assent since she couldn't see him.

− Good, I've got everything I need here. Can you move them to the waiting room and mini-me to the infirmary? I had to get stitches if I remember right. − Phantom floated up, ready to fly, but he paused, as a wicked grin plastered his face. − I changed my mind: I'll be already there to get my charge. You're in the garage, right?

− _Ohh, you're really going to do that?_ − o'Tucker shared the enthusiasm.

− Yep, after all Valerie complained ages for that show off, it would be a pity not to miss it. − the older halfa cheerfully replied, hearing female twin groans. With a bit of concentration and a simple gesture, a green-azure swirling portal opened in front of him, showing the ceiling of the garage on the other side.

Legs tuned into a wisp, arms crossed and his famous smirk on the face, the hero of Amity Park entered the portal, emerging from the other side ground, as if summoned.

− So, I heard you're awake. Did you behave? − he asked.

 **~OoO~**

The exchange among the future-nerds didn't make sense at all as Dash climbed down from the back of the RV, together with Paulina and the Red-chick. Why did the o'gals groan at the geek enthusiastic question? Who was this "Captain" they were talking to?

A bluish-greenish glow appeared in a corner of the floor, startling the jock to a halt and stare as a white haired ghost hunk emerged from the light, arms crossed and toxic-green eyes looking back at them.

− So, I heard you're awake. Did you behave? − the apparition smirked, making Dash gape. This really was...

Paulina breathing stopped all together as she gripped with all her might her bestie's sleeve. _If this is a dream, don't wake me!_ her inner fangirl squealed, too bewitched to say that aloud.

Even if the jumpsuit and height were different, this older Phantom was impossible to mistake. He had also gained muscles! Of course even before he had been lithe, but _this_...

− Stop drooling, you're making a fool of yourself. − the Red Huntress scolded the Latina girl, arms crossed and literally unreadable mask. − Phantom, you did it on purpose! − she accused, making the ghost's smirk widen.

− Of course I did! Otherwise how could you have reasons to complain about me? − she playfully answered then dove (intangible) into the RV which he came out a second later from, younger self in tow. − Sam, I need your skills for chibi. Jazz, you and Tuck know what to do. − the white-haired specter gave directions and the older ones moved accordingly, only a nod to signal their acknowledgement.

− What about us? − finally Dash managed a strangled yelp.

− Since we already discussed the matter, I won't repeat. − o'Sam snarled as she followed both Phantoms outside the garage. A shiver run down the jock's spine.

Since when the Goth had become this scary?

 **~OoO~**

Jazz sighed at the terrified face of the younger quarterback and decided to divert her attention to the hidden Gray.

− Huntress, since you're the most responsible beside me at the moment, can I ask you to keep an eye on them, while I wake the others? − she requested, eliciting a "Hey!" from o'Tuck. The red clad girl eyed her ex-friends and nodded, shrugging.

− If I get to meet my future self, I won't let them wander off. But what about your past ones? − she frowned, curious.

− Same rules. However they already know not to mess with time travel, so less babysitting. − o'Jazz smirked as she climbed back on the RV.

− Do you still remember how to wake us? − the aged hacker asked, casually leaning on the vehicle backdoor, in full view of her and the youngsters.

− You don't? − the oldest redhead teased, then took a deep inhale... − Hey, there's a _talking plant_ with severe _PTDS_ carrying _PDAs_! − she shouted towards the unconscious teens.

There was an instant of stillness, then a ripple washed over the trio, whose heads slowly raised much like an horror movie.

− Talking plant? − muttered Sam.

− PTDS? − y'Jazz's wide eyes scanned around.

− PDAs? − y'Tuck gaped.

 **~OoO~**

− Talking plant? − was the girl automatic response to that shout before even being completely coherent. _Why did Jazz shout that? Is Undergrowth around?_

That thought however was soon forgotten as she noticed that the owner of said voice in front of her, inside the RV... was completely different from who she knew.

− And this ends in the album. Who knew we could do such faces? − another voice not-quite-Tucker announced, as its origin was typing on a futuristic PDA.

− It's not possible... − breathed Jazz's voice _right beside Sam_ , making her mechanically look and realize that _her_ familiar redhead wasn't the one she had seen a second before.

− More like improbable. Knowing Clockwork and all. − reassured the oldest Fenton, smiling.

− So we time travelled. − y'Foley assumed, a bit astounded as he took in the appearance of his future self.

− Yep. We brought you to our house till we find a way to send you back. The others are outside. − the older black skinned man gestured with a thumb behind him.

Quickly the younger Team unbolted their seatbelts and stood, eager to peer at the surroundings.

− Danny too? − Sam jumped down, just to locate only the civilian duo and the Huntress, so she turned to glare at the future male teammate who recoiled. − He's not here!

− Jeez, why are you always that terrifying no matter the age? − the azure-clad young man protested.

− The circle drained his energy, so my lil' bro brought him to the infirmary. Our you is with them if it reassures you. − the more experienced redhead whispered Sam, ignoring her Techno Geek reply, and after that she placidly walked to the garage exit.

− Can we see him? − her younger doppelganger quickly followed, along with the others of the Team.

− Once he wakes up. On the way to the infirmary there are several things you don't have to see, sorry. − the jumpsuit wearing Fenton smiled, sheepishly cheerful, making them pass into a corridor.

Sam only grumbled annoyed. − Time travel rules, isn't it?

− Oh, I forgot that Danny had already taught us at this point. − the older nerd wondered closing the door at the end of the line, after the two annoyances and Valerie had passed.

− How could Fentina teach you anything about this? − Baxter attacked, disbelieving.

− Danny as in Danny Phantom, you moron. Her brother isn't the only "Danny" around! − the Goth jerked her thumb to the Jazzes, looking visibly annoyed.

− Oh, right. − the blond had the decency not to reply further, probably embarrassed by his "mistake".

− But why would the Ghost boy teach you of all the people? − Paulina instead pointed out.

− They help him along with me. Is that a problem? − the hidden Valerie huffed.

− But why them? − she insisted.

− We're his friends, it's not that difficult! − o'Tucker finally shot back, exasperated.

Before the shallow girl could interject any further, the oldest Fenton opened one of the two doors at the end of the bare tunnel, the one labeled "Waiting Room".

The sight inside was enough to even shut Paulina up. Though, truth to be told, even Sam (who wasn't as much as a Techno-geek as Tucker) was impressed.

 **~OoO~**

This wasn't a time travel, he had just died and went to nerds' paradise. And considering the Rules, this had to be the most past-selves-friendly room. Meaning: the spoilers weren't as many or as important as in the rest of the building. Or streets. Or _internet_.

An ultra-thin screen (turned off) was hanging on the wall on their right, while under it there was a mahogany door with a silver plate in the middle, which displayed " **Phantom P.I.** ". Beside it, there was a desk with a closed PC, along with stationery items neatly disposed on it. The little part of Tucker's mind unoccupied by fanboying idly observed that it had to belong to Jazz. As a matter of fact, beside two sofas (disposed in a L shape fashion), a waste bin, a comfy chair and a new type of cordless phone, all the other furniture was composed by ceiling-high bookcases full of tomes. Also the little visible of walls was painted a neutral azure and the sofa were grey, reminding kinda the color scheme of the gir- _woman_ 's jumpsuit.

− You can settle here in the meanwhile. I'll go and check on Phantoms and fix something if you're hungry. − o'Jazz proposed.

Tucker's attention snapped back from his techno reverie.

− Thank you. − the younger redhead replied gratefully, but her attention was drawn by the bookcases. − Uh, can I...? − she gestured hesitantly, gaining a nod from her doppelganger.

− Of course. I did it too, so there's no problem If you want to start with something, I'll suggest you this one. − the jumpsuit wearing woman pulled a book and gave it to her − And you make sure they don't turn on anything. − she turned to her Geek, obtaining an irritated huff.

− I still remember, thank you very much. − he crossed his arms and sat heavily on the chair.

The older redhead chuckled and exited from the plate adorned door, leaving the time-travelers and o'Tucker alone.

* * *

 **A/N.** I feel terribly ashamed. I missed both **_Haunted Drabbles_** and **_Shivers_** anniversary! **TT◊TT** BUT! I remembered Maddie  & Jack wedding anniversary! So here the chapter in celebration! **xP**

So, here we see a little of what's going on in the future, but some more pieces of information will be delivered next time, if you were wondering.

(BTW, I couldn't resist inserting an ONE PIECE scene-cameo, it really fitted the situation. **xD** )

I'll try to update soon, but my actual typing time is too sloooow! **›¤‹** **Augghhhh!**

Anyway, I really like your feedbacks, so thanks everybody and keep on reviewing/fav/follow!

Type ya next time!

 **[Aeon The Dimensional Girl:** My idea was more based on the second movie (where the slogan of the description comes from), so I understand your initial confusion. **u_ù** Glad you liked it anyway!

 **KuriMaster13:** Yay indeed! Pity now he's still unconscious to see it. xD Sorry, I'm a bit cruel. **]**


	13. Drabble 08 Back to the Future (3 of 3)

− I still don't see why we have to obey to a mass of nerds. − Dash plonked on the sofa, looking mutinous.

− Because if you're really a fan of Phantom and respect his authority, our future-selves' word has the same value of his. − Jazz replied absent-mindly, absorbed by the advanced psychology book.

− What does make you think that? − Paulina demanded obnoxiously.

− The fact that we're in society for the P.I. work? That I deal with informatics, Jazz with psycho-jumbo and Sam, Phantom and the Huntress investigate and occasionally hunt? − o'Tucker declared smugly.

− What about Danny Fenton then? − the hidden Valerie frowned. The trio was almost attached to the hip.

− He sometimes invents things with his parents, but mainly he's in an apprenticeship. Well, two actually, but one of them is mostly finished. − the more experienced hacker shrugged.

− Why are you telling us? You won't let me know anything about myself! − the jock protested.

− Because when I was in "his" situation, − the older black lad pointed to his younger self − _my_ future "me" told us this. Time travel sometimes works in circles: if a thing had been done before, it could or better _should_ be done again with no consequences. The Rules are complex, I know. − o'Foley leaned back, casually scrutinizing the reactions.

− But isn't it cheating? − Paulina observed, for once not in high octave.

− The fact itself that you're _here_ is cheating, technically. But being it unintentional, probably it will only lead to a verbal warning and a quick return home. − the 27 years old explained matter of fact-ly.

− How much quick? − the Huntress pressed.

− ...An hour or so, if I remember right. − the future geek shot a glance at the clock and nodded, more certain. − Just to give _your_ Phantom time to recover from the time-jump and _our_ to fix a way to send you back. He's got some new _sweet_ skills.

− Any spoiler you _can_ share? − the Goth finally sat down.

− Well, you didn't get the chance to see it, but he can make portals at last... − the o'nerd began, only to be interrupted by the red-gal.

− Bloody show-pony. − she grumbled, making all the freaks (young and old) snort in amusement.

− And he has mastered all the basic skills the fruitloop once showed him, sans the ghostly fire, of course. ***** − the older beanie wearer continued as if not interrupted.

− Why not? The Ghost boy is amazing! − the Latina girl pointed out as if obvious.

− "Amazing" or not, − the four-eyes mocked, − he can't do something he's not attuned to. He's more an Ice-elemental ghost than a fire one. − he remarked.

Dash for once actually paused to consider. _Well, fire and ice don't mix at all. And since the former could melt the latter which our Phantom already has, it's unlikely he could have developed a power heat-related..._

It made sense.

The blond startled from his musings at a surprised gasp and looked up, meeting bewildered expressions. − What?

− I know. It surprised me too. − the azure clad nerd commented sympathetically.

− **What?** − Dash demanded more adamantly.

− Don't mind them, you just thought aloud. − Paulina informed him, looking miffed. − What do you take us for? Brainless side characters? We are A-listers for a reason.

− Considering what he makes Danny and us nerds go through when he gets bad marks, he's not usually that perceptive. − the younger four-eyes snapped back from where he sat beside his friend on the other sofa, arms crossed.

− Well, I have a lot of pressure on my shoulders, what can you ever know? − the quarterback shot back, standing up.

− Shoving classmates in their lockets, giving them wedgies and some other pleasantries aren't really the best way to relieve it! And what if one of those times a kid gets seriously injured or has a collapse? Not only it will make you a whole new level of asshole, but you'll put yourself in so much trouble with the law that your future in football won't cover up! − Sam exploded so hard that startled the blond into a sitting position to back away from her. − Have you ever thought about this? − she stood and made to reach him with a raised index, ready to stab him with it. Her advance was restrained by her geek accomplice who dragged her back from her shoulders.

− Easy Sam, don't let him get you. − the male advised.

− Don't give me that! He bullies you not as much anymore just because that selfless idiot practically throws himself in the line of fire for the other nerds! − Sam roared.

− ...What do you mean? − the Red-gal had a slight horrified tone.

− That our moronic friend prefers to be beaten himself rather than let somebody who's "weaker" than him suffer. He looks after people because one of the nitwit that reveries Phantom doesn't actually follow his hero-principles! − the Goth seethed, settling down.

Oh. That actually stung. Like, a lot. Being told that a wimp like Fenturd was more similar than him to Phantom wounded him. Without any witty or any at all comebacks, Dash looked down, leaving the room in silence.

 **~OoO~**

− Shouldn't be around now that you woke up? − a faint voice rang among the darkness.

− Oh! I remember that line! Uhh... and now déjà-vu. I hate déjà-vues. − why has hearing his own voice? He hadn't even opened his mouth!

With a jolt Danny sat up, his brain catching up with the event only right now and promptly the world around him spun. Somehow he didn't end flat on his back just because an arm kept him upright.

− Easy chibi, ecto-loss isn't a walk in the park. − his older voice scolded a little, prompting the boy to open his eyes.

− Chibi? Really? And I thought that that nick was annoying coming from Clockwork... − he muttered, making his older counterpart smile sheepishly.

− Sorry, he must have rubbed off me. But you'll notice, seeing yourself like this, you'll agree with him. − o'Phantom chuckled.

−I'll take your _-our-_ word for this. − Danny looked around in what seemed an infirmary. − How long was I out?

− Less than half an hour. You would have been unconscious longer if our Danny hadn't given you an energy boost, I the ecto-transfusion and patched you up with the Ecto-line. − an older version of Sam counted on her fingers, but the younger halfa was barely paying attention to that. He was more than a bit mesmerized by the growth in beauty and movements she had undertaken.

«I know, right? You just have to wait less than 10 years.» a mental voice whispered, shaking him into awareness. Danny blinked and in the corner of his eye he saw the older Phantom wink. «Yes, we got telepathy. Don't give it up.»

The teen dully nodded. − Thanks for the help. Where are the others? − he shifted, sitting properly with the booted legs dangling from the bed. _Oh, still Phantom._

− Downstairs in the waiting room of the P.I.. I'm fairly sure that by now I've reduced to silence both Dash and Paulina. − Sam grinned ferally, making both Phantom shiver.

− Okay... since I'm sure neither of you wants me to accidentally change the things, which seem totally cool by the way, where can I grab a bite? − the boy looked at them expectantly.

− You already had the right mindset at that age? − the woman asked bewildered to her halfa.

− Now you see why? − the man replied smug. − You have only to time-travel twice. Don't mind us chibi, it's an inside reference. − the younger Phantom nodded slowly. − Anyway, you'll have to close your eyes and I'll guide you downstairs. Got enough energy to phase through? − the arm that was keeping him up tried to move away from his back, but a sudden sway forced a hasty retreat.

− ...I'd rather play safe, you do it. − Danny didn't comment about the almost fail.

− No big deal. Sam, do you wanna join us? − the man turned to the Goth who shook her head.

− I faintly remember that I came back with Jazz along with some snacks, so I'll go and check on her. See you later. − she went out, leaving the past and future versions of Amity Park hero alone.

− Anything you were told by your counterpart in my situation? − the younger one jokingly asked.

− Just two things: **Hell** will come upon Earth if you forget April 3rd. You will know what I mean when it happens, so please, please, _please_ , don't forget it afterwards. − the vein of terror in the aged up green eyes made Danny nod frantically. April 3rd? Okay, no problem. Definitely a date to remember. − The last but not least thing is much more less dramatic: when the situation arise, give one last chance. The first few days will be harsh, but it will totally be worth it. ...Wow, now that I think about it, _my_ older doppelganger's words were what helped me going through. − he then groaned, facepalming with the free hand. − And I hate being a black belt in Déjà-Fu. ******

− ...No, I won't ask about this. Nope. Not at all. − Danny trailed at his counterpart's grin.

− Very good, you're on the right way then. Anyway, time to go. − the arm around his back nudged him so the boy closed his eyes, feeling intangibility wash over him and gravity pull them down. − Okay, clear.

The younger halfa blinked, finding himself in front of a nice looking door with written on: **Phantom P.I.**. He turned to his older self with a raised eyebrow. − What about NASA?

− What tells you that we can't be given jobs from any source? − the mischievous smirk made a shrill of excitement run up his spine.

− Can you tell me how many? − he practically vibrated at the idea, letting the other still supporting him open the door.

 **~OoO~**

One of Valerie (old) worst nightmare was taking place: coming right from the door they had previously passed through, **two** Phantoms entered in the waiting room, chatting amicably.

− ...how many? − the Ghost boy was asking.

− No, sorry. That one I can't do. − the other denied, but before the shorter could reply, he was assaulted by his accomplices and Jazz had actually closed the book (keeping an index to the page) to look at the scene. However, while everyone was distracted, the green eyed man flashed to the hidden Gray a smile and discretely raised three fingers to answer the half question she had heard.

Wait, was he really giving her ammunition to tease his younger self? Was he masochist? She smirked anyway: a good weapon was always good, independently from the source.

In the meanwhile the necessary exchange of pleasantries had ended, so she had the occasion to throw in a scolding tease. − Well, at least you look less dead now.

− Oh Red, com'on! − he whined and she chuckled at his pout.

− Yeah Huntress, you'll have plenty of time when you go back home. − agreed the counterpart.

− Spoilsport. − with the corner of her eye she noticed something and nearly groaned aloud. − Paulina, gal, please you're drooling again. It's unrefined. − she deadpanned.

Startled the Latina girl hastily swiped her mouth then squeaked indignantly as the meaning caught up in her head. How someone like her would manage to get a degree in law (the gal had strut about it while they were waiting) was a mystery. Not so much the still state of shock Dash was in since Sam had screamed him into silence. Maybe this time around he would realize how much of a jerk he was.

Before anybody else could remark, the other door opened and both the older Jazz and Sam entered with a trail of food each.

− Here's food guys. You can relax a bit too, since the Phantom Meeting is in half an hour. − the older redhead remarked, leaving the food on the desk.

Automatically the younger version of the sidekicks and the Huntress looked at the two ghosts with a "seriously" painted on the face, though the receiving ends were either confused or mock-offended.

− What? This time it wasn't me who came up with the name! − the older one defended himself.

− Then _who_ was? − Paulina interrupted with the grace of a rampaging rhino.

The older Tucker lifted an index and announced. − Coming in three two one...

− Hiya bro! Guess what...! − out of nowhere the ghost of a girl dove from the ceiling and her cheers halted abruptly, taking the sight in.

− Dani? − Valerie asked bewildered. The spirit, the _halfa_ , looked older than the last time she saw her (adding data to the mystery that was a hybrid between ghost and human) and she was definitely more muscular and less emaciated than when she was twelve or something. _Probably she's not homeless anymore._ the hidden Huntress thought, pleased.

Like the Ghost man, her outfit had changed and the belly wasn't exposed anymore. On the other hand instead of all the gadgets the relative had scattered all around his suit, the girl had only a green-white belt bag with several pockets that rested at the base of her back. The borders between black and white parts were lined by neon green that was the color of her chest logo too. Her hair was longer but still tied in her usual low ponytail.

− Reddie? Why do you have the old suit? No, wait. − the Ghost girl floated down in a lying position, arms crossed and ghostly tail idly shifting behind her, and scrutinized the time-traveler Phantom. − ...Were you really this chibi ten years ago? − she finally turned to _her_ so claimed cousin.

− Like _you_ weren't then and still aren't chibi, Dani! − the Ghost man tackled her in a playful noogie that she phased through a second later.

− I've been subjected to enough craziness, I'm sitting down. − their Phantom mumbled, depositing his ectoplasmic booty on the sofa Sam and Tucker had been on before going and retrieving the lunch for themselves and him apparently, since when they came back they gave him a couple of sandwiches.

− You can eat? − Valerie blurted, freezing the Ghost boy mid-bite.

− Where do you think this biceps come from? − the older white haired posed, as his relative contentedly was leaning on his back, arms circling his shoulders and neck.

− You're insufferable. − she huffed, making old and young "Team Phantom" chuckle.

− We know you love us Reddie. − Dani sing-sang, before rapping her knuckles on her relative head. − Though, you could have told me they were due today!

− In Danny's defense he didn't know either. We noticed their arrival only because of _my_ sensors. − the older hacker pranced, flexing his muscles too like they were the secret of his success.

− Yeah, yeah, we'd be doomed if it wasn't for you Tucker. − o'Sam commented dryly as she leaned on a shelf unit.

− Oh com'on, last month I totally saved your skin. − the azure clad man claimed.

− That had been really badass, I concede it. − o'Jazz agreed, flanking the raven haired woman and looking at her phone.

− I was meaning to ask... − her younger version started and the older Team perked. − We're not turning into mom and dad with the Hazmat suits, aren't we? − she pointed at the aqua-green/gray attire of the other redhead.

− No, don't worry, it's on only when I'm on duty. I'll be more than happy to wear jeans and hoodie in few hours. − she smiled knowingly.

− Thank Clockwork. − Valery could hear the girl mutter in relief.

As if on cue, a knocking sounded on the door that separated the rest of the house from the agency and Dani sprinted to literally look through the wood. There was a muffled exchange, then the halfa floated back and the door opened, letting in a woman clad in black and red.

The newcomer had a suit very similar in shape of the one Valerie had on, though the helmet was more streamline and only the eyes and the upper part of the nose were covered by reflective glasses, still managing to mask the key feature of the face and so making impossible to recognize her. The design was more electronic and on the right forearm there were two devices, one on the dorsal part that looked like a lasergun and on the opposite side a small cylindrical bulge that looked similar to the ones o'Phantom had on either his forearms, but on the outside. There was still a backpack on her shoulders, but leaner, which looked like was made in carbon-fiber. On the left shoulder there was a tiny red pennant that looked reeeeally like Phantom's logo.

− So, what was all the fuss about? − the woman, _Valerie's future self_ , stated, hands on her hips, then paused noticing the guests. − Oh. That will do. Luckily I'm used to knock before entering.

− Why? Are you afraid of us? − Paulina huffed, miffed.

− No. − she cut short, not deigning to look at her any further. − Hey gal, few words if I may. − the more experienced Huntress pointed at the hidden Gray who eagerly stood and followed her outside in the corridor between the waiting room and the garage, but not before grabbing a couple so sandwiches herself.

− Reddie, remember: no changes of course, I don't wanna go and do emergency repairs right now since I have to make the send-back portal. − the eldest white haired male warned playfully, earning an exasperated huff from the woman.

− Sure, if you stop to call me "Reddie"! Only Dani is allowed to use that nick! − she made a threatening gesture exposing the bottom mini-cylindrical device moving the wrist a-la-Spiderman. The Ghost man yelped and hid behind the couch on reflex, peeking only a bit to look out. Both Huntresses laughed at him and once in the corridor closed the door.

− So he's still a smartass. − Valerie deduced, taking off the helmet to take a breath.

− Unfortunately. − the other did the same and the girl noticed that her hair were more or less at the same length but tied in a braid. − Still, at least it lightens the tension during difficult cases and, trust me, sometimes you'll need to hear him crack a joke. Above all when he decides to finally tell you something about himself. It'll help a ton.

− Does it have anything to do with the fact you work with them in a P.I.? − she was genuinely curious about _how_ she was comfortable to be associated with the ghost that had ruined her school life.

− Just part of it. You have to understand that even if what he did on accident apparently ruined your life, instead he had helped you. If I remember right, you saw how those two fools just behaved? − o'Valerie pointed to the door with a thumb and the doppelganger thinking about Dash and Paulina nodded. − We would have ended that shallow. It's been more than ten years, but looking back I'm actually grateful for what happened: our job is exciting and gives us satisfactions and the thrill our life would have lacked.

− ...I'll think about it. − she nodded again. − Oh, oh, just a thing: show me your armory upgrade! − Val's eyes shined in excitement.

− That I can do, gal. First thing first: what I just used to make that wimp fled was a compacted version of the Fenton Thermos. It captures and stores ghosts to a maximum of 50. Then you can change the cartridge. Usually it's Dani that holds them. The useful thing about where I put it is that on the other side there's an Ecto-gun, so I can change at the last second what to fire with depending on the situation. − that was really smart.

− Anything else? − the girl was star struck and her older version gladly complied.

 **~OoO~**

− Is really safe to leave them alone? Or should I fear for my afterlife? − Danny asked the other two halfas, who shrugged.

− Not more than usual, don't worry now chibi. − his other self turned to their oldest sister. − Jazz can I make use of the waiting room floor for the circle?

− Only if you clean it afterward. − she admonished.

−Of course I'll do! − he pouted and like a conjurer produced a green chalk out of nowhere. A second later both the sofa with him still sat on and the other with the A-listers moved back till the shelves, making all three either start or yelp respectively. _Telekinesis_.

The white haired man calmly traced a circle then proceeded to fill it with the notes from a little notebook, giving time both for their younger versions to finish their meal and the Huntresses to "complot his demise".

− Sure you know your way with time-circles. − the younger Goth commented, peeking over his shoulder, having finished her all vegetable sandwich.

− It would be worrying the other way around. − Dani idly made laps near the ceiling, content to surveying the work.

− I still have lots of thing to learn, this is nothing in comparison. − he shrugged.

In the meanwhile Danny was trying to take in all the changes his friends and family had been through and he himself was still reeling from the pure relief that there was no "Dan" waiting in his future. And that he had been offered jobs by the NASA. _Oh Clockwork, how could a detective be given tasks from a space agency?!_

«You go and study what you feel right after finishing high school and take other filling classes too, we'll be fine.» the telepathic interjection shook him from his loop of thoughts. The younger halfa glared a little for the intrusion, but at last sighed and nodded.

− And done. How are you guys? − the oldest halfa in the room looked around: the Foleys had drifted to talk nerdy without too many specific details; the younger Sam was still observing the circle, while her counterpart was patiently waiting near the two Jazzes, one back to reading and the other giving her pointers; Dash seemed still affected by whatever Sam had smitten in his little brain (so maybe there was still hope) while his bestie was still checking him like a piece of meat. Luckily he wasn't the one who dealt with the press, his sister was waaay better than him in making them tell the public the truth at last. Dani in the meantime had gone and knocked to recall the Grays back, which they did a minute after.

− Ready to go back home? − asked o'Jazz.

− Aw, already? I wanted to mind-blown further our guests. − Dani whined, driving the older halfa to ruffle her hair.

− Too much and they'll end in a coma. − the man joked. − Anyway, it's all set. I just need you to step into the circle and I'll light it up. The arrival coordinates lead to the basement of the Fenton Works an hour after your disappearance, so there won't be much of an issue. − he told them.

− And this way you dimwit could ask the Fentons about a way to block out Skulker while you rest. − the hidden Valerie hoisted the halfa up from the sofa, probably remembering their last conversation in the past.

− Aye, aye... − he grumbled, hesitating in stepping into the circle given what had happened last time.

− You can get in, I'm the only one who could activate it. − the other Phantom encouraged.

− But I _am_ you. − Danny frowned.

− Okay, _this_ me is the only one with the knowledge to do it and it can't be accidentally triggered like the one who brought you here. − he amended, as the other time-travelers positioned themselves inside. Finally convinced, the younger halfa flanked his Team while the older version stood on the other side of the circumference.

− Thank you for the help and the tips, we won't easily forget them, I believe. − teen Phantom nodded and the receiving end smiled knowingly.

− I'm sure you won't. Have a safe trip chibi. − was the last farewell before he kneeled and pulsed his energy across the pattern on the pavement.

Like last time, light blinded them, however some blinks later the spots faded and the seven found themselves in the second room of the basement, well away from the portal, all of them conscious. His older self really knew his stuff.

− Well, it's been a fun trip, but I'm going home. You make sure to remember the security upgrade. − the red-black clad Gray gave one last warning and left, knowing the way out.

− She's right. You stay here, I'll throw out the smooches. − Sam bodily pushed out the jock and the shallow girl along with the help of an unwilling Tucker due to the wildcat Sanchez had turned into for trying to separate her from the halfa. Danny could only heave a sigh once he was alone with his sister.

− You can let go now, you know. − Jazz gripped one of his shoulders and leaded him to a chair where he nearly collapsed on. The next instant found one Danny Fenton on it. − How do you feel?

− Right now? Overwhelmed. − the teen scratched his head, ruffling his raven hair. − How was your older self? − he looked up at her.

− A person I really want to grow into. And him? − she tried to smooth the locks instead.

− He was... well, I'm just so glad that I won't grow up to become a Dan that I haven't metabolized it yet. But I'll be alright. − he smiled at her who looked reassured.

− Good. I'll go and fetch mom then. We need to up the security and retrieve the Thermos at school. You stay here. − she pointed where he was sitting.

− Sure thing _mom_. − he answered cheekily.

− Brat. − she called and went upstairs.

Sure, ten years in the future seemed a long way to go, but with a sneak peek like that, it was really encouraging.

 **~OoO~**

− And off they went. It was refreshing seeing them. − Valerie Gray commented, suit retracting.

− Yeah, it was. − Jazz nodded as his brother cleaned the floor.

− What was next scheduled job? − Sam questioned as Tucker checked on his tablet.

− We have to check a couple of towns for supernatural phenomena and then Frostbite has a job for Danny. − he listed.

− Done. Let's start his meeting, I want to go and see the new Alien film. − Danny stood and let his ghost-mode fade away.

− I heard that it's not as good as the first trilogy. − his little sister commented, going back to human form too.

− We'll see Dani, we'll see. − the halfa chuckled. The future was all in front of them.

* * *

 ***** I know the Wikia says that Danny is also a Pyrokinetic, but it was only one time and it could be passed as normal ectoplasm.

 ****** Pun picked up from **Ashes from the Past** by _Saphroneth._

* * *

 **A/N.** And soooooooooo: **happy TUE anniversary!**

This drabble has ended here, but I want to give you some clarifications about the roles and what really happened to Team Phantom:

Danny studied to become a criminal investigator but during University participated to other kind of classes too, like some astronomy, ecto-biology and chemistry. (As for the internships probably there will be drabbles about them, I don't want to spoil the surprise. **xD** )

Sam followed her attune with nature and became a forensic scientist, so she could help gather evidences on both ghosts and criminals.

Tucker, as said, went to MIT and he's an informatics engineer and a white hat on top of that (that's the name of hackers that work for the government, in opposition to black hats).

Jazz specialized in criminal psychology, becoming a profiler a-la Criminal Minds, plus she deals with the press.

Valerie became a federal agent to fight the crime more in general, but mainly to be the official link between Phantom P.I. and the official agencies.

Danielle, given her wanderlust, became more attuned to the languages and other cultures, so basically she deals with the locals if they're called outside of USA. Plus she's the backup in case of fights.

(Dash after high school and other experiences seemed to change the views about his ways and founded an association to reform the bullies and help the victims, finally following Phantom's idea of heroism.)

The April 3rd thing you probably have noticed the coincidence, but this time around involves a certain Goth in it... I'll leave you to guess! **xP**

So, what do you think? Was this good or too rushed?

Hope you enjoyed this anyway and type ya soon!


	14. Dr 09: Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas 1

**Ninth drabble**

 **~(By now) Original** (but look back at chapter 4 to read the first instalment)

 **Category:** Humor, fluff, friendship, multiple crossovers/cameos (each disclaimed at the end of their day to give you the opportunity to guess them).

* * *

 **Drabble 09 _ Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas**

 _On the_ _ **first day**_ _of Christmas, my Author gave to me..._

When Danny finally noticed it, it was too late. It had happened during a banter with Technus, so his Ghost Sense going off had been ignored.

And of course the raven had been one stubborn bird.

Nestled in his hair it made itself noticed when it had ruffled its feathers and rearranged some of locks to be more comfortable.

Phantom had tried to rout it out, but in retaliation it had pecked his gloved fingers and dug its talons into his scalp, as if claiming the spot on his head as its nest. But apart from that? It didn't do anything else, just peacefully rest, perched on him.

So that's mainly why Danny or any of Team Phantom hadn't either the heart or the guts to use the Thermos to free the halfa from it.

So... after a long nag and several prompts, they had convinced it at least to turn invisible and stay like that while Danny went to school.

The A-listers had laughed at Danny's messier than usual hair and Dash had even tried to give him a noogie to try and "remedy", but by doing so, the raven felt compelled to defend its nest thus it pecked the bully, **hard** , way harder than it had done with Phantom.

Dumbfounded and scared at the same time (even if he would never admit the latter), the quarterback was fool enough to try again, as if the event had been a figment of his imagination. However the second defiance enraged the ghost bird which resumed visibility and retailed, screeching and chasing the blond at least till the end of the corridor.

Satisfied of the sent message, the feathered black "tiny" spirit flew back on Danny's head (who was laughing almost to tears, along with his friends) and re-nestled itself, slightly nibbling this locks in protest of the jostle from his laughs. Then it returned invisible.

The rumor spread like an Ember's new song and both students and professors approached warily the Fenton teen, who either often dismissed unconcerned the stares at his disheveled hair or reassured the most timid passerby that the raven was completely harmless if unprovoked.

In thanks for being given a day of peace, Danny skillfully hid the ectoplasmic bird from his parents at home, claiming that the ghost-readings were glitches again.

The stay on Danny's head went on two days straight, before the raven felt satisfied and flew away, though not before combing affectionately his locks, in appreciation for both the consent for the stay and the (sometimes, and only if it felt like it) pets and scratches it received from the halfa.

Even if the royal crow wasn't on his head anymore, after this event whenever Danny's hair was more unruly than usual, the flocks of jocks stayed away from him, afraid of the "haunted nest".

* * *

 **A/N.** Hi everyone and Merry Christmas to all!

I wanted to have a go to this " _Twelve Days of Christmas_ " thing, so I planned to update a Tiny from now to January 5th in separate chapters and then on the 6th compress them all in a sole one, to keep them together. Wait, I dunno what will happen to the reviews then... Well, shish. Does any of you know? Otherwise I'll have to keep them separated. **:(**

 **...or you all could review only on this chapter even for the following pieces... maybe this could work...**

Anyway, I hope you liked how the Team met the raven that someone of you had already encountered (and liked) in **"Shivers"**. Believe it or not I wrote this piece shortly after the publication of the previous Tiny Drabble, but along with Day 2 and 5 it was too little to publish. Then in this festive period I was taken over by the plot bunny and the song of the title sledgehammered me forcing me to look up at when they referred and so this operation was born! **(** **๑=** **ㅂ=** **๑** **)**

 _(They say that omens that involve ravens are tied by their number: guess "one for sorrow" wasn't enough to discourage Dash from trying to bully Danny... so pain was overdue!_ **xD** _)_

Stay tuned for tomorrow update and type ya later!

 **[Nozomi Higurashi** , **Aeon The Dimensional Girl** and **KuriMaster13** you got it right! They're still in the first stage though (engagement), they wanted to sort out their education/trainings first and who knows, the date of the marriage is not that far in the spot the past!Team & tagalong had landed...

 **ChaoticMinds:** I really enjoyed your reviews, thanks for the encouragement!

Here you go with more Tinies (even if this is only the first one **;P** ); as for the Pokémon crossover it will surely get another drabble to at least introduce that AU version of villains and allies, so stay tuned! **]**


	15. Dr 09: Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas 2

_On the_ _ **second day**_ _of Christmas, my Author gave to me..._

The manifestation of another "guest" was announced by the corpse of a rat at the feet of Danny's bed.

At first the halfa had thought of some creepy mafia-like message from one of his ghost enemies while he had been on patrol, but when the occurrence repeated itself every single day for an entire week without taunting about it from his foes, he felt that something was off. So he feinted going out, but instead he waited, laying on his ceiling invisible, the intruder... who revealed itself to be a very unique tabby cat. The fur was green because of the ectoplasm it was made of, but its marking were darker and the eyes yellowish green. And it was slightly cross-eyed. That only made it cuter, but appearances were usually deceiving, so when Phantom dropped down from the rafters, he expected it to go feral.

Certainly not to muffle-meow, drop the recent catch at his feet and then proceed to rub itself against his legs. Warily, he crouched down to pet it and the cat answered with loud purrs that encouraged the halfa in his actions and scratched the feline behind its ears. That was the time when Danny unknowingly bonded with the tiny, becoming its one and only vassal.

The tabby cat was a free spirit, but since it "owned" the halfa, every once in a while visited his room, leaving "treats" after its passage. Sam had commented about it once, after returning from a battle to patch the Team up, saying that the furry hat to be female because it was treating the boy as a kitty. A big dumb kitty still incapable of hunting for his meals so _she_ had to remedy somehow.

That hypothesis became canon between the teens after witnessing during a study afternoon together in Danny's room how the feline had jumped inside the room from the window and ignored all the other humans in favor of climbing up on the halfa's back (he was laying belly down on his bed) and knead him (but not hard enough to draw blood). Sam snickering had declared that she was softening him to (like as a matter of fact did shortly after) curl up on him.

Of course the Goth with the affinity to nature had to be right.

Every once in a while the "Tata" (a lame nickname Jazz had come to from **ta** bby c **at** , but it had stuck) would demand Danny's attention by curling between him and his homework or computer or, not to make him feel alone, she would sleep between his legs during the nights when he actually managed to sleep in his bed.

Surprisingly all of this happened without either alerting either Jack or Maddie. That was one of the reasons why the ghost boy never bothered to take her back to the Ghost Zone... Sans the unfortunate incident with the blub-geon, that is. After that, the avian specter always checked the presence of the feline before dropping by. The raven instead had never been bothered, as if there was a mutual agreement between two predators or Danny was a shared kit/hatchling they both cared of.

Tata and Cujo instead seemed to have a competition going on: who would receive more attention than the other... but since the cross-eyed cat was much more discreet, usually she won (even if Danny had declared _many times_ that he was a dog-person), above all if with little commands like "come here" with eloquent gestures she was more than compliant (and slightly smugger) to obey than the overexcited puppy.

It was one night when Tata had snuck purring under the covers (because she was a meddlesome and wanted to stay warm, even if she was already a ghost) that Danny thought that even if it was a fruitloop-thing, cats weren't that bad.

* * *

 **A/N.** Happy St. Stephen Day!

I guess that many of you are wondering, why a cat this characterized?

The answer is: she was **my** dead cat. I wanted to do this sort of homage to her since she passed away in June of the last year, both in order not to forget her and she was funny to imagine in Danny's setting. I hope it drew you a smile as she did to me every day I passed with her.

...Enough sap stories, how are you passing the festivities? Hope you're enjoying my idea so far, so type ya tomorrow!

 **(Please remember to review on the previous chapter so when I'll join all 12 drabbles into one, I won't lose what you wrote, thank you.)**


	16. Dr 09: Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas 3

_On the_ _ **third day**_ _of Christmas, my Author gave to me..._

One of the unexpected (but in hindsight due to appear sooner or later) came along with one of the summer tourist from England. He was an occult maniac, so Amity Park was on his hit-list at the first place... but what was really curious of him was his ancestry and what it brought along. In his family no one had noticed anything because the side effects had been too _tiny_ , but coming to the city of the artificial Ghost Portal and all its latent energy had given the haunting presence enough power to actually "manifest". Quotation marks necessary because unluckily for it (as everything had been in its existence, really), it hadn't been enough to be seen by naked _mortal_ eyes.

Therefore, after a bland battle with some Ectopusesthat the tourist had excessively fanboyed on, Phantom's attention had been briefly caught by the man's squeal, but when he had glanced at him distractly he did a double take: by the feet of the English man there was a dodo. It was placidly sitting on the walkway, as if waiting for something or someone.

Seeing that none of the usual hunters were nearby, Danny carefully approached the strange duo, the alive one practically trembling from sheer excitement of meeting **the** Ghost-boy while the dead glanced at him curiously.

− Uh... hi. Not to be rude, but that giant bird is yours? − Danny asked, pointing to the presence. The tourist paused, glancing at where the spirit was sitting while the feathered presence perked at the reference.

− Mr. Phantom... there's nothing there. − the man hesitated, as if trying not to anger the hero. Instead, the boy frowned and gently tried to poke the huge beak, only to phase through.

− Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you were incomplete. − Danny hummed, talking directly to the dodo, which churled forlornly. He turned then to the English. − Unfortunately there are several ghosts that are too weak to manifest physically like me or the ones I usually fight. Some are not even able to get a shape at all and they can haunt only in the "traditional way", but for some of them that come to Amity the energy is enough to give them back the form they lived with. I think you have one of them if only I can see it.

− You mean that I have a ghost that haunts me? − the tourist exclaimed excitedly. − What is it? A moa? A condor? An albatross? − at Danny's raised eyebrow, the man explained. − My great-something grandfather was employed in the Oxford Museum of Natural History. He was in charge of the exotic section of stuffed animals. I just thought that some of them got attached.

− Well, I presume that you're not wrong about that idea. However... it's nothing so fancy or majestic. If one of my friends had ranted right, it's a dodo. − said bird had stood, paddled to where he had landed and was curiously pecking his jumpsuit. That was slightly tickling.

− A dodo? Like the stupidest bird ever existed?! How lame! − the man sulked, while the extinct bird turned and started to complain loudly.

− It doesn't agree. − the halfa snorted at the scene and squatted down to be at the eye level of the "tiny". −Say, what's your story, little guy?

As eager as the tourist had been for Danny's previous battle, the dodo started narrating his tale: how men came to their island and they had welcomed them with curiosity; how with the passing of time many of its siblings, relatives and above all eggs had started disappearing, till one day a man had picked it up and put it into a cage. Then something happened that it didn't remember and the next thing it knew was staring at its own stuffed body. It had passed from hand to hand and it had followed its remains, till they arrived in the museum where after several years the great-something grandpa of the English had found it infested with feathers parasites and so salvaged only head and feet, while the rest of the body had been burned to avoid the spreading of the infection. All of this while not knowing that that specimen was one of the last existing: in the meanwhile the dodo had gone extinct and there were almost no other example existing. That was why now it haunted that family.

After Danny had relayed the story, the man snorted derisively. − Well, if they hadn't been stupid to begin with, they wouldn't have gone extinct in the first place! − hackles risen, the giant tiny bird shrieked and attempted to attack the tourist, who (due to the barely tangibility of the spirit) felt only a breeze-like push.

− Easy there! − the halfa managed to pick up the ghost animal only because he himself used intangibility to nullify the default one of the dodo. Even if "tiny" it was an armful. − He's not worth your rage. Com'on, I know who will give you the attention you deserve.

With a scowl that made the tourist pale, Danny took off, steering towards a certain greenhouse at the other end of the city. During the flight the non-flying avian had gone limp, partly because unaccustomed to being touched anymore for literally centuries and partly because of the astounding aerial view.

− Sam! − they landed outside, but the halfa kept carrying the spirit. − I've got a guest for you! − the called girl peered suspiciously through the glass and gestured to "turn off" the AC. − Right. − he went back to Fenton, but still retaining the intangibility necessary to hold on the dodo, which looked up at him, astounded.

− What guest are you talking about? − the girl looked around as they entered the greenhouse, making the bird hung its head, dejected.

− It's a Stage Two, you need to be at least half dead or the Visors to see it. Like the _Pack_ , remember? − he pointed out, making her perk up.

− Who can't really? They're as peculiar as the monkey-led-crew and the odd nine siblings and their partners. How you managed to befriend them all is still a mystery to me. − she trailed as she retrieved from her violet spider backpack a pair of techno-fancy glasses.

− Halfa thing, as usually probably. Either that or Clockwork. − he shrugged. The Goth gasped at the "bundle" he was carrying.

− Danny! That's a dodo! How? − confident that it was now the center of the attention, the raven haired boy lowered the three feet tall bird to the ground and started explaining the story while it familiarized with the greenhouse.

− Poor dodo. − Sam at last sighed, looking as it gently tried to nib at a bush of blueberries. − They weren't actually stupid, you know? They just had evolved without natural predators so when actual ones, humans and their animal tag-along, came ashore they lacked the instinct and caution prey usually have.

− I know. You ranted about it before at least once in your speech on extinct creatures, don't you? Anyway, do you mind keeping it here? Apparently it had haunted all the time unseen and it could use a friendly-friend. − he looked at her hopefully.

− My greenhouse isn't a zoo. − the girl scowled.

− How about a shelter? Besides, I think it's funny. − the land bird had toddled back to Danny and chirped, flapping its atrophic wings in an imitation of taking off. − See? It likes here! How can you say no to two faces like these? − the halfa side-hugged the spirit and the duo looked expectantly at the Goth.

It didn't took a while for her to cave in. − Okay, fine! But no other tinies! And I expect you to behave and not damage any of my plants, little dodo!

It flapped again its wings, happy of the agreement, and made a little silly dance that had both teens laugh.

And behave it did. Heck, Sam could even say she was a fan: it warned her when there were dangerous drops or rises of temperature, if some insects were attempting to parasite her plants or some mice had infiltrated the greenhouse. Danny and the Team visited more often too while the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian retrieved her meals, just to interact with the dodo.

After more than three hundred years and even if it had gone extinct, the dodo finally had the recognition it deserved.

* * *

 **A/N.** I totally "recycled" the tale I was told in my Museum of Natural History about the sad story behind our plaster imprints of head and foot we have in exposition. Dunno if it's just an urban legend or the truth, though.

This thing about Ghost Phases will be explained more datailedly in Day 5, so for now please take it as it is (even the foreshadowing of other two Days **xD** ), sorry! **xP**

How are going things so far? Are these Days entertaining you? If so, type ya tomorrow!

 **(Please remember to review on chapter 14 so when I'll join all 12 drabbles into one, I won't lose what you wrote, thank you.)**


	17. Dr 09: Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas 4

_On the_ _ **fourth day**_ _of Christmas, my Author gave to me..._

One of the most bizarre one happened when Danny caught the ghost equivalent of a cold. Physically the halfa felt fine, however his powers had gone cuckoo and he wasn't being able anymore his human form constantly, but when he was his body temperature dropped significantly too. All in itself it wouldn't have been an issue if he had stayed hidden, however due Danny's excessive absence from school he was forced to attend if he didn't want to fail the year. So, to preserve his secret, Team Phantom had managed a disguise and an excuse for it to tell Mr. Lancer and the other professors: because of a failed experiment Danny had been unlucky caught in, he had to wear for a few days an azure hoodie (with the hood up to hide the hair color change), black glasses, black jeans and white boots (to make the bottom of Phantom suit pass as them after the transformation).

Luckily the teachers (knowing the Fentons) had excused and someone even praised the boy for trying to attend school even if affected by this condition. Another saving grace was that the usual nuisances had given him (so Amity Park too) a break, probably because nobody wanted to catch Danny's ghost cold.

So which tiny could have the idiocy/audacity to approach the ill halfa?

A mistaken identity was the primary cause.

Not really being a "normal" ghost was the second.

A recently bloody hockey junior match was the third.

And fourth, well... it was probably Clockwork's fault.

It was already the second day of the illness, which had settled into almost regular intervals between Fenton/Phantom (sans occasional "sneezes") when the guest intercepted the hero.

The Team had just got out from school and was ready to hang out in the mall when the Phantom stage kicked in and made him colder. Tucker had been the nearest to him, so at the sudden chill he had yelped in surprise and protest, eliciting obliged snickers from the girls. The fact that Jazz had even attempted the pun "stop being so _Frosty_ " was probably what sealed the deal, counting that some white locks were peeking from the hood covering Danny's head.

Almost the instant later, something had zipped in the halfa's hood, hiding behind his nape as if chased by something that (due to hero-reflexes and the spare cold energy coming from his _cold_ ) was immediately encased in a block of ice that landed in the boy's palm.

− What's this? − Jazz gaped at the 1 foot and half log ghost-piranha that Danny was frowning to.

− Someone who's too dumb or has a death wish. It chased a tiny risking a cold and forcing the hunted to desperate measures. − he threw the ice sculpture with a deadpan expression at Sam that had already retrieved a Thermos and with practiced ease sucked it up. The white haired teen then pointed to a lump in his hood. Seeing that the whole sequence hadn't elicited any sort of reaction, Danny gently poked the hidden tiny. − You can get out now. If you stay too near me you'll get ill too.

Hesitantly a longish pointy beak peeked from the left side of the hood, followed by an almost human face surrounded by green feathers. On the top of the head though there was a single yellow quill and a collar of tiny ones of the same shade circled its shoulders. The rest of the body was covered by emerald-bluish feathers, but on its back there was a glass-like cape that looked like three pairs of... dragonfly's? Fairy's? wings, drawn together to fit better inside the hiding space provided by the hood.

With mismatched violet and blue eyes it gazed at them cautiously, then looked up at Danny, quirking an eyeridge.

− Dude... I don't see anything. − finally the geek said, as the two girls nodded in agreement.

The hummingbird-like tiny tweeted forlornly, while the white haired teen offered it _-her-_ a hand where the little one hopped on. With the other hand in the meanwhile he had taken off his sunglasses, since there was anyone around and he wanted to look better at the guest.

− She said that you don't believe. Maybe it's like Youngblood. − the ghost boy flickered his gaze at them, before settling on the tiny... someone before him. Who gasped surprised at his green irises. Suddenly a torrent of chirps and squeaks surged from the bird-like entity, partly concerned and partly alarmed for, apparently, the boy's wellbeing. − Woah, woah, slow down! Your dialect is slightly different from the one I'm used to, I can't keep up! − the little spirit paused and scrutinized better Danny, who let her in order to calm herself down. The others waited too, even if their gazes were getting demanding since they still couldn't see a thing.

Finally she piped quietly the equivalent of a " _Oh, wrong person_ ".

− You mean that you have a white haired teenager friend with blue eyes? − Phantom asked, recalling that among the previous frantic questions there was one regarding said irises color. The hummingbird nodded, still blinking owlishly at him. − You sure have bizarre friends, birdy-ghost. − he hummed, a bit hypocritically.

That statement seemed to bring back the tiny from whatever spacing out she was doing, because she ruffled her feather scandalized, puffing her cheeks to squeak an indignant protest. The only able of seeing and understanding her listened in a contemplating silence at her tirade, starting to nod along the way so to let his friends know somehow what was happening.

− Really? − his toxic green eyes glowed more brightly in excitement. − Really really? − Danny was practically vibrating on his feet. The spirit nodded sympathetically. − I mean I always hoped it was real since I see you, but to actually have the proof... wow.

− What was that all about?! − finally Sam snapped.

− Ah, sorry guys, − Phantom scratched sheepishly his head with the hand holding the sunglasses. − I'd like to introduce you to Baby Tooth; she's not exactly a ghost, but similarly to Youngblood in order to see her you have to believe.

− Believe in what? I believe you when you say there's someone on your hand, but I don't see anyone. − Jazz objected. Her brother sighed deeply.

− Do you remember the third themed major recurring quarrel mom and dad have since we were little? − he asked dejected. The redhead paused in contemplation.

− You mean after Christmas and Easter? − she clarified and he nodded.

− Mind to make us part of this? − Tucker butted in.

− The Tooth Fairy. − both siblings answered at the same time, making Baby Tooth perk up.

− You mean that she's real? − the oldest teen asked disbelieving.

− Of course she is! This one is one of her helpers though. Besides, do you remember how mom always tied dad in the lab to prevent him to exchange our teeth with coins, but it happened anyway? − the younger Fenton proclaimed with fervor. − She's probably the only one I believe in among all the childhood legends because I didn't get caught in the crossfire of our parents' shenanigans to prove or deny their existence.

− Well, you did fight like a rabid wolf for the first time coin that arrived, now that I think about it. That gap in your feral smile was creepy at the time. − Tucker nodded sagely, only to start. − Oh, I see her! She's really something!

The fairy cheerfully tweeted back at the praise and waved at him, forcing a smile on the four-eye's face.

− We met stranger before. − the teen closed her aqua eyes, breathed deeply then she looked at her little brother's open palm. − Oh, you're right, she's pretty!

− Sam? − the ill teen asked the Goth, who was making a face just at the mere implied question.

− You can't make me believe in fairies. They're sunshine and cheer and _pink!_ − she spat like a swearword.

− I can assure you Baby Tooth is not. She's more like a green hummingbird, really. − Danny countered, presenting the hand where the spirit was perched on and was looking hopefully at the girl.

− Oh fine, but only this once! − Sam cracked under peer pressure and stared intently at his hand. − You can talk to her, I'll catch on. − she grumbled.

− Okay. − the hero of Amity quickly agreed, focusing back on the little "bird". − You okay, by the way?

There would have started a surreal conversation if it hadn't been for how often something like this with the Tiny Community happened. Long story short, the assistant tooth fairy had been chased by that hungry piranha after the exchange teeth-coins of the hockey team. At last, when she had been fatigued by the flight, she had mistook Danny Phantom's disguised appearance for one of her spirit friend's and she had reached him for help.

− I'm glad to be of help. − the boy smiled then. − you sure you won't catch my ghost-cold even if you're a spirit? − an assent. − Do you need anything else? − there was a pause and a thoughtful chip. The halfa looked at his teammates. − Do any of you have food with them? I've already scarfed down my granola bar.

− I still have some candied violet petals if she's okay with them. − finally Sam offered, taking out her lunchbox. The hummingbird thrilled at the idea and took flight, scooping the food that vanished in almost a blink. − You sure were hungry, uh? − the Goth gently petted with an index the fairy's head, who nodded in gratitude. Baby Tooth then chirped something and waved at them, before zipping away.

− She thanked you, but she had other rounds to do before going home, so she had to go. − the white haired teen frowned in concentration then. − I'm almost certain she added a "see you soon" along the line, so she'll probably come back sometimes.

− I hope so, she was really cute. − Jazz smiled.

− But man, in order to see her first you really already believed in the Toothfairy? − Tucker teased Danny.

− Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, but Baby Tooth said that Toothiana is badass when she wants to be: she's a queen after all. − the half ghost puffed out, putting on the sunglasses. A smirk sprang up then. − But I think that what's more important is that Sam, the very Goth One, at last believed in fairies. − and sprinted away from a howling enraged dark wearing girl, laughing all the while.

* * *

The "soon" Baby Tooth had chirped happened to be that very night, when Danny was barricaded in his room to do his homework undisturbed by the threat of an unannounced barging in parent.

The boy in Phantom was working on his notebook at his desk when his Ghost Sense triggered all the way, but instead of a breath it came in a cough. Which was pretty bizarre.

The halfa tensed, perplexed by the trigger and the fool who wanted to take advantage of his ill state, till the sound of a hummingbird wings reached his sensible ears and soon after the little fairy whizzed in through the closed window. Danny gasped. − Baby Tooth! Are you all right? − he stood to meet her halfway when a stronger vibration was heard. It was the cause of the trigger! In a flash the hero of Amity scooped the tiny spirit to cradle her against his chest in protection and readied an ice shot to trap whatever aggressor was coming in.

It was probably due to the new arrival's luck that Danny didn't shot _her_ , or maybe just because he had listened in time to BT's plea to wait. A woman about a little shorter than him phased through the window and stopped in the middle of the room, hovering while she looked around. Apart from her face and hands, she was entirely covered by green, deep blue and some yellow feathers that mimicked the pattern on Baby Tooth, but while both their tails resembled the one of a peacock, the larger being's one was more elegant and majestic. Another difference was of course the size of their wings and given the entranced sight of Phantom the woman had a fourth pair.

Realization dawned on the halfa's face as he released the little helper. − Oh. Toothiana, I presume. − he breathed in reverent wonder, dropping the hand and letting the icy eyes return green.

− Indeed! I think I understand now why you mistook him for Jack, he can change his eye color too! How he's able to do so, I don't know though. Are you a new spirit? − the Tooth Fairy landed, while her mini-doppelganger hopped on the halfa's shoulder to get cozy.

− You could say that. I've been like this since three years ago. Now I'm seventeen. − he explained, scratching his head, trying to get comfortable with the excitement of seeing one of the Legends in person.

Suddenly a sneeze of energy shook him and reverted him into Fenton, leaving the ladies to blink owlishly at his black hair-blue eyes new appearance. − I'm Danny Fenton, by the way. − he introduced himself awkwardly.

− Oh! You're the Danny whose second upper right incisor had been knocked out by a flailing experiment made by his parents? The fairy in charge had been blocked in the house till a strange shield had been dropped the following day and saw the boy, you, defend the coin snarling like a wolf! − Toothiana ranted bewildered. − But wait, you were a spirit seconds ago, this means... You're the rumored halfa?

− Yeeeah... Nice to meet you; at least if you don't want to hunt me down, too. − he greeted warily.

− What? No! − she busted out scandalized and horrified. − Who would do that?

− Too many, I lost count. − he shrugged. Anyway, who's this Jack guy Baby Tooth mistook me for? − he changed the topic with the subtly of his father.

Either noticing his uneasiness on the previous subject or due to the excitement brought by the newest, the Queen of Fairies started a rant over this Jack Frost and his shiny snow white teeth. Danny smiled at the scene, reminiscent of one of his dad's ghost-related blabber.

At last, after 5 minutes, she had shifted in telling him about all the other Legendary Spirits she knew of, subsequent to Danny's prompt on Santa. They sounded cool (even despite his Grinch attitude towards Christmas and his usually non enthusiastic welcome of the Egg Chase) but the most badass of all was the Sandman. The boy really hoped to meet him in person someday.

After a little while, realizing the late hour and the work she had to go back to, Toothiana rushed to say goodbye, but not before remembering the real reason she had came for.

− Ah, I wanted to thank you by the way. For saving Baby Tooth I mean.

− It was nothing special. Anyone would have done the same. − Danny scratched his raven hair.

I don't think so. That's why if you're in trouble, feel free to call me for help. Moreover since you're _the Halfa_ too! The others will surely agree once they'll know. − she patted his shoulder with a reassuring smile, making him flush at the offer.

− Wow, thanks! This really means a lot, really. − he rambled, chuckling when the flutter of BT's wings tickled his neck. − But how can I do that?

− With a coin of mine! You grip it tight and call upon me. Wait, I had it here... − she fumbled with the feathers around her hips, but Danny stopped her.

− Any of your coins works? − he shifted towards his closet and kneeled, extracting a tied shoebox from under his clothes. He opened it and almost on the top of the cards gathered inside there was a little pouch from where twenty golden disks rolled out on the boy's hand, when he tilted it. The feathered lady looked at them in wonder.

− You kept them all? − he nodded, looking embarrassedly at the ground. She beamed and picked the most worn out, probably because it was the first one. − This will work better then. − she cupped her hands around the quarter and a violet sparkle shined around them. − Done. − she waited till he had put away the others before flipping him the enchanted coin which was caught midair. − Better get going and don't cause too much mischief! − she zoomed out.

− You're mistaking me for jack again! − Danny called after her in mirth. − You're ready to go too? − he turned to Baby Tooth, who sighed. He scratched her head. − You'll be always welcome here. Feel free to make a stop whenever you pass by Amity Park.

The mini-fairy tweeted an excited yes and, after what he assumed was the equivalent of a peck kiss on his cheek, she phased out of his window.

As another sneeze of power washed over him, Danny hoped to have that bizarre tiny again for guest.

* * *

 **A/N.** Ups, my pencil slipped on the sheet: the plot (Easter)bunny carried me away after it had hit me with its boomerangs. Hope you enjoyed it anyway **^ヮ^'**

Baby Tooth and her Queen (...and someone else, you'll see... **xP** ) obviously belong to the movie "Rise of the Guardians", so please support that fandom too!

Anyway, tomorrow is in for a wave of fun, so type ya later!

 **[KuriMaster13:** the use of the − over the **"** is mostly out of habit. In most of the books I read in Italian, it's the canonical way to do a dialogue and on the paper they look better too (in my personal opinion anyway) since I firstly do the malacopia on it. However I _do_ recognize that the quotation marks define the spoken lines better. **u.ù]**

 **(Please remember to review on chapter 14 so when I'll join all 12 drabbles into one, I won't lose what you wrote, thank you.)**

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

− **Tooooooth!** − Phantom chocked a screech as he flew away from a horde of Sleepwalkers. His suit had already been torn in various places and his energy was severely depleted. At least he had managed to redirect the majority of the wild charge away from the city and his friends. He didn't want them to be caught by those minions while the head honcho was still hidden in the shadows after the first defeat. Unfortunately the only Thermos he had had been butchered and lost somewhere in the woods. So now his only saving grace would be the "aviation".

A war cry from above distracted the vanguard which was tackled by an avenging opalescent green horde of its own. Danny was soon after hug-tackled to a halt and the following fussing made him realize who the "assaulter" was. − Tooth, help! They're trying to put me into an eternal sleep! − the halfa hid behind the Guardian of the Memories' back, pulling her between the battle and himself, peeking at it only over her shoulder.

− Don't worry, my girls can handle them in their sleep! Not counting that you called me while we were having a Guardian Meeting. − as soon as that reassurance had left her mouth, the second fastest Guardian in the air almost literally crashed the party with a wave of ice.

− Be careful! Even if ice works on them, they won't stay frozen for long! − the halfa shouted to the flying teen that in the back of his mind he found somehow familiar.

− Maybe because it wasn't _my_ ice! − the doppelganger cried back, keeping blasting the stitched-eye minions. − I don't know about how the others will do though!

− Sharp physical hits work too! The fairies will be fine with their pointy beaks! − Danny answered, feeling their mother preen at the praise.

− Bunny and North will have a blast then! − laughter filled the air as a flying sleight zoomed past Tooth and Danny, two different male voices coming from it.

− Here Danny, sit on the sand cloud, Sandy will cover you. − Toothiana physically pushed the halfa to sit down on a literally cloud made by gold sand, popped out of nowhere.

− Wha...? − he blinked, disoriented for the exhaustion, only to face a short gold man armed with a pair of whips: the Sleepwalkers were dropping like flies under their hits. − Badass... − he muttered in awe.

The man flashed a flattered smile, while the only female Guardian joined the fight. In few minutes the foes had either been slain by whips, boomerangs, swords and beaks or encased by eternal ice.

− You guys are so awesome. − Danny breathed, still a bit dazed. − I won't mistrust Santa or the Easter bunny ever again.

− Glad to be appreciated, mate. − a huge gray furred being saluted with an Australian accent, probably a bit sarcastically.

− Though because of your history with our holidays, you are not at fault, da. − the Russian bearded man conceded.

− Guys, keep quiet, I heard something! − the other white haired teen but with blue eyes called.

The group paused, focusing on their hearing. Indeed, under them, there were two male voices that seemed to be arguing in the shadows.

 _I'm millions years old, you're stealing my turf!_ a slithering tone cried, enraged.

 _But I was airdated four years before you were published! Who's copying whom, I'll ask?_ the second voice snarled.

 _Well, at least I managed to defeat at least once my greatest foe and get a blow on_ _ **my**_ _white haired teenager!_ shot back the first one.

 _But whose underlings turned against their master?_ the second person sassed, before the noises escalated into ones of a fistfight.

− ...Was one of those Pitch? − the mentioned hoodied spirit asked warily.

− Dunno, but the other I'm sure it was Nocturn, the head of the ghosts you fought. − the halfa was still listening to the fight. − ...How about we leave them at it and I offer you some refreshment?

Sandy nodded enthusiastically and morphed the sand into a two seat biplane, cutting any protest as he flew the Ghost boy towards his home.

Normally a teenager would have been embarrassed to be saved like this, but... the Guardians of the Childhood rocked.


	18. Dr 09: Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas 5

_On the_ _ **fifth day**_ _of Christmas, my Author gave to me..._

It was unbelievable how many goldfishes every year after the summer festival ended dead for asphyxia/famine, forgotten or flushed down the WC. But seeing that many of them were unwanted after being won, it wasn't a surprise that at least a third of them became Stage One or Two Ghosts *****... and that phenomenon became evident only after the activation of the Fenton Portal because it made almost all of them Stage Three, so similar to spirits like the Ghost Box  & Co. Shoals swarmed across the streets and buildings, so it was Team Phantom's job to disinfest the city.

Afterward the event had prompted a sensitization campaign made by the Fentons, the mayor and _Phantom himself_. The latter with particular emphasis, but not because of the annoying work of capturing _every single fish_ wandering in town or inside the park lake, but because they seemed particularly _fond_ of the halfa.

If Danny (in either form) came in their view, they swarmed him, like their favorite bait, but instead of trying to eat him as anyone would have expected, they just... formed a kind of placid tornado around him and seemed content to simply brush on him, craving his contact (because it wasn't creepy at all).

Danny had nightmare for weeks because of this. However at least he didn't get ichthyophobia (fear of fish)... But that didn't mean that he was getting a pet goldfish anytime soon.

His desire unfortunately wouldn't be indulged, because even if after the second _wave_ the sensitization campaign (coupled by another act) worked, sometimes some rogue ectoplasmic entity showed up to visit their favorite hotspot. The isolate specimens were more subdued than the shoals because they rather hid inside his hair like it was seaweed or swim among his fingers like some sort of corals. So the ultimate solution for the matter became a Fenton Fishbowl: it was probably the first invention ever created by the siblings to solve the situation without hurting anyone. Essentially it looked like a normal fishbowl with a lid, but the glass was covered by a film of inert ectoplasm (a process similar to the Ecto-line and so it didn't hurt ghosts who touched it) just enough to disable intangibility.

Why Danny didn't have his wish granted? Because Jazz started to keep the invention in her room for when there were goldfishes following the halfa, but felt "too lazy" to bring them back to the Ghost Zone (in fact she just liked their company while studying overnight at their amber light, but didn't admit it aloud).

Her favorite one (which was never released back into the Zone) was called Sharkbait.

* * *

 *** Stage One:** the spirit of the dead is too weak to manifest in any shape or form sans some of the "traditional" ways of haunting, _e.g._ odd shadows, whispering wails, electromagnetic statics through telephones and/or TV, flickering lights, crackling woods, etc.

 **Stage Two:** the energy held by the spirit is just enough to regain its original shape and can interact with the living world more than in Stage One, _e.g._ move small objects, relay messages through simple media (mobile messages, e-mail or sometimes voicemails), some light overshadowing (influence moods or ideas), etc. Unfortunately however, they are visible only to other ghosts (or half of it) or through specifically designed Visors.

 **Stage Three:** canonical ghosts in the Danny Phantom show.

* * *

 **A/N.** Daaaaaay 5! I know it's settled in summer, but it was hilarious and it could be referred to the line of the original " **Twelve days of Christmas** ": " _On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: five golden rings._ " **xD**

Anyone can guess the reference in the last line? Kudos if you do!

Well, type ya tomorrow!

 **(Nevermind the request of reviewing on chapter 14, I'll keep the Days separated now (๑=ㅂ=๑) )**

 **[Nozomi Higurashi:** once I'll got something resembling a plot and the right amount of free time your crossover wish will be granted, don't worry! By the way I'm glad you liket it! **]**

* * *

 **Omake:**

In the middle of a lunchtime when actually Danny had managed to eat at the table of his home, the TV blared a news flash report. Nervous at this sudden change that his Ghost Sense hadn't picked up sans the hiccup shivers of the second wave of the Goldfish-swarm, the halfa paused his eating at the same time of his relatives.

− Citizen of Amity Park! I called this press conference to announce the banishment of the goldfish-prize at the Summer Fair. The infestation has reached a point of no return because of the clearly irresponsible people who _do not_ take care of their pets. I know that the previous mayor didn't bring this matter so far, but it is time to take serious measures! So... − there was a pause with a loud enough to be heard noise of gritting teeth. − the Fentons will be in charge of pest control till the situation is solved.

That was the hair that broke the camel's back: Danny dissolved in hysterics as he facetabled (away from the food) to muffle his laughs, while Jazz did a better job at hiding her mirth as she turned away from their parents; Jack whooped at the given opportunity given by his V-man while his wife glared at the TV, in part for the responsibility, in part to what she was actually seeing and finally in part for hiding herself the smug satisfaction.

Because, before the newly elected mayor Vlad Masters had spoken, the only thing visible on the screen had been a wall of swarming goldfishes.


	19. Dr 09: Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas 6

_(_ _ **Proceed with caution:**_ _I tried to keep at minimum the spoilers for the first episode of Jurassic World -meaning there are only some really vague allusions and nothing specific-, but I dunno if for you it could be too much anyway, so I'm warning you in advance.)_

* * *

 _On the_ _ **sixth day**_ _of Christmas, my Author gave to me..._

The first time he had actually seen a Stage Two ghost, Danny though that he had finally lost it. Either that or his sleep deprived mind was making him hallucinate about the topic they were watching a movie on.

Tucker had called dibs on the Team (sans Jazz who wasn't interested) to go and see the premiere of the sequel of one of his favorite childhood sci-fi movies; it would have been all fine and dandy if, when the movie was about to start, his Tiny Sense hadn't gone off: Danny tensed, ready to dash and grab whichever little ghost was about to make an appearance in order not to cause a scene, but instead from the back of the cinema a huge-ish head peeked from near the ceiling, looking around.

The halfa looked bewildered as, when the first notes of the intro rolled in the air, its face lit up (how it had managed such a feat and how he had recognized the expression was beyond him) and it went back out, only to return few seconds later bringing along almost all its giant body and (almost as huge as it) five tagalong.

The six placidly sat and excitedly chatted a bit, making all even more surreal, because who would not freak out at the sight of an _Apatosaurus_ , a _Triceratops_ , a _Saurolophus_ , a _Pteranodon_ , a _Stegosaurus_ and a _Tyrannosaurus_ _rex_ watching the premiere of **Jurassic World**? Moreover nobody else apart from Danny seemed to notice them, so, in order not to repeat a Youngblood, the halfa kept quiet, but his attention was more focused on the backseats spectators and their comments.

The funniest thing was that the most vocal of them were the _Triceratops_ (who Danny had caught was called Cera when the _Apatosaurus_ , Littlefoot, scolded her for a too loud shriek at a jump-scare) and the _T-rex_ (Chomper, if he had heard right) who was overly excited at the appearance of one of his species. The _Pteranodon_ (Petrie) instead was a bit skittish and preferred to hide occasionally behind the bony plates of the _Stegosaurus_ (ironically, Spike) at the scary scenes. The placid giant didn't seem to mind, but he too sometimes cowered behind the only other female of the group (the _Saurolophus,_ Ducky) who was at least a half of his size.

In all of this (even if he was having fun) the resigned leader looked like to be the longneck, who was also the first to notice Danny staring at them. Littlefoot had blinked at their impromptu staring contest, but then, pretending to stretch his neck during the interval, he lowered his head near the halfa and exchange a couple of fleeting words in order not to startle both parties. They agreed to meet after the movie because, apparently, Danny was the first human able to see them and he was curious for the why.

At the start of the second part, both parties went back to enjoy the story, but Danny still felt compelled to listen and peek at the ghosts' reactions. Above all if at the final scene Cera, Littlefoot and Chomper shouted indignantly at its resolution. At that point the Fenton teen had to muffle his snickers because Tucker had been like that too.

As the lights turned on and the human spectators exited slowly, the halfa stood too and stretched, glimpsing with the corner of his eye the long tails swish out of the room. It was then that Sam demanded why the boy had been so distracted during the film. Reassuring that he too was about to understand the matter, they got out the cinema and, after an insistent nag of the Ghost Boy, followed him as he too was trailing the dinosaur group.

The six stopped in the park, due to their natural need of greenery, and lazily sat or laid down, still chattering about the movie. However their leader was turned towards the approaching Team whose chief hesitantly waved in greeting, making the human duo look at him with a frown.

Before Danny could even open his mouth, Cera noticed them and suddenly stood, taking a stance as if ready to charge at them at the minimum sign of threat. The halfa froze and stopped his friends, while the longneck scolded the Triceratops with a grumble, claiming that they were there only to have a chat and not attack them... not that they could do much anyway and vice versa they couldn't be hurt by humans, even if one of them could see them for the first time.

Hearing such news, the others of the group perked and huddled to look at the receptive mortal, who soon discovered that the "Pack" of dinosaurs wasn't totally tangible, even if he was a halfa. However when he tried to go intangible himself, the shift of state seemed to be nullified and so he could touch the snout of the Stegosaurus who seemed to immensely enjoy the pet.

The second surprise was accompanied by gasps, before Danny could explain the phenomenon (AKA consequences of being a halfa). Surprisingly it was the T-rex who speculated that his ghost half was what made him able to see them (since full ones were able to) and probably it was because the ectoplasm that made them was noticeably thinner than the one of the others.

When Danny relayed the news, Tucker was the first to dumbly point out that maybe it was their size fault, so if they shrank a little they could be seen by anyone. The extinguished reptiles blinked blankly at the geek, then looked at one another in question before focusing on their leader, who just shrugged before smiling and relaying something like "It will be an adventure like when we were hatchlings".

It took several minutes of concentration and becoming hip-level tall (at least for Littlefoot; Cera and Spike had to go knee-high and Petrie and Ducky the size of a handball ball _(~3 inches)_ ) to gain enough solidity to be visible by mortal naked eye. However... they had assumed the appearance of hatchings too. It was only the warning murderously glare that the Triceratops sent the beanie wearer that kept him to say aloud how much they were adorable.

Gained that newfound ability, they shamelessly proceeded to gratefully pile around Danny, who had been sitting cross-legged on the grass while waiting and encouraging them, therefore he was now unable to stand anymore. Not to mention that (even if in death the Pack was lighter) the chubbiest of them, Spike, was sprawled on his lap and atop of him his self proclaimed sister Ducky was sitting with her back against Danny's chest. Littlefoot had circled his right side after Cera had stubbornly claimed the halfa's back (to stay in contact, but not be too "sickly sweet") and Chomper had stuck his snout under his left elbow and was sitting against his flank. And Petrie? Like every air-related tiny was perched on his head and was hugging his locks, enjoying the contact of someone without scales.

When by then everyone was settled, Danny turned towards his friends for help, but those traitors were already snickering and taking pictures of them, including one of him with his eyes lit green in promise of later retribution.

At least none of the bullies or popular girls had witnessed the pupp- _dinosaurs_ pile that after a while (read: some hours) disassembled just because of a shiver caused by Danny's Ghost Sense. The halfa groaned exasperatedly at the nuisance (he would never admit that he was enjoying the Pack's company and chatter about their fabulous adventures and why a carnivorous reptile was part of their group) and after some prompts finally stood, ready to take care of whoever was going to bother Amity, only to deflate at the sight of the Box Ghost... who was going to have a _very bad_ day, after the boy had explained his new friends the purpose of the newcomer.

Angry for the treatment their ally had received, the Pack changed to mid-size of their original height, going back to the invisible spectrum for humans, but solid enough to still touch ghosts and **_charged_**. The Ghost Box halted his shouts and paled considerably, doing a quick retro front and fleeing with a high-pitched shriek of terror, a threehorn menace and a sharptooth threat at the head of the group hot on his heels.

The prize was brought back in the form of the torn underwear of the blue spirit in the jaws of Chomper who wagged his tail proudly, while Cera sulked in the background because her share of violence hadn't been enough.

Danny thanked them anyway, laughing, but since it was already twilight, the Team unfortunately had to go back home. Littlefoot thanked back for the advices and the company and promised to come back sometimes. Said so, the Pack went back to their full size and placidly walked towards the settling sun, vanishing in the dusk shadows.

* * *

 **A/N.** This crossover with something as ancient as the " **Land before Time** " was born because of the dodo: I asked myself "there are other animals that are extinguished, who could have the potentialities to be a Tiny?"

Thus, one of my favorite childhood movies was revived (literally **xD** )!

The Visors were invented in time for the following instance they visited them, in order to let Jazz and the others see their magnificence at full size.

 _(The retribution Danny promised arrived later, when they least expected it, in the form of a pink teddy bear and doctor poster respectively in Sam's and Tucker's lockers.)_

Well, it's enough for today, type ya tomorrow!

 **[Aeon The Dimensional Girl** and **Nozomi Higurashi** while I saw both movie and anime you mentioned (in the latter I wasn't aware of a shipping with such name, sorry **^^'** ) unfortunately you missed a classical movie about fishes: " **Finding Nemo"**! It was the codename the tank fishes gave Nemo for their operation, if you didn't see it or didn't remember. I'm extremely glad you all liked this day, thanks for the reviews (this obviously includes **KuriMaster13** too)! **]**


	20. Dr 09: Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas 7

_On the_ _ **seventh day**_ _of Christmas, my Author gave to me..._

Probably the only one who wasn't interested in "the Halfa" was just because it was in the final rush of its ultimate "run".

It had been sighted the first time by some random citizen around the time the Fenton Portal was activated and it was said that it was heading towards East, with a relatively slow but sure pace.

It had generated curiosity among the civilians because it didn't attack and didn't seem to be bothered by or to bother anyone, so when a jogger followed it to the outskirts of Amity Park and saw it vanish, just reported the news on the social media to gain a bit of popularity, unknowingly becoming a witness of a Stage Three tuning into a Two for the lack of energized air.

However, Team Phantom didn't meet the "tiny" till three years later, when their knowledge of the Tiny-verse had sensitively increased. So after Danny's Tiny Sense triggered while flying above the West side of the city, he dropped by to take a look: a dark green half-sphere had just emerged from the wall of a warehouse and was proceeding resolutely towards East with the amazing speed of 16 meters per minute. Why amazing? Because for a tortoise it was more or less thrice their fastest speed. And probably it was able to do so only because it was made of ectoplasm instead of flesh.

All of this was the result of a following measurement using the speed camera, but in the first encounter the halfa was only impressed by the visibly quicker movements of the shell bearer _,_ however seeing that it was going to a high populated area and didn't bother to turn invisible, Danny tried to relocate it.

Before he could even touch it, it had hissed, still walking forward, refusing to be picked up or removed from its course. It took several attempts and even more prompts to make it tell him why and where it was going.

When the Portal had activated three years prior, the tortoise had took a self imposed challenge to make a turn around the world in the least time possible and so even if the halfa himself wanted to oppose his quest, he still would not desist.

Finally understanding the situation, Phantom instead tried to help it by parading around the city about the "otherworldly race", pointing about how it was a question of honour and it wouldn't bother the citizens because its goal (the Fenton Portal) was just few hours away.

Escorted like this (full Team Phantom and some random teen cheerleaders of both genders), the tortoise sped up in a "sprint" that was born more out of hope and determination than actual energy at disposal.

The last meters were an agonising march, but as it descended the stairs of the lab, the reptilian face started to lit up a bit more, step by step that it was taking.

Deafening cheers filled the lab once it crossed the swirling vortex of the portal. Dann,y to be sure it was ok, followed it and found it laying down on its ventral plate, totally done with walking uninterrupted.

The halfa offered his services to bring it wherever it wanted. It redirect him to a tropical land, its lair, and it thanked him for the help both in town and the for the taxi service. Danny dismissed the thanks, claiming that its determination had been a repayment enough for him because of its inspiration.

Finally its long journey had ended and it needed rest.

* * *

 **A/N.** Okay, for this I really worked hard to calculate the approximate speed necessary to do a complete turn around the world at the latitude of about 45°: it's 1 km/h, while a normal medium size tortoise goes 0,3 km/h at maximum, but that pace would have dragged the race for 10-11 years and that was a little too much **xP**.

I wanted to portray the comparison between the ending race and last day of the year, hope you liked it.

I'm working on my phone now because for real life things I don't have access to a PC, hope I didn't typo strange things **xD**.

 **[KuriMaster13** it won't be totally filled by crossovers, but there will be more of them before the end, you'll see! **]**


	21. Dr 09: Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas 8

_On the_ _ **eight day**_ _of Christmas, my Author gave to me..._

The odd couple arrived during another evil scheme of Vlad. Somehow he had managed to get hold of a swarm of vicious purple butterflies that that behaved akin the ghost mosquitoes Spectra had used a while ago, though instead of _specters_ the infected people turned into _monsters_.

Never before that moment the recycle (and modification) of an old invention like the Ghost Catcher into a butterfly net had been so table turning than now (not counting the Thermos). Luck had been on their side that day.

After the difficult and almost costing a limb de-evilization of his Team (both Sam and Tucker had gone back into their evil Mother Nature and King Tuck phases respectively; Jazz instead had turned into a librarian fanatic able to summon things and characters from books she held in one of her hands), Danny had took a break still in ghost form inside his parents' anti-ghost shield that still seemed to work.

The Moth Net (like the Ghost Catcher) was able to pass through humans, but instead of splitting them from the overshadowing ghosts (or that kind of part of a halfa) it retained the parasite, making the host go back to normal.

The hero of Amity had really dreaded the idea of being infected by one of those evil things: what if he was turned into Dan?

A shiver totally independent from either Ghost or Tiny Sense quaked his frame at the mere idea and he quietly hugged his shoulders in the guise of crossing his arms in the corner of the living room, away from where his friends and parents were still recovering from the attacks. Something in the back of his head however helped him recover from this mini break down and he gradually calmed down: by the time the others were ready, he was again fully operational.

Team Phantom and Fenton armed with the Moth Nets started the hunt, weary of both possessed foes and trying not to be possessed themselves.

A Shakespearized-Lancer that fought in rhymes was apprehended by Jazz.

A dog-catcher-Valerie was tackled down by Danny and brought back to sanity, so soon afterwards she joined the frenzy.

The geeks had turned into characters of their "nerd poker" and with skillful tactics were defeated by Sam.

A bastardized version of Phantom turned out to be Dash trying to pose as Danny, who quickly de-evilized him.

Paulina had become the perfect china doll version of herself that tried to make people her witless servants, but Sam slain her.

Star had become the perfect cheerleader that comboed with Kwan, who had become an all-tackling quarterback. Her cheering was making him more powerful, so when Tucker had taken care of her, Val made short work of one of her old friends.

Headmaster Ishiyama had become a control freak worse that Walker so Danny helped her out of it.

Other random citizen and students had been caught, but at least a half of the population had been unaffected. It was strange, because there were plenty "hell-butterflies" for everyone in the city, but some people weren't even considered by the insects, like Tucker's parents or Sam's grandma.

When finally the last victim had been cleared and only one free parasite remained, Plasmius Chad been so livid that he didn't notice that the last of his swarm had turned onto him and possessed him.

Bewildered, the Fentons, the Team and Valerie watched as he transformed into a Pariah Dark-like behemoth that looked as powerful as the old king.

That was when the most noticeable of the tiny duo made an official appearance, even if Danny (while fighting his evilized Team and literally risking his half afterlife) had been saved several times by a dark blur. A Dragon Li black cat leaped ***** out of nowhere and tackled the Pariah Vlad, scratching and biting ferally all the while.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the hunters as well attacked at the same time, but soon realized that that their Moth Nets were too small to engulf their foe, so the Fentons were forced to step aside in order to create the necessary enlarged weapon while the others kept at bay the monster.

However they weren't really successful, sans Danny's attempts: somehow they were like that only due to _luck_ than power or strategy.

What really turned tables was the "unseen" reaction of the second hidden tiny for when the black cat was slammed to the floor and left there groaning: a sudden surge of power within Phantom generated a huger that anytime before blast of ice that completely encased the possessed Plasmius.

Luckily the bigger Moth Net had just been completed, so Phantom used it to seize the last parasite and, since the ghost was still _frozen_ , his mother caught the other halfa with the Thermos, to keep him confined inside it as a punishment.

After the safe imprisonment of the last butterfly, Danny rushed to the dent on the floor, where the Team had already gathered, and, thanks to intangibility, was able to carefully haul the dark feline from the ground.

Thanks to the Truce and the revelation of the tiny's contribution in saving both Jazz and Danny's friends (not counting the halfa too), the Fentons allowed the hero of Amity to carry the kitty to the lab to infuse it with the Ecto-dejecto to let it recover.

(Its pitiful pained meows though would have been enough to convince the adults to help.)

When it slowly opened its eyes and looked at Danny, nobody would have expected it to purr contently and neither a bright red and black dot to emerge from the white locks of the Ghost boy, eliciting a surprised shriek from Tucker. It gently took off and landed on the cat nose who sighed happily and closed its eyes. The dot grew, becoming an inch long, and scurried up to the Dragon Li forehead revealing itself to be a ladybug.

Perplexed Phantom bended forward to observe it better, but instead was met by the bug's chatters that he started to slowly translate for the humans: apparently the duo had been chasing the swarm since long time ago and with their (humans' and halfa's) contribute, they had finally trapped them all.

It explained that the evil Lepidoptera were the result of a corrupted power, so they targeted only people at the mercy of strong and dark emotions, such as rage, sadness, envy and frustration, no matter even if the cause of them was something extremely small or normally insignificant.

The red insect also admitted that the duo's powers influenced luck, good for the ladybug and bad for the black cat ****** , and that was why Danny hadn't been mauled and the evilized people had tripped or fumbled with their weapons at the worst time possible for them. Moreover, since the two were partners, the little red dot acknowledged unashamedly being the cause of the big blast of ice that had trapped the evil doer that hurt her friend.

Giving the tiny couple time to recover and comply with their request for a way to carry the purple _Lepidoptera_ , Maddie and Jack went into an inventive frenzy to create a small enough container for the black cat to hold. The "akuma" (as the Luck related pair called them) could be purified in normal white butterflies by a person in Europe.

Much like other Stage Two becoming temporarily Three, the tinies chit chatted a bit without audience with Pantom, making him discover things he had only thought were matters of legends or comic books, like there were other pairs like them, but the duo in the lab was the oldest of them. Given their seniority, the Dragon Li and the ladybug had taken charge of the swarm pursuit while the youngsters investigated how such a thing had happened.

When Danny had worried how they would be able to contact the purifier since only halfas and ghosts were able to see them out of Amity Park, the black cat reassured him with mirth in its meows that ghosts weren't the only supernatural beings in this world. At this the red bug shushed it, but the halfa waved it off as something he didn't necessary have the rush to know, so it didn't have to worry.

Several hours later the tube as big as a pill container (complete with a system of belts suitable to a Stage Two to carry the item on its back) was presented to the Yin-Yang duet, already filled with every single akuma, along with the written instruction on how to use the device.

Grateful of both the material help and the work done, the couple saluted and dashed out of the lab, ladybug still perched atop the black Dragon Li cat forehead.

Taking it as a cue too, Phantom followed suit, only to come back as Fenton with an excuse for his absence.

As the following day Danny stared at the globe in Geography class, he wondered if he would ever get the time and occasion to visit Paris and discover more about "other supernatural beings".

* * *

 ***** Also called **Li Hua Mao** , normally it resembles a fluffy tabby cat with a round face and yellow-green eyes, but for the purpose of this fic and general story, I had to choose a cool Chinese cat breed that had an historical relevance and is related to folklore. The fact that is black is due to melanism (the opposite of albinism and the reason why there are black panthers which in fact are jaguars).

 ****** This statement doesn't reflect the opinion of the Author, who had met and enjoyed the company of several black cats.

* * *

 **A/N.** Sorry for keep you waiting, but happy New _Miraculous_ Year to all!

I was up really late and slept almost all of the morning before the New Year lunch with my family, so I had time only now to publish this Day, hope you'll read this in time.

So... yeah, I did this mini crossover with the ghosts of the animal incarnation of the First holders of the **Ladybug** and **Chat Noir Miraculous** (the ones depicted on the book that Gabriel Agreste has in possession), so there's potential for a further plot.

Tomorrow for the Ninth Day I'll bring out some big guns, so stay tuned and type ya soon!


	22. Dr 09: Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas 9

_On the_ _ **ninth day**_ _of Christmas, my Author gave to me..._

The first time Danny met one of the partners of the Nine Siblings (who met only afterwards) was when he had been shut inside his locker. Nothing new unfortunately, but the previous night he had been beaten pretty roughly by the dangerous new combo Ember-Skulker (which had happened only because the former had insisted till the latter had given in and it had taken hours to defeat them) and he was aching all over, giving him no way to even try and protest with Dash.

Thus, while the bullied was recovering his bearing and breath inside the cubicle, a gold-orange muzzle popped out from the left side of the compartment and its owner looked at him with unusual bright blue eyes. The tiny waited to make eye contact, before walking inside fully and bundling in the little room between his tights and his stomach. Uh, maybe the Tiny Sense had gone off when the blonde jock had punched him in the gut.

The petite fox murmured something along not needing to worry because his friend "bee" (or was it "B"?) was taking care of the asshole, while one of his sworn brothers was retrieving the boy's friends to free him. When the halfa tried to protest because he had powers to deal with the problem, the canid scoffed a " _not with your actual condition_ ". To prove the point it poked lightly his ribs and Danny almost wailed out loud.

After recovering, _again_ , the Fenton teen finally huffed a "fine" and asked what it was doing there with him and why it wanted to help him. He got a nostalgic glance in return, prior to the verbal answer: apparently Danny reminded it - _he_ \- when he was young and had to carry a huge burden like the halfa's. Not wanting to poke his nose in someone else's affairs too much, the teen sighed at the coincidence (not believing it was so for even a second) and adjusted carefully his position. He really hoped that crazy ghost couple would never attempt a simultaneous attack ever again.

Since Danny knew that in this particular lunch break his best friends were somewhere like the other side of the building, they had plenty time to spare, so he asked about who his friend and sworn brother were.

Wagging lightly his tail in excitement but minding the injuries, the fox presented himself as _Maelstrom_ (the halfa had the impression that the "actual name" had been lost in translation because he had understood only its meaning) and currently was travelling around the world and Ghost Zone to find out if all his friends and family had become spirits. Up to now they had met again all his partner's eight siblings and their own comrades (who had among them the previously mentioned two people) and his _asshole_ asocial wandering bond-brother that had become a hawk instead of the snake he had expected.

The ridiculous emphasis the gold-orange fox had put into all of those adjectives made Danny snicker, but then regret the motion as pain flared up. He dismissed the tiny's concerned look and asked him to go on. Apparently the halfa had heard right about the avenging little ghost that was a bee and was actually called B, while the other was a red panda called something like "self-loving silk"... or was it "self-loving demon"? When he asked Maelstrom to repeat it slowly, he finally caught the actual spelling as "Gaara".

Apparently the fox and the red panda had exchanged loyalty when they had been alive and the former had made friends with all the Nine Siblings by not considering them as monsters but as comrades.

The nine were ancient powerful spiritual beings distrustful towards mortals, but the little canid with sheer stubbornness and determination had bonded with his partner: the legendary nine-tailed fox, who was now waiting outside the city along with B's weird bull-octopus and Gaara's tanuki.

Danny asked if they could go and meet them after being freed and school ended, but meeting a mischievous smile made him pause, fearing for the consequences. A shudder that made the boy wince turned off that expression because a demanding frown on the gold-orange face replaced it. The necessary time to explain the Tiny Sense was enough for the looker door to be opened and a scowling Sam made her appearance with a teal eyed red panda sitting on her shoulder, paws crossed. _Maelstrom_ scrambled up on Danny's shoulder as the Goth helped him haul himself from the cabinet, with him cringing all the while.

The girl explained how the tiny fiery red spirit had gained her attention and somehow used sand he had got from the ground to write down his request. The fox whined about language barrier injustice since he couldn't either control ink like B.

Speaking of the devil, the bee (as big as a hornet, really) came buzzing loudly, careless of being chased by a panting Tucker with a Thermos at the ready. Luckily for the third tiny Danny stopped his friend, claiming him to be an ally, although he had to pause because the buzz was starting to be translated through Ghost Speech. Was he... rapping?

A knowing look from the other two animals was the positive answer, so he tried to turn off that slice of his fractioned attention by thanking them for the help. The canid replied pointing out that similar help each other and gave him appointment at evening, at the edge of the woods, to meet his partner and the others too if they wanted. B rapped a "sure thing" while the red panda shrugged, stating that his partner was a bit of something called " _tsundere_ ", so he wasn't certain.

As the bell of the end of lunch made Danny's stomach cry for mercy, the trio saluted and vanished, letting the Team Phantom trio to go back to lessons.

* * *

Several hours of agony later (at least without a single attack and with the satisfaction of seeing Dash swollen like a balloon), the halfa was accompanied to the pointed location along with his friends finding there _Maelstrom_ , who excitedly dragged them to a clearing where a reddish-orange nine-tailed fox as big as a Beetle car was lazing, laying on his side.

The hazelnut tanuki of the same size was almost normal in comparison to the strange grey-pinkish eight-tailed mix between an ox and an octopus who seemed to exchange banters with the rapping bee. The bewilderment was so strong that the only thing that shook them out of it was the totally done grouse of the nine-tailed youkai who forcefully put a steaming bowl in Danny's hands along with chopsticks.

...Where did they get a bowl of ramen?

 _Maelstrom_ yipped something like "trade secret", probably reading his expression, and encouraged him to eat it because he had skipped lunch and they didn't want the halfa to keel over. From the sidelines Gaara murmured something like a squid named "making noodles by hand" (why another translation made it sound like "killing someone by bare hands"?) that they had found recently, however the tiny fox complained that finding "Teuchi" was a godsend.

At this Danny chuckled, reminded of the eternal squabble between Sam and Tucker, and sat to savor better his first meal of the day. In the meantime the red panda explained him that, while a new ally was nice, the partners of the Siblings needed a hand from somebody who knew ghosts better in order to locate the other dispersed people, if there were any.

The halfa made a mental list of the inventions his parents had created that could be useful and maybe a repurposed couple of them could do. After he had slurped down the last noodle and dried out the bowl from the broth ( _Maelstrom_ wasn't really kidding about "godsend", it had been beyond delicious), Danny translated all the matter with his friends, who at first protested because he didn't know anything about them and the lost comrades could potentially try and take over either the Ghost Zone or the world, but a derisive loud snort from the nine-tailed spirit told them that wasn't the case.

The ox-octopus explained that it was the family and friends of their companion that they were searching for and since it had taken decades to only find few people, it was obvious that they needed help.

The trio discussed a bit, before finally finding an agreement, and accepted the request.

In the two days necessary to sneak out and modify a bit one of the old versions of the Fenton Finder to lock on the slight different pattern in the ectoplasm of this tinies, like a peculiar DNA imprint.

For the first test run Danny insisted in being there so they could be sure it worked. The nine-tailed youkai grumbled about whiny humans but accompanied him and _Maelstrom_ inside the Zone through a natural portal. It took a couple of hours, but they found a pure white hare with pinkish eyes that turned out to be the mini-fox mate when they were alive. The couple thanked profusely the halfa and gave them hope that their group could be reunited again.

After that, the trio of Siblings and their partners departed to go back and search the others, warning that a couple of them could come for chit chats so to be careful if ever a pair saying things like "youthful" or worse "Spring time of Youth" came by, because when the duo started to cause a scene calling each other's name, it was time to look away so your eyes didn't burn.

Before he could cross the vortex of the natural portal they had chosen, Danny asked the gold-orange fox to spell his name better, because till now he had got only " _Maelstrom_ ".

His cerulean eyes sparkled in sheer amusement and he presented again himself, but slowly this time: " _I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!_ "

* * *

 **A/N.** The big guns are out! Wooooh huuuu!

Okay, since you deserve knowing, the biju all have their canonical appearance, but their jinchuuriki has changed from human to:

 **Gaara =** red panda, **Yugito =** one tailed cat, **Yagura =** water horse, **Roshi =** macaque, **Han =** dolphin, **Utakata =** bigclaw snapping shrimp (it uses bubbles to attack), **Fuu =** dragonfly, **Killer B =** bee, **Naruto =** one tailed fox.

The hare obviously was Hinata and I was thinking a lioness for Sakura, for the others... right now I have no clue. **xD**

(The biju didn't want to reveal their name yet due to distrust, but eventually there's a possibility for it to happen. **^w^** )

Hope you liked this mini crossover (and it doesn't feel rushed) because tomorrow the tiny will be extremely silly, so BEWARE! Write ya soon!

 **[** I'm glad all of you liked the **Miraculous** crossover, thanks for the reviews! **]**


	23. Dr 09: Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas 10

_On the_ _ **tenth day**_ _of Christmas, my Author gave to me..._

Danny met one of the most surreal ones in Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin, one of the times Jack had forced a visit upon his "buddy", and he encountered it only because both halfas had grudgingly agreed to a temporary truce because Maddie had just got a splitting headache and no one of them wanted to hurt or anger the woman. Above all not to anger her.

Thus, after dinner the guests took leave in their rooms and Danny (even if the truce had been honored till that point) barricaded himself, keeping a Thermos at the ready on the nightstand and an Ecto-pistol under his pillow.

A hour later, food coma kicked in and lulled him into sleep, oblivious to the fact that in few hours he would be awakened by his Tiny Sense.

As a matter of fact a shiver shook him, but since it hadn't been completed by a full cold breath, the halfa's brain hadn't started up completely. Therefore he only looked around groggily and when there was a light knock he mumbled a slurred − Who's there? − that was answered by a " ** _UUUUUUUH! ...I am the Cheese Ghost!_** " in a cool soprano voice.

At this day Danny still doesn't know what made him say the following line (but probably he was still half asleep and his body had already digested the dinner so he was slightly hungry). − Then... com'here that I'll smear you on my loaf... − he yawned before blinking an a silhouette had popped out of nowhere and was staring at him with eyes shining from sheer excitement. Or, at least what he imagined to be eyes, since the tiny ghost was a slice of white-yellowish holed cheese. − _Whaaaaa_ _ **aaaaat?!**_ − he asked bewildered.

The ghost of a milky product squeakingly explicated to be a subject of the Dairy King and that it had used to haunt harmlessly abandoned castles around the world to scary tourists that spent the night inside. It had become dull along the years till an Italian had replied with the same line Danny had used and they had become friends. It had passed almost a century since then, but now the second halfa had brought it up, it felt nostalgic.

The cheese ghost explained how the other tiny dairy ghosts and their King stayed away from the present owner of the manor even if he was a halfa, but it was refreshing to feel friendly spiritual vibes that didn't make them spoil sometimes.

Even if Danny was trying to keep attention, his eyelids were dropping fast and he had to shake himself awake some times before the dairy product took pity of him and sent him back to sleep, because it would keep look out for him.

Feeling that he could trust it, the younger halfa gave in and fell asleep even before hitting the pillow.

* * *

It was strange to think that one of the most rested nights had been passed inside Vlad's house thanks to the Cheese Ghost. When the alarm clock ringed, gentle cold taps on his cheek helped him get up, then it reported no strange movements and everyone of his family safe and sound.

Danny thanked the tiny and asked if he could do something to repay the favor. A mischievous expression (how did it even manage it?) lit the slice "face" and explained its plan, that was agreed and actuated as soon as Vlad had left his bedroom.

After that, the Ghost teen showed up for breakfast with a good poker face and calmly ate the food along with his family. His mother seemed better, but, since they had to depart shortly after the meal, Vlad didn't attempt anything.

Before getting on the RV, Danny said goodbye to the Cheese Ghost, warning it not to get caught and not scare tourist too much. It cheerfully Aye!-d and rushed back into the manor, in order to assist (hidden) at the realization of the prank. Smiling, the boy got in the assault vehicle and the Fentons departed to go back home.

* * *

 **A/N.** You read this Day? You saw the tiny? It's all my aunt's fault. When I asked the family for ideas on the tinies, she came up with the "Fantasma Formaggino" (AKA the Cheese Ghost) that is the protagonist of an Italian joke. At first I wasn't convinced by the idea, but then the Dairy King came up to my mind and the plot bunny started to run out of my grasp. Thus Day 10 was born.

(Though, I did warn you yesterday that toDay was going to be silly... **xD** )

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and type ya tomorrow!

 **[Nozomi Higurashi:** you're too kind! Thank you! **]**

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

The Cheese Ghost watched in anticipation as Vlad went to bed the night the Fentons had departed. The man wore his nightgown and climbed into his bed.

As he tucked his legs under the covers, a "squelch" sound near his feet was heard and he felt the sensation of something wet touching them. With a surprised yelp, Vlad jumped out landing on his butt with feet smeared by soft cheese and a note glued on it.

" _Sorry, not sorry. I was repaying my debt to a recently made friend and they said that you make cheese spoil with your aura, so... Try to tone down the sourness._ "

− **DANIEL!** − the shout reverberated so loud that the sound of the Cheese Ghost laughter was covered and didn't make him be noticed.


	24. Dr 09: Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas 11

**Edit: EXTRA A/N.** I wanted to apologize to all my readers for the 11th Day: while I was in the middle of writing it, I received some **really** bad news and it affected what I typed down.

I know it's not an excuse and I don't know if I could ever salvage the Day or just erase it (by replacing it with something else), but at the moment I'm emotionally unable to do so and I'm deeply regretful for this, above all since it's a bit too graphic for the Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas.

Thanks for reading the "extra A/N" and writing your reviews that really make my day. Without you my works would only be some fleeting ideas and aloof written sheets of paper never to be seen by anyone but me.

I really (platonically) love you guys and thank ya again.

* * *

 **Warning:** mentions of blood and bite wounds.

* * *

 _On the_ _ **eleventh day**_ _of Christmas, my Author gave to me..._

No tiny before this one had really ever bit Danny hard enough to draw blood or ectoplasm (Cujo could turn into a truck-sized pit-bull and triggered a full Ghost Sense, so the hell-pup didn't count as tiny). And this one shouldn't even have been able to since its species normally had only rudimental barely pointed teeth!

Let's go back a bit and let's see how everything had started: during a field trip to the zoo, Danny hadn't expected to find any ghosts, but (as usual) his luck didn't want to cooperate with him: after barely a shiver when he entered the aquariums section, something small attacked his left hand and bit hard his pinkie, before sucking in the first two phalanxes. The halfa had yowled and tried to shake off whatever was attached on him, but the vacuum created by the being was too strong, so it stayed on.

After a while Sam was able to seize the halfa's arm to take a look at the assaulter: its body was lizard-like, but there were some strange fronds on the sides of its neck and its eyes were two round black dots. The Goth nature-friendly called it an axolotl, a salamander larva that kept that stage its whole life and was endemic of a lake in Mexico... but it usually ate fish eggs or little fishes, but certainly not people!

The teens with the help of Tucker tried to pull the tiny specter, but either the force of its maws was too strong or they accidentally detached a limb that regenerated in two seconds flat. They tried then to pry the mouth open, but with little success as it even gurgled in protest. They even tried the Thermos, but it only managed to drag Danny inside too. After the release of the duo, the halfa had to sit down on a bench, both for the disorientation of the containment and the fattening of the tiny from his indigested blood.

The boy, a bit dizzy, tried to ask why it was doing so, before attempting a Ghost Ray and almost certainly destroy it. There had to be a reason why a tiny was behaving like this. Maybe it was ill, infected by some kind of poison/virus that he had to stop before it spread around or worse controlled by someone!

After drinking almost a liter of the halfa's blood, the axolotl detached itself and burped. Sam swiftly disinfected the wound and bandaged it, while Tucker rolled the tiny into a bundle of Ecto line. The amphibious looked unconcerned, but warbled its explanation anyway: apparently when it was alive it had been part of an experimentation that tried to make them go into salamanders by adding several chemicals. They had discovered what did the job only after it had died, so to still try to achieve the goal it had to assimilate the ghost-equivalent of a specific hormone and the halfa was the only one able to product it in its blood.

The boy sarcastically claimed to be glad to be of service and relayed the story to the others who looked unimpressed at the little ghost which started to slowly morph into an adult salamander.

The amphibian easily slipped from the bundle of Ecto-line, thanks to its slimy new skin, and with a flipping salute with its tail vanished into a tank.

Even if there weren't anymore axolotl ghosts among the zoo walls, the trio decided to stay away from it for the time being.

* * *

 **A/N.** This idea came up out of nowhere and while I was writing it it took a slight dark turn, sorry **^^'.**

Tomorrow it will be the last Day and I prepared something I'm really proud of, hope you'll like that and liked this one.

Type ya tomorrow!


	25. Dr 09: Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas 12

_On the_ _ **twelfth day**_ _of Christmas, my Author gave to me..._

This particular tiny before meeting (and bonding) with the halfa was a really lonely soul.

It lurked in the shadows, because its appearance was so abominable that people (either mortal or ghost) could get ill or, even worse, cursed if they saw it. Or, at least, it hid only before seeing a group of human children gush on a display of stuffed dolls in a shop. Even if they were all on the same animal (but with different expressions), the plushes were all sold in that moment and replenished during the night closing of the shop. However, within the end of the week, they were gone again, chosen by people of any age.

It observed the event repeat itself for almost two weeks, before it finally gave in and "stole" one of them (read: _overshadow_ ), waiting to be bought and make friends with whoever chose it.

It only took two days before someone picked up the extremely simplified expression ***** stuffed doll it was in, however unfortunately it was destined to a brat who hurled it out of the school bus window. The padding exploded from the cloth on the bottom of the doll, leaving at least all the one in the head; the tail and limbs were lost in barbed bushes and the fake fur, once fluffy and soft, was soiled by mud and grass.

The lonely spirit didn't surrender though: travelling inside the shadows, it managed to find a haberdashery, where it retrieved some needles and a bobbin of black thread. Under the moonlight it mended what remained of the plush, carved a new tail from a branch and washed the cloth.

Once satisfied, the tiny felt brave enough to venture into the mortal city again...

...It didn't exactly go as planned.

Adults and some teens seeing an animated stuffed doll move around and interact with things by its own free will, realized the presence of an actual ghost and run in fright; children and the rest of the youngsters, who hadn't acknowledged it or either didn't care, either played a bit with it or ignored it, but at last _every one_ of them didn't bring it home.

Why didn't anyone choose it? Wasn't it good enough? Was the disguise too poor or badly mended?

After another day of being let down, the tiny sat at the end of the peer of a closed ferry boat service and sighed forlornly. There had to be someone out there who could love it as much as it deserved... or at least needed.

Unknown to it, someone had heard it and cautiously proceed in its direction after a shiver had wracked their frame. When the person was near enough to see its silhouette against the light of a flickering lamp on the peer and watched as the stuffed head hung in misery, the stranger decided that nobody deserved that kind of sorrow, even if it was potentially dangerous.

The tiny jumped with a high pitched cry when a teen plopped down next to it and discarded a backpack on the other side. It tried to hide behind the light pole, but when it tried to peek discretely at the newcomer, the stuffed head was totally visible since its actual eyes were on the belly of the doll. The person was a raven haired teen with blue eyes lit up in mirth, but not the mean or cruel one it had seen many times.

Tentatively, the possessed plush came out its hiding spot and came close to the first human that decided to approach it first.

− I don't bite, you know. − the adolescent said, as timidly raised a hand towards it. − Hope you don't, though. − the tiny protested vehemently against the possibility, making the other chuckle. − Okay, sorry, sorry.

The hand hesitantly started to pet the fake head and it froze at the gentle contact. No one had been like that to it, even ghosts.

In the meanwhile the raven haired was still rambling. − I really like your disguise, but if you wanted to resemble the Original, you should have made the eyes bigger and the smile more natural. − at that, the tiny sighed dejectedly and explained more or less its motives and misadventures. The blue eyes fogged in empathy and their owner nodded along the telling. − If you want I could try and fix the eyes at least. I have a black marker that could do the job.

The tiny looked up hopefully so the halfa retrieved said permanent marker and adjusted the dot fake eyes into two thick swirls, modifying even the fixed dopy smile into a more natural and zigzagged one.

− All done! − the blue eyed adolescent proclaimed. The disguised spirit peeked over the edge of the peer at the water surface and squeaked in surprise at its reflection: now it really looked like the original! It happily danced on its spot, making the other chuckle. It jumped on the mortal's lap and sort of hugged the other with stretching thing shadow-like limbs from under the cloth. The halfa froze a bit before returning the embrace, nuzzling the stuffed head too.

A minute later they reluctantly let go, but the tiny still sat on the teen's lap. − What do you think you'll do now? − the latter asked.

The lonely spirit hummed, considering its options: it could try once again to get the humans' attention the following day, or... It looked up into the blue irises and surprisingly read the same loneliness it felt. Maybe it couldn't be only a fleeting hope, after all...

So, timidly, it asked if it could tag along with the teen, who stared at it shocked.

− Are you sure? I'm not exactly popular and it could be dangerous for you. − the halfa replied, concerned. A mortal that was caring for it? Danger could pass in second place, if it meant to stay with someone who it could be friends with.

As it replied so, the other's lip trembled a bit, touched by the declaration, then finally nodded with a shaky smile.

− Do you have a name? − the raven teen asked, extending two fingers to shake, since the shadow appendages weren't as big as human's hands. It shook the fake head in a saddened way, but the halfa tzked in disapproval. − None of it mister, we'll just come up with something! − they proceeded to brainstorm some ideas, till they came up with the pun name _Mimikyu_ from "mimicry" and the cry of the subject of the original plush.

The newly dubbed Mimikyu seemed rather pleased with itself as it finally shook the two offered fingers. − Nice to have you aboard! My name is Danielle, by you can call me Dani with "i". − the girl laughed with her new companion on an abandoned peer in Seattle.

* * *

 ***** I referred to a Ditto-disguised-as-Pikachu doll, the one with dots for eyes and a single curved line for mouth.

* * *

 **A/N.** How many of you had expected the halfa to be Dani? **\\(^** **ヮ** **^)/**

This isn't exactly a crossover, but more like using the idea behind the concept of Mimikyu (who, by the way, is one of my favorite **Pokémon** ) and the similarities they have with Dani, hope you enjoyed it all the same. **₪w₪**

(Seattle was chosen _-apart from the famous Ferryboat service-_ for one of the Pokémon Centers scattered around USA, where Mimikyu could have found the "Pikachu" stuffed doll and Dani found it.)

This concludes the **Ninth Drabble** , thank you for being with me during all the holiday and I really wish you'll keep following me even afterwards.

So, all of this said, type ya soon!

* * *

 **EXTRA A/N.** I wanted to apologize to all my readers for the 11th Day: while I was in the middle of writing it, I received some **really** bad news and it affected what I typed down.

I know it's not an excuse and I don't know if I could ever salvage the Day or just erase it (by replacing it with something else), but at the moment I'm emotionally unable to do so and I'm deeply regretful for this, above all since it's a bit too graphic for the Twelve Days of Tiny Christmas.

Thanks for reading the "extra A/N" and writing your reviews that really make my day. Without you my works would only be some fleeting ideas and aloof written sheets of paper never to be seen by anyone but me.

I really (platonically) love you guys and thank ya again.


End file.
